Caught in the Act
by Contrariwise
Summary: Bella wants the whole school to know how big of a jerk Edward is. How will she do that? Blog it, of course. But what happens if things got way out of hand? Will she reveal herself? All human. ExB
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Whew. Hola. :) This is my first Twilight fic. I hope you'll like it. :)

Summary: No one has ever heard of Isabella Swan, the braniac and clumsy brunette from Forks High—well, that is until she started out a controversial blog, just as the Cullens appeared. All human. ExB

Standard disclaimer applied.

;

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
Author: Contrariwise :)**

;

I sighed for the umpteenth time this day. I felt my temples, knowing that a splitting headache is on its way. If _this_ continues, I'll surely end up being stuck inside the school infirmary again for the rest of the afternoon. While I wasn't particularly averse in spending some _quality_ time with the school nurse—I was more like a regular customer of her shabby clinic—I'm afraid _that_ wouldn't be a very good idea. She, as well as Ms. Cope, had already grown bored of the manifestations of my lack of equilibrium and I know they will be more than willing to accommodate me this afternoon.

But for once, I wouldn't want that.

Well, at least not _now_ that a new set of newcomers graced all of us with their magnificent presence in our small-town, never-heard of, high school.

If I hadn't heard from Angela herself (I heard from Charlie last night, but he never really went on the details. Angela, on the other hand, _did_), I wouldn't believe that a family of models (or so that is how they appeared to me) would want to spend the rest of their high school life in a place like Forks. No one in the right mind would choose this stinky town for a place to stay. Well… The same does not apply to me though, for I sent myself here, attesting the fact that I was never one with a right mind...

_Plus _the fact that I would want to make my Mom and her new husband happy. _Plus_ the fact that I would want to take care of my Dad who can't seem to cook for his own survival. But _still_, Forks is still Forks.

It's quite inarguable that no one really wants to stay and be left behind in this particular part of Washington. Every student merely wants to graduate high school to be able to leave for college in the farthest possible state—probably were they can get a decent dose of sunshine. Forks isn't really a place one would want to _be_—well, except for me. Forks is definitely not a place for someone's productive health, physically and mentally.

That's why transferees were such an absolutely rare occurrence. Every student practically met each other since kindergarten, and their parents and their aunts all the way to their distant relatives knew each other with minimal effort. It doesn't help when the town's population was below five thousand. It's not quite easy to blend in if you're a new kid.

I would know.

I was once a "new kid."

I've been in Forks for a year now (I transferred when I was a freshman), but the friends that I had acquired during my first days in Forks High had easily evaporated into thin air. Except for Angela Webber of course. A lot had changed since I exiled myself in this town. In _my _first day here, everyone knew my name. Everyone wanted to talk to me and when I joined Jessica and her friends in lunch, the cafeteria table was overflowing. They found me interesting and I had to talk for an entire hour. But that changed. Now, people only regard me as "the chief's daughter" or "_the _geek." None of the traits they found adorable and unique last year seemed suitable to me, or at least that's what Jessica and Lauren thought. After the clamor of my arrival died down, after the shiny object became yesterday's news, after witnessing my abnormal klutziness and my inhuman academic prowess first hand, no one ever bothered to talk to me, to talk _about _me.

Well, I wasn't the one to complain—the limelight was definitely not a healthy place to be.

With that , I feel bad for the Cullens.

I heard Angela sigh beside me in our usual cafeteria table, effectively snapping me out of my musings.

"Seriously, Bella, I'm having a déjá vu right now," she said, leaning her head on my shoulders.

I frowned. "I didn't create _this big of a ruckus _when I transferred," I pointed out, shuddering at the memory.

Angela shook her head, giggling. "You _did_."

I stabbed my fork on my plate, murdering the lasagna I was eating for lunch. I lifted my eyes slowly, sparing another glance at the Cullen table. _Great_. Three hours of being here and they already have a table for themselves, _the _table. Even I never had a table of my own during my first day. I let my gaze linger at the wall on the top of their heads, not really paying much attention to the transferees. They're suffering a great deal already, just like what I experienced on my first day—which brings us back to our topic...

"Bella, you almost had the same welcome as they had, and they're _five_," Angela added playfully, taking a bite of her sandwich.

If I hadn't known Angela for a year now, I would think that she is purposely tormenting my already damned soul by bringing up such a taboo in our conversation. She knew how I hated that particular time of my life. But since she's the only friend that really stuck with me after everything, I just chuckled with her.

As the soft laugh escaped my lips, a head from the transferees' table turned to our direction, my gaze automatically falling into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I knew Angela was never one to exaggerate things, that was why I was torn between believing her inhuman descriptions about the Cullens or not. She mentioned them being incredibly _gorgeous_. Angela was never one to use the word 'gorgeous,' let alone to couple it with _such _an adverb. I was sort of worried that she must've hit her head on her way to the cafeteria but now I knew she's perfectly fine.

She's _right_.

I can stare at his emerald orbs _all day_.

"Bella…" Angela poked me absentmindedly. "I was just kidding you know."

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair again, Angela?" I asked, unable to turn away from his face. I was able to witness the great depth of those beautiful orbs in the full second we stared at each other before he reluctantly turned to the other side, hiding his face from me. Or probably from everyone else.

Angela shrugged. "Ed… Edwin? I _think_."

I nodded, dazed, before the first warning bell rang.

"Good luck with Mr. Banner, Bella," Angela teased before she dragged me to the exit, my eyes never leaving the angel that piqued my otherwise elusive interest. I was only vaguely aware of the way Angela never ceased to gush about how good I was in Biology back when we were freshmen, landing me a slot in Advance Biology this year—which is exactly my class just right after lunch.

I thanked Angela for walking with me along the Biology hallway before I entered our classroom, taking my usual seat. Advance Biology was never _that _popular amongst the student body, thus, no one will really take it unless it's their last resort—which explains the reason why we're only nine in this class. For once, I am overjoyed at the smallness of our class list for I was able to have a table all for myself. We were partnered in lab but Mr. Banner wouldn't want anyone to be my partner. He knew I would survive on my own; I aced his Biology class last year. And since the students in this class weren't evened out, I obliged. I spread my books on table and cupped my cheek, waiting for our teacher to arrive.

I spared the class a bored glance, seeing Eric, who used to be a close friend of mine before, chatting animatedly with Ben. I rolled my eyes upon spotting that small guy reading yet another comic book. Angela's been crushing on him even before I transferred here but the boy expressed everything _but _interest in her.

Oh well, at least I would be able to placate Angela's frustrations by telling her later on that Ben never really paid much attention to anyone _but_ his comic books. Yes, that will make her happy at least. I was so absorbed on speculating what on earth my best friend saw in that small guy when someone blocked my line of sight.

"Excuse me," said a velvety voice, making me drool instantly. "I was asking you if this seat is taken."

My mouth fell with a 'pop' as I stared at his deep eyes again, dazed.

He blinked, waiting for my answer. The seconds stretched as my gaze fell on his perfect face, marvelling it. I still have to give him a decent answer but my brain shut dead that same instant. He blinked at my lack of response before he tilted his head, a hint of impatience crossing his features.

"Hi," I greeted meekly—pathetically.

He raised a fine brow.

What? Oh, yeah, he asked a question. I tore my eyes from his piercing gaze and eyed the seat beside me, a lot of things running in my mind. First, I would be _his_ seatmate from now on. Second, I will be _his _lab_mate _for the rest of the school year. And lastly, I wasn't sure if I will be able to get over of the fact that he's beyond _hot_. I can't help but to grin. "Um, no. The seat's vacant, Edwin."

His eyes appeared distant for a fraction of a second before his fine lips curled, as if trying to suppress a chuckle before he took a seat. "Thank you," he smiled.

Oh. _God. _How can this person dazzle me easily like _that_?

Then, he slowly turned to me, now a crooked smile grazing his lips. "And it's Edward, not Edwin."

;

**Caught in the Act**** by ****twilight****  
Tuesday, November 04, 2008  
**Post Title: **First Impressions**

Hello, hello, my friends; because, well, we all became friends at some point in our lives, right? Forks _does _that...

-with _a few_ exception_s_, that is_._

Of course, we are aware by now of the fact that there were _a few_ additions in our student body this year. And as we are all wondering why _they_ arrived just now, and why _they _just _did _in this dainty town of ours, well, I guess we should just go on with our lives.

_NOT_.

Tee-hee. Aren't you all excited about _them_? It's not like we have new faces to talk about each year... And it's not like we don't know practically everything about each other like the back of our hands so let's talk about our newcomers for a change.

_God_, did you saw the new and shiny and _gorgeous _Volvo parked this morning? Talk about _rich_.

I knew no one was able to miss the _huge _commotion created by that ride this morning. The entire male population ogled at it as girls waited for the newcomers to come out. No one (including yours truly) bothered to attend their classes when the warning bell rang. Our dearest Principal even took _drastic_ measures to break the mob and after doing so, five unbelievably _beautiful _people emerged from that sexy car. Even _I_, twilight, fought the urge to _blink_. I've never seen such gorgeous people, what can you say?

Let's break it down.

The Cullens, headed by our newest town doctor and his wife, moved two days ago from Alaska to our humble town. Well, not really _in_ town since they bought that huge, abandoned (yet grand) mansion a couple of miles from the outskirts of Forks but their _adoptive _sons and daughters would be attending Forks High so you get the picture. Since then, _everyone_'s been talking about them. In fact, a dozen of allegedly sick girls were lined up all day at the unusually full hospital on Dr. Carlisle's first day of work. Hmm...

Anyways, I'll tell you what _I _think about the Cullen siblings as I saw them in flesh today in school.

The Hales.

Rosalie Hale: This blond beauty effectively crippled every girls' (and a few males'... talk about _eeeew_) ego when she stepped out donned in a white sun dress that effectively accentuated all her _perfect _curves. Is it _legal _to be _that _hot? And as much as I would want to worship on her shoes (for she is, undoubtedly, a goddess), I _wouldn't_. Did you see how she _glared_? Tsk tsk. Probable homecoming queen just killed it. Well, at least it's now back for grabs... to righteous people, agree? We'll call her Ice Queen from now on.

Jasper Hale: I know he's supposed to be related to Ice Queen but _I _don't see the resemblance. Except for the hair, _duh. _Do _you _smell something _fishy_? Tell me about it. Also, there's something _creepy _about this guy. Even I felt anxious while watching him from _the _Cullen table. Oh well, Snobbish Blonde and Ice Queen are seniors, so better not mess up with them, little people, alright?

The Cullens (Cullens? But they aren't the doctor's, right? I wonder why they have the same surname).

Emmett Cullen: Okay. Isn't he _too _old to _be_ a high school student? Ugh, he is one person I will never be caught talking about. Those muscles are far too intimidating. I guess you feel the same way about Big Bear too. Besides, he and Ice Queen seemed close, way _too _close.

Alice Cullen: She just confirms my theory. The Hales looked so much different from each other that Ice Queen and Big Bear will never pass as someone related to each other. And now you're telling _me_ that Big Bear and Gothic Pixie are related too? The stark contrast is obvious. It makes me wonder... I like her hair, though. Spiky.

Edward Cullen: Ah, he seemed fine from a far, especially when he gracefully emerged from _the _Volvo's driver seat. He seemed fine when I caught a glimpse of him on my way to the Math building. He seemed fine in the cafeteria as he, along with his siblings, turned their heads away from everyone else. And then _I _just have to _see _him bullying someone from his Biology class. Bullying, I tell you. Bullying a _girl_. What a shame. With that, he earns the name The Jerk. Yes, girls, he _is. _Sniff.

Well, it seems like our newcomers made _some_ first impressions to yours truly.

What do _you_ think?

.

.

Posted by: twilight at 4:16 PM. 12 comments

November 04, 2008, 4:20 PM  
BlondesRule said...

Yes, _twilight_, I agree on what you said about _Ice Queen_ (see, I'm using the names you provided now because I am totally in love with your blog :)). She _seems _to have everything _but_ a nice attitude. She glared at me too. Like, who does she think she is?

Aw, but _The Jerk_ seemed to be FINE to me. He is. Care to tell me about this Biology incident?

November 04, 2008, 4:21 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

Well, no one's perfect. But I have to disagree on your assessment on _The Jerk_. He totally embarrassed a girl in his Biology class—all because she got his name wrong. Whatever happened to making good first impressions?

November 04, 2008, 4:22 PM  
BlondesRule replied to twilight...

He _did_? Well, I wish I was _that _girl. At least we're on the same class. I still find him _sexy_.

November 04, 2008, 4:22 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

Spare me the details, okay?

November 04, 2008, 4:22 PM  
Homecoming Queen said...

Well, I _will be _the Homecoming Queen. I've worked on it since forever and I will not let that _Ice Queen _take it from me. She talks shit. And _Gothic Pixie_ sure scares the hell out of me. I don't like her.

But the boys are _hot_. _Snobbish Blonde_ especially. ;)

November 04, 2008, 4:23 PM  
iAmHotstuFF said...

The Cullens again, huh? When will people stop talking about them?

November 04, 2008, 4:23 PM  
twilight replied to iAmHotstuFF...

I don't know. But I hope it won't be anytime _soon_. They _hate _the attention obviously. Just like me, though that's beyond my point. I _enjoy _making fun of them and making them the center of attention because they simply _hate _that. They think they're so superior, especially _The Jerk_. I have to teach him some manners.

November 04, 2008, 4:24 PM  
iAmHotstuFF replied to twilight...

Wow. Actually, you're the first one who admitted how annoying those Cullens are. And I have an impression that you're a girl so...

We can be friends, you know.

And then... probably prom?

November 04, 2008, 4:24 PM  
twilight replied to iAmHotstuFF...

Hmm... My identity (and gender) for now will be kept secret. I wouldn't want people judging my blog by its author, rather than its content. You'll see why.

But I'm going to Seattle on that date so...

November 04, 2008, 4:25 PM  
simplegirl said...

The Cullens seem to be nice. I _think_.

November 04, 2008, 4:26 PM  
twilight replied to simplegirl...

Well, if you say so.

November 04, 2008, 4:30 PM

Vampire said...  
You seem to be _so _perceptive about the Cullens. Based from a personal experience, I suppose?

;

Tell me what you think, okay? Love you all. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

Whoa, I feel loved. I got five reviews and lots of hits. Not bad for a newbie. I've made minor changes in the first chapter's layout. The comments and their replies are quite confusing but I did my best. :) Again, thanks to all those who read **CitA**'s first chapter. I hope and pray that you'll like this one. I made this especially longer for those who reviewed. :)

;

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 2: Denial  
Author: Contrariwise :)**

;

I stared blankly at my computer screen, frustration bubbling from my mind. The comments on my newly constructed blog doubled in the next minute, making it _so _hard to reply on them. And after an hour, I received close to a hundred comments, making Caught in the Act the most visited blog by students in Forks High since the dawn of time. Who knew an anonymous blog can arouse an entire school's interest in a matter of minutes, regardless of the topic? Well, maybe not but _still_.

I drummed my fingers as I sorted out the mails I received, categorizing them.

Well, an awful lot of students were shocked by my sheer bluntness. They perceived the Cullens as untouchables so they were pretty torn while reading my stuff. Those students comprised the 'torn party.' They questioned _twilight_'s credibility and its content, not that I cared. I wasn't losing anything on this. But I sure am getting what I wanted: the Cullens on the hot seat.

Another bunch of students were overjoyed by my observations, hating the way the Cullens tapped the school's interests the way they did. They belong to the 'hating party.' They hated the way the Cullens made such frenzy—like some guys who were getting tired of their girlfriends talking and gushing about the Cullen guys. More girls (who I _think _were admiring Rosalie when she first stepped out of their car but now seemed like overly hating her for her antics) were now madly gossiping at other possible scandals the blond hottie could star, right on my comment's section. I believe they're merely being sour about the undeniable fact of her being a bombshell (just like me, well, I can't help it) but like I care. As of this time, the hating party completely overcastted the torn party, but the bottom line remains the same. All I wanted was for the Cullens to get attention a lot _more _than they are getting now and that's what's going to happen.

Why do I want that?

Saying that _this _has something to do with the Biology incident I shared with that, _that _jerk is downright... CRAZY. Of course—this is _so _not about him! Huh. I wasn't childish _enough_ to stoop down on that rude guy's behavior. He practically embarrassed me yet he wasn't even sorry. Ugh.

Er.

Well, _not really_. He said that freaking line "it's not Edwin, by the way, it's Edward" before grinning, and as if I hadn't felt so bad for myself, he added insult in the injury by _keeping that grin for the rest of the time_! Gah! And when Mr. Banner asked him what he finds funny, he merely shook his head before turning to me, _grinning_. Ugh! _That_'s not being sorry at all. Why can't he just get over it? I can, _honestly. _I should, at least, for my dignity's at stake.

...

Um, _okay_, not really... But it's not like I would keep it for an hour. It was just a mistake in my part that would haunt me until death (because it's not every day that one gets to meet the only person who ever caught their eyes _and _getting themselves embarrassed by _the same person_ in a matter of hours) but for him to do the same was just insufferable.

If I wasn't completely distracted by the way his emerald orbs glint in utter amusement while grinning, and if I wasn't completely mesmerized by his facial features, his impressive jaw line, his fine lips, his aristocratic nose, his bronze hair...

Gah!

The point is it never even crossed his mind how dejected I felt at that particular moment. All that mattered to him was his amusement, regardless of the fact that I was hurting. I was planning to apologize, you know. Who wouldn't want a nice impression? I know I'm not really _physically _appealing, I look plain and normal beside him, but for him to look down on me for the rest of the class was downright offending. I am _girl_ for god's sake!

Well, he started it. But it seems like it's payback time now.

Hmm. I thought he was really fine; I even entertained the possibility that that two of us could be friends (though that won't clearly happen. I wasn't a social outcast for nothing).

_Really._

Too bad.

And because of my blog, I now knew that the entire male population of our student body thinks in the same way I do.

And because of my blog, my instantly-_famous, _unanimous blog, I can say (type) everything I want about them. Especially about that jerk.

I smiled contently, thanking the heavens that my unusual emotional burst in the form of an electronic journal can, if not directly, make _him _suffer as much as he did to poor me. Who knew tormenting him in return will be fun?

I browsed my comments again and again, feeling entertained in such an uneventful afternoon when a comment caught my attention.

_Vampire_. Tch. Talk about a creepy username.

Well, here is a person who seemed different than the rest. The interesting thing about this person was that he, or she (we never know), neither fell on the two categories I've laid out for all the comments I received. He wasn't really against my spills about the newcomers, but he wasn't really _for_ them at the same time—_that_ I can tell from its reply.

Out of pure curiosity, I clicked the _Vampire_ username, only to roll my eyes heavenward when his profile was blank. There was an account yet there wasn't really anything _on it_. No profile, no picture, no past posts, no _anything_. Nada.

But it still made me smile smugly that though this _Vampire_ was obviously a step ahead than the rest of those who commented on my blog by speculating about the 'personal experience' part, he, or she (we never know), and the rest of Forks High, _still _don't know me.

With that, I shut my computer's AVR with a superior grin, racing down the stairs to prepare tonight's dinner.

;

I tossed my half-eaten apple into the trash bin as the final bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, as I walked to me next class in agony.

Today was pretty much the worst day of all.

First off, it's snowing. The weather report said a mere two days ago that the entire Olympic peninsula won't be experiencing snow for a good two weeks. But when I woke up this morning, a little grouchy than usual for I haven't got much sleep last night (thanks but _no thanks_ to my vivid recollection of my new most embarrassing moment), I learned that my window was stuck, with an inch of snow trapped on my sill. Great.

Then when I reached the parking lot (I was running late; I have to drive carefully on the way, you know) and was preparing to dash in the fastest possible manner without cracking my skull to Lit, a well-aimed snowball hit the side of my face _so hard _I staggered back. The snow melted on my hair and on my jacket instantly, even before I was able to look for the perpetrator of such an offending prank. Of course I found the lot empty. Now I'm imagining flying snowballs. Double great.

Well, at least I was able to save myself a few smiles throughout my morning classes when my classmates never stopped gushing about the new blog, _the_ new blog of mine. Heh. It was making an unprecedented fuss, with the Cullens on the losing end. I couldn't be happier when the students stared at the Cullens in their cafeteria table that lunch not just longer but also in a much more conspicuous manner than yesterday. Some even dared to point fingers while the rest whispered to each other like mad. You should've seen the Cullens' faces, or well, I could, if they weren't _so _embarrassed they had their heads turned away from us.

But then I had to eat alone when lunch came, for Angela seemed hell busy on our school's paper. She told me she had to rush a few urgent articles to be able to release a pretty decent paper tomorrow. I had to sit like a pathetic loser I really was _all alone_ for an hour.

I was pretty convinced, knowing that Advance Biology would be my next class (my torture chamber), that this day will surely get _a lot _worse.

I have to face The Jerk. _Again_.

One wrong move and I'll spill it all later on my blog.

I grimaced at my lack of optimism despite of having _the _upper hand in this thing he started and stomped my way to my chair. Mr. Banner had already arrived, distributing today's handouts. I tried not to notice Edward's already on his seat, staring blankly at the white board.

"Hello."

I bit my lip as I sank on my chair, not believing my ears.

"I'm Ed_ward_ Cullen," he introduced.

I fought the urge to double take at his effort to talk to me after clearly and _horribly _embarrassing me just yesterday. Instead, I frowned.

He chuckled, deep and masculine yet there was a hint of youthfulness in it, before turning to me again. "You must be Bella."

"Actually, it's Isabella. _Isabella _Swan," I snapped. How dare he use my nickname without my permission. We're not that close.

Yet.

I snarled at where my thoughts were heading and tore my eyes away from his, knowing that I will completely lose any sort of rationality if I'll keep on exploring them. I crossed my arms on my chest instead, annoyed.

He chuckled again.

_See? _This guy was born to annoy me, probably to _death_!

"I haven't got to introduce myself properly the last time."

_Heaven forbid, Edward,_ I thought to myself. _Stop reminding me of yesterday or I won't be able to stop myself from wiping that smirk OFF your face. _

I can practically hear him _grinning _before my temper hit its limits. I turned to him murderously, brows crossed. "What do you _want_ this time?"

His green eyes softened as they surveyed my face for an instant, all the while keeping an unreadable expression before he smiled.

He _smiled. _I had to blink to clear my head, knowing that this jerk was only capable of three things: smirking, grinning, and annoying the hell out of me.

Definitely not _smiling _like that. Like he would want to—

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan. Care to answer my question?" Mr. Banner asked.

I blanched. Question? Oh. No. I never even heard him talk at all.

Shit.

I'll definitely, _definitely_ kill Edward after this.

;

I know another post is unnecessary (especially now that I'm a chapter behind in Calculus), but I just _can't _let that jerk get away of what he did to me just now, dazzling me like that, _effectively _embarrassing ME in class. _Again_.

Plus, I saw something completely _un_believable because of my gossip-detecting skills (or just my sheer luck) just now.

With those thoughts, I pressed the gas pedal, not minding the way my old truck's engine whimpered in response.

;

**Caught in the Act**** by ****twilight****  
Wednesday, November 05, 2008  
**Post Title: **Like You Wouldn't Believe It**

Really. You wouldn't. _grins_

But before anything else, I would like to thank you all for showing me some love yesterday. I appreciate all of your opinions and I'm happy that we all get to talk about the matters at hand. ;)

(I heard that Caught in the Act will be featured in our school paper that is yet to be released tomorrow. I'm flattered, really. I'm just starting out and now I get to be on the paper? Cool! Make sure you get _your _copies okay? The people behind it are working _so _hard on it that they miss lunch and stuff. So let's all see to it that we wouldn't be ignoring that same pile on our corridors tomorrow, just like the way we all used to do, okay?

Yay!)

So...

If you still hadn't heard the news (well, it was a nasty blind item tossed around after we were all dismissed) then maybe it's time for you to get out of your stinkin' holes because I've news that will _surely _make things a lot more interesting for our favorite transferees tomorrow.

Well, we all know that the Cullens are supposed to be posing as a family when they moved here, with our newest (and hottest, won't you say?) doctor and head of the Cullen family and his lovely wife as foster parents of the 'supposed' Cullen and Hale siblings.

But well, yours truly just caught Ice Princess and Big Bear doing the same _thing_ every couple _does_ under the fourth floor, west wing staircase while I, twilight, was on my way to my last class.

Talk about major SHIT!

They're totally _together_!

-while staying at the _same _house. ALL AT THE SAME TIME!

O.O

And whilst the iron's still hot, who's shipping here for Gothic Pixie and Snobbish Blonde? I _think _they're also an item.

Caught them footsie-ing during lunch. ;)

And lastly, The Jerk is still caught terrorizing his poor seatmate in his Biology class. And he's not even sorry about it!

What a _shame_.

Seems like the Cullens are off to an _awful _start.

Too bad.

.

.

Posted by: twilight at 4:24 PM. 35 comments

November 05, 2008, 4:25 PM  
simplegirl said...

That's so nice of you to advertise our school paper here. I wish students will take some time reading our paper. We're always putting a lot of effort on it.

And yes, I did an article about you, _twilight_. I hope you don't mind. I apologize for not informing you beforehand.

November 05, 2008, 4:25 PM  
twilight replied to simplegirl...

Aww. I'm thankful of your efforts, really.

I aspired to become a writer _once_, and I have a friend on the paper too (though I wouldn't tell you who, of course) so I know a few things about pressure and all. I'm happy that I can help.

November 05, 2008, 4:26 PM  
simplegirl replied to twilight...

The pleasure's ours, _twilight_.

I hope you'll like the article.

November 05, 2008, 4:26 PM  
twilight replied to simplegirl...

I know I will. Thanks.

November 05, 2008, 4:26 PM  
cOmicaddict99 said...

I like the school paper a lot. And I believe that the staffers are all nice.

November 05, 2008, 4:26 PM  
iAmHotstuFF said...

So the Rosalie's taken huh? And she's with that big scary guy.

Oh well.

But, _twilight_, if you changed your mind about the prom thing, well, it still holds. ;)

November 05, 2008, 4:27 PM  
twilight replied to iAmHotstuFF...

Um.

Thanks but no thanks. I'm sorry about Rosalie, btw.

Why not ask somebody else out? Say, someone from your friends.

November 05, 2008, 4:28 PM  
iAmHotstuFF replied to twilight...

Whoa. From my friends? I don't think so.

November 05, 2008, 4:29 PM  
twilight replied to iAmHotstuFF...

Well, you _need _to open your eyes. And judging from your username, I know a lot of girls would want to be your prom date. But try to start out to the ones close to you okay?

November 05, 2008, 4:30 PM  
iAmHotstuFF replied to twilight...

I still don't get what you're talking about but I'll try...

November 05, 2008, 4:30 PM  
BlondesRule said...

You've got to be shitting me, _twilight_!_ Ice Princess_ and _Big Bear_! I never knew! And you caught them!

Oh.

My.

God.

Your post will _definitely _be huge, especially tomorrow. I mean, whoa. I'm speechless, _twilight_. I hail you and your amazing gossip-gathering skills.

November 05, 2008, 4:31 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

I just got lucky you know.

It seems like my day wasn't a bad one after all for I passed at the right place at the right time!

And I tell you, they're _so _into it.

November 05, 2008, 4:32 PM  
BlondesRule replied to twilight...

I'm getting goose bumps! And they all live in the same house!

November 05, 2008, 4:32 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

I know, dear one, _I know._

November 05, 2008, 4:32 PM  
BlondesRule replied to twilight...

But as you see, _twilight_, I am beginning to get annoyed at _that _'poor girl-turned-seat mate' you often mention along with Edward's. He's so gorgeous she obviously wants him all for herself!

Oh well. I guess no one will really ask me to prom...

I'm sick of waiting, you know.

November 05, 2008, 4:33 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

Just wait and see.

AND YOU DID NOT JUST IMPLY THAT THE POOR GIRL LIKES THAT JERK! You did _not_! How will she like someone whose mere hobby seems to be tormenting her already tortured soul?

Seems like apologizing will never be his thing.

November 05, 2008, 4:34 PM  
BlondesRule replied to twilight...

Oh. If you say it that way then I _may _actually sympathize with this girl.

November 05, 2008, 4:34 PM  
twilight replied to BlondesRule...

That's more like it.

November 05, 2008, 4:34 PM  
Homecoming Queen said...

_Snobbish Blonde_ is MINE!

November 05, 2008, 4:35 PM  
twilight replied to Homecoming Queen...

Oh. I am totally shipping _Gothic Pixie _and _Snobbish Blonde_. They're so cute. I'm sorry to say but it _seems _like _Snobbish Blonde_ taken.

November 05, 2008, 4:35 PM  
Homecoming Queen replied to twilight...

Well, he can't turn me down. I'm the hottest girl in school.

November 05, 2008, 4:35 PM  
twilight replied to Homecoming Queen...

Whatever you say.

November 05, 2008, 4:36 PM  
seekingTHEfuture said...

This is an interesting blog you have here, _twilight_.

I'm kinda new here but I must say that _this _really caught my attention.

And oh, I can predict that _Gothic Pixie_ and _Snobbish Blonde_ are totally together! I _just _feel it! Maybe you'll find your answer tomorrow.

November 05, 2008, 4:36 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture...

Oh welcome then, _seekingTHEfuture_. I'm not sure about my blog but it's just something I do for fun.

You can _tell_ that they're an item! OMG we must be on the same wavelength, if you know what I mean. _sigh_

November 05, 2008, 4:36 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight...

I _do_. Wow! And you know what else I can foresee?

That I'm going to love you _too_.

November 05, 2008, 4:37 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture...

O... kay. You lost me there, you know. What do you mean, exactly?

But we can still be friends. :)

November 05, 2008, 4:37 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight...

Oops. I can't keep my mouth shut, can I? Just don't mind me. Nice meeting you, _twilight._

November 05, 2008, 4:38 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture...

Nice meeting you too. And thanks for dropping by. :)

November 05, 2008, 4:38 PM  
pawn said...

Wow, your second post is pretty loaded. But nice scoops by the way.

November 05, 2008, 4:39 PM  
Vampire said...

Hmm. I wonder why this girl from that Biology class never gave the guy a chance...

November 05, 2008, 4:39 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire...

The guy... He has a name, you know. It's THE JERK. Sheesh.

And are you blind? Haven't you read the fact that he's a _jerk_. He really is. I mean, who hits on a poor girl in class? Not a gentleman I can tell.

November 05, 2008, 4:39 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight...

Maybe because the girl never really _gave_ him a chance, that's all. Maybe he tried, but the girl shunned her away.

November 05, 2008, 4:40 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire...

Chances are not given to people who never take other people's feelings into consideration. It's obvious he doesn't know a _thing _about how it feels to be treated like _air_. He's naive and tends to live on his own, conceited world. That's why he's a jerk.

The first step would be to at least _apologize_. But did he? No. His ego's too big for that.

November 05, 2008, 4:40 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight...

We'll just see about that.

November 05, 2008, 4:41 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire...

Well, I hope you enjoy your disappointment.

;

Chapter 2 down. :) I hope you like it. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Miscalculations

This is supposed to be early but there's a little hold up. This isn't beta-ed also. I don't know what happened.

;

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 3: Miscalculations  
Author: Contrariwise :)**

;

"Ugh, I'm so confused."

There. I said it. I whined inwardly some more in an effort to placate my confusion, pouting while staring at my glowing monitor.

And here I was, thinking that finally, _finally_ the bad things that were lined up for me for this day had reached its end. Even though the memory from Mr. Banner's class was still crystal clear in my mind, I can tell that my spirits were still on relative high as I happened to pass by the west wing staircase that afternoon. While it was exceptionally hard not to think of the embarrassment I felt back in Biology, I managed to pull myself through—but it wasn't without effort.

_That_ would be the first time I had messed up in front of a teacher in my entire life—I can't just let it go. At that point, I was wishing that I wasn't an easy blusher _so bad_ I wanna cry. But no. My face felt like it'll spontaneously combust as I stare Mr. Banner blankly. And as if someone up there is mocking me, the whole class effectively turned to me, their eyes popping.

As I had told you before, no one noticed me. They used to but... yeah. No one really paid attention to a weird brunette who stumbled on her feet every two minutes. But as my classmates turned to my direction, what they all saw was the mere fact that I was seated beside none other than the almighty Edward Cullen. In Biology. Putting two on two, they realized, or that was what it seemed to me, that I was the "poor little girl" _twilight_ is talking about in her yellow blog in yellow fonts. I can see their reactions vividly it made my head swirl. Some were shocked, disappointed, disgusted and even... scandalized. Tch. It seemed like Bella Swan was far too small and far too plain for a girl that it would be the highest form of blasphemy to even consider the fact of sympathizing on my predicament. Great. I feel so bad I buried my face in my hands, apologizing.

But then, I wasn't entirely damned, that's for sure. Well, at least not that much.

Being utterly shocked was _such _an understatement. I was never the type to usually pay attention to the things around me but it was hard to miss _that_ certain occurrence. If I hadn't spotted Rosalie's perfect blond curls, I wouldn't have taken a second look. Imagine my horror upon seeing Emmett with her, erm, well, making out. Okay. I knew what I was seeing but I just can't process it. Instinctively, my face heated up and immediately ran to Gym where my next class would be, but not until cataloging such discovery in my mind (and tripping for like, three times on the way. At least I didn't hit my head this time).

I thought it was only Alice and Jasper (it's just a _hunch_)—and that alone made me gag. They live in the same house! And now Rosalie and Emmett are together too?

My eyes.

So imagine my glee upon whipping another post and updating Caught in the Act just now. And I was close to cloud nine as I read my fellow students' comments. They were, in no doubt, surprised as I was. For Rosalie and Emmett. For Alice and Jasper. And of course, about Edward's jerky behavior. Who wouldn't be? Tomorrow will surely be an excruciating day for the Cullens, knowing that my blog would even be mentioned on our school paper.

I couldn't be happier, I know. But then, this... this_ vampire_ person was obviously killing my buzz. Caught in the Act is a place for me to blow off some steam and to placate my frustrations—it's on my disposal because I made it. It's not some place to challenge my views, let alone question my assessments, even though how much of a loser an author I am.

The point is this is my blog.

_Ugh._

_Vampire_'s replies were downright cryptic, all the while smearing his negation to my actions right on my face. Why can't he (or she, we never know) just shut up? I may impose a lot of things in my blog but for him to do the same is just annoying. Why does he have to defend that jerk? And what does he know about chances and humiliation in the first place? If _vampire_ wasn't so defensive I could've entertained his thoughts, but _no_; he's just as hell-bent as I was in defending our respective sides. We'll never reach a compromise. Why can't that _vampire_ just build a blog on his own and leave me alone?

And it's seriously getting in my nerves. _Great_. Virtual terrorist, that's what he is to me.

Well, _that_ confused me. A lot.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind.

I frowned when I got distracted by my overflowing comments, my speaker making that odd popping sound from now and then for every new mail. Well, that's it.

I turned to and approached my bed before plopping on it, lying on my stomach.

Okay.

Was I being totally obnoxious about this whole ordeal with Edward in Biology?

My lips set on a grim line. Maybe. Maybe I'm being overly judgmental. Maybe, just like what _vampire_ had pointed out, I never really gave him a chance. Maybe I never will, seeing the way things are. Maybe I really am a bad person for acting impulsively and for hitting Edward while his back's turned. Maybe I really deserve to be an outcast because of this attitude of mine.

But does that make him a good person in return? While it's clear that I have my fair share of shortcomings, he could've at least made me feel better by acting otherwise. But did he? _No_. I could be making harsh judgments about him (but it's not without guilt, people; I'm not gutless) but he wasn't of any help for he's too busy making fun of me at the most embarrassing and downgrading ways. I may not give him another chance for clearly he seemed to blow them up every freaking chance he got. And I could be a bad person by setting Caught in the Act and stringing his innocent brothers and sisters on this, but would that make him any better from me? Will it be so hard to apologize, even to a nobody like me, just to make the world a better place? Whatever happened to all the nice people? I may deserve the worst possible ways of tormenting such a bad soul like what I obviously have but who's he to do that?

This has got to be the first (and probably the only one) time that I get to stand up for myself. And while I may rank along with the most horrible creatures for acting like this then at least I still have my pride.

Maybe that's not much of a possession but it's better than merely accepting the way things were (just like how I did since day one).

I bit my lip and rolled on my back. After a minute, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

;

Angela grinned to me again, elated at the attention our school paper was getting. We're both currently in our last class before lunch starts (and the only class we both have for this year. _Sad_), which is Spanish, and she's practically bubbling with appreciation. I felt happy for her. I heard that students even lined up in front of their office as early as 6:30 AM to get copies. Whoa.

And while Angela claimed that this could be an effect of the "popular blog," as she even quoted, I assured her that it's a balance between their great performance for the past weeks and other unexpected happenings in Forks High.

And the blog…

But the blog is minimal, I think.

After answering the exercises our Spanish teacher had laid out for the day, I excused myself from class to take a short trip to the bathroom. It was excessively getting rowdy and disruptive as the day progressed. The Cullens, for one thing, were late, further building up whatever wild speculations that were passed on through the night. I didn't spot their Volvo on my way in and I heard from Jessica (her voice's just too loud that entire class could) that they came late. Probably to avoid us and other forms of confrontation. Well, they should be taking precautions. Charlie told me yesterday when he arrived from work (which he heard from Mrs. Newton while Mrs. Newton heard it from Mike, of course) about the Cullen scandal, with the Cullen siblings being paired up.

I vaguely noticed that I told him that Edward's spared from such rumor for he's single and he just shrugged, never believing me. At least Charlie still adores our small-town doctor, Carlisle, and his amazing match-making skills... Okay, I was only speculating on the last part)

The news did stir Forks that everyone's so into it.

Who wouldn't be anyway?

Well, not me I guess, I thought as I went to the second nearest girl's bathroom. The nearest one was under maintenance (only in Forks, only in Forks) so I had to pass along a lot of classrooms to reach my destination. I tried not to arouse the students' attention but I was never one to walk without injuring myself so it's just safe to say that a few heads still turned to my direction. I immediately entered in one of the cubicles and just sat there, blinking absentmindedly. I frowned as my skirt hitched higher, revealing my ugly thighs. While I had claimed that I was not someone with a right mind, I still know that wearing a (short) skirt in school is just suicide. But Charlie (in his vain attempt to help me out in the household chores) tried to use the washing machine two days ago and ended up breaking that old thing. We had to avail laundry services and since I don't have much in my wardrobe (and because that was _so_ unprecedented), I was faced with a dilemma. All my jeans were currently 'unavailable' so I'm stuck in this (short) skirt Renee gave me as a birthday present last year.

Bella Swan. In a (_short_) skirt. The end has come.

That's when I heard someone as she entered the CR. She ran the faucet and as I was about to get out of my cubicle, I heard her talk.

"Hi, Jazz."

Alice. The other school girls have this weird nasal sound as their voice; only Alice has this sweet, musical ring in hers.

And Jasper?

I heard her giggle. Seems like she's talking with someone in her cell.

_Oh_.

"Well, I just miss you, that is. Calculus is boring."

I heard another peal of laughter. It was silent for awhile, like she was listening as the person in the other line spoke before giggling again. "I'm afraid we can't take any of the staircases this time, even in between classes. It's Rose's and Emmett's fault. And I have a feeling that more students will be on a lookout." She paused. "Maybe we can take the roof top instead."

Was that what I think it was?

Ugh. My eyes. My _ears_. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be ecstatic upon hearing yet another gossip (which is a confirmation of what I just posted yesterday) or if I was too embarrassed for overhearing such conversation. Well, I never really had a boyfriend so I don't know what couples talk about 'privately.' A new making out venue is far from what's on my mind. Maybe that's the reason why I'm never, ever going to have one. I shuddered at the thought and praised the heavens when Alice ended their phone conversation. She turned off the faucet before I heard her leave.

Seems like I (and as well as _seeingTHEfuture_) got this one right.

I contemplated if I will still go back to my Spanish class or not; we only have a couple of minutes before the bell rings. And I'm sure Angela will take care of my belongings. I'll just meet her in the cafeteria, I suppose. With that, I sat on the bowl again, ignoring the way my (_incredibly_ short) skirt hitched upwards... again.

;

I was startled when the bell rang and decided to vacate the area immediately. Girls will soon pile up here, especially during breaks. It undeniably becomes a war zone over who gets to use the biggest mirrors first. I wouldn't be caught dead here… in a skirt. I rushed to the cafeteria and decided to buy my lunch even before the students arrive; never giving the usual cafeteria lines a chance to form. Besides, I was in a skirt, remember? I had to do evasive tactics. I maneuvered to the salad bar, as safely as I was capable of, elated that the coast is almost clear. I tried not to remind myself that I was born without any luck and that this peaceful time will surely not last but at least I get to buy lunch…  
That is before I suddenly slammed onto someone else...

-HARD for whoever it was, he (or she) apparently is in quite a hurry just as I was that I not only staggered back due to devastating impact, I also felt that I was falling.

While in a skirt.

Shit. I told you I have rotten luck. Images flashed through my mind at that split of a second. _Scary_ stuff. I was in a skirt for god's sake! And now I'm about to hit and sprawl on the cafeteria's floor. In front of someone else. Who'll be ultimately scarred for life. And who'll spread nasty rumors about me. _Oh no_. Then I'll end up like Hannah in _Thirteen Reasons Why_.

But before I hit the cafeteria's marbled floor, an unexpected hand caught my small back, preventing the disaster from happening.

Thank you! But it seems like my weight was too much for the other person, or maybe it's just because of the abrupt situation that we almost lost our balance. But thank god for those muscles, in which I had the opportunity to lay my hands on (I didn't do it on purpose, not that I'm complaining) and steadied ourselves.

Whew. Crisis averted.

I blinked my eyes open, not knowing what and who to expect, and stared at Edward's impossibly flawless face, probably with a confused (and a disoriented) look.

Okay. You have to know that this would be the first time I had seen him this close. So it's okay to I know I'm supposed to hate him for he's a royal jerk who deserves some ass kicking. _Still_, I wasn't able to control myself from staring back, admiring his beauty. His face is back on being completely unreadable as he stared back at me, his face only inches from mine. You know, when he's totally not speaking, he could be a nice person. But he just can't help himself.

"I..." he started.

Oh. I'm so not blushing right now. _again_. I. Am. Not. This is the heat. And the proximity. And wow, he's really hot…

And yes. C'mon, Edward, this is your chance. See? I'm giving you a lot of chances. Say it.

_Say it!_

Even though I wasn't talking, I knew my eyes mirrored the exact words my mind was screaming right now. Yes. This is the chance. If he blew this up, then he's the same person I was blogging about. Well, he really was a jerk but who wouldn't want a better place (and a hot prom date, if I may ask for more)? His emerald orbs tightened before tearing his gaze from mine, frowning.

_What the freaking hell! Say you're sorry, you jerk!_

My brows furrowed, still waiting (on his arms... _sigh_. NOT).

He spared me another wary glance, a flash of what seemed like an apologetic look accidentally slipped, before he pulled me straight up so fast up I got dizzy.

What's his problem? It took me awhile to gain my bearings (and to silence my aching heart from utter disappointment... to him, that jerk!) and when I looked up, he looked sober.

He smirked, though I did not the miss the fact that his eyes were void of their usual amusement they reflect whenever he's taunting me (which is on a daily basis to my dismay). My brows creased as I got distracted before he glared at me, clenching his jaw.

_How dare he—_

"Nice skirt."

He did not! This is war!

;

I managed to see to it that my blog post that afternoon was just as merciless as it _should_ be. I wouldn't want to lose my thunder, even though I was freaking confused right now.

Of course I just have to spill them the news about Alice and Jasper. And apparently, Jessica Stanley, yes, caught them making out in the roof top on her quest to gather more gossips to talk about (she emailed _twilight _the overwhelming details that I don't really have to know. But I appreciated her effort and gave her a heads up on my post). She even informed me that she's planning on building a _twilight_ army to cover more grounds and to get more gossips for me to post in Caught in the Act. While I wouldn't really want to hear more from the likes of her, it's still the thought that counts.

And though it seemed like Rosalie and Emmett appeared oblivious of the attention they are getting, that didn't save them from my blogging. I sort of eavesdropped while I was passing my (early) lab report to Mr. Banner in the Faculty Room when a few of the teachers began talking about the blog and its content. And while they all find it a bit disturbing, they were still as caught up as the students were on my findings. Mr. Anderson, a Physics instructor, spilled that Rosalie used to excuse herself during his class and disappears for a good ten minutes before coming back. I was beyond mortified to know that Ms. Cook, Emmett's Literature teacher, also had the same experience with Emmett. It's just bothered me that Mr. Anderson's Physics and Ms. Cook's Literature are on the same period. Of course I blogged about that. And of course people are just as scandalized as I was.

Yes. I am great.

And you know the best part?

The Jerk got his ass kicked (virtually).

By now, everyone's pretty much convinced of how rude and inconsiderate he is. I didn't mention the cafeteria incident but I did tell them about what happened in Biology. I have to spare the almighty Isabella Swan from _further _humiliation by mentioning and reminding the school that I was in a skirt so I skipped the cafeteria part. No. Not in a million years. Instead, I focused on the Biology incident.

But then, even before I could write my daily scoop of shit for the jerk, something hit me…

Well, things got a teensy weensy different last time Biology.

I can't tell you how scared shitless I was as I sat on my stool while he glared at me with utmost repulsion. What did I do now?

I wasn't the one who can't even say the word "sorry" like a proper human being.

I wasn't the one who began going all psycho on a poor kid he bumped back in the cafeteria.

And I wasn't the one who's glaring an innocent classmate that time.

Huh. So he's shown his true colors. How marvelous. And hell yes, I was right from the start. I was obviously a nuisance for him and now he resorted to much violent though less embarrassing ways of torturing me. Well, I can stand his unspoken death threat as if he was wishing that I should just shrivel up and die. I'm used to that. And it's not like I care what he thinks about me. I don't care if his twisted hobby is tormenting small people but he has to realize that there were far more important things than doing so.

Maybe like thinking of way to redeem himself since the whole student body are now up against him.

I didn't write about him, yes, but people are still convinced of his dismal behavior. And they're standing for it. He might not be present on my post but he was, on my comments section.

See? I won.

But what's the price?

I sighed (not from disappointment, I tell you. _Really_) as I waited for my comments to pile up. More and more students were voicing out their thoughts and I was more than happy to see that.

But then, I was actually waiting for _Vampire_ to comment on my latest post, simply because I need some (virtual) bitching to do and he's the best candidate for that. Maybe he'll rant about how stupid I was this time, since he likes picking on people. But whatever.

I rolled my eyes before finally getting bored, not in the mood to reply on my comments and climbed back to my head.

A question floated my head ceaselessly, annoying me to hell, for the two people who kept my mind running in circles for a couple of days now. I know it's stupid to be confused right now. I started this. And now I was stressed beyond words. I can't even get a decent sleep last night. One of them was my virtual punching bag, who mysteriously made its presence known and then leaves without a word, without even resolving our argument. I know it's just a silly misunderstanding, and given a different circumstance, we can surely arrive at a compromise. The other was my freaky Biology seatmate, who's now showing his true colors. On me. They're both ignoring me, I can tell.

What did I do to them this time?

;

**Edward's POV**

I was never really prone to childish tendencies and unexplained, irrational behavior. I lost my parents when I was still a kid; I had to stay in an orphanage for four months until Carlisle and Esme found me. All of these twists and turns in my life molded me into what I am now: strict, responsible, rule-bound. I take life seriously, albeit _too _seriously. I see to it that I don't disappoint my parents. I always make sure I do well in school. I stand up for my brothers and sisters and I know they look up to me as well.

So why am I letting someone affect, and worst, dictate my actions now? I used to break free and rise from other people's expectations, never really listening to what they would have to say about me, and just do what I believe is right. What the hell happened?

I ran my fingers on my already messy hair, tapping the steering wheel with my free hand as I waited patiently for my brothers and sisters to arrive. I stared at the Cullen driveway longingly, knowing what's ahead in school.

To think that this all happened because of a blog.

A blog, of all things.

It's kind of ridiculous how a mere electronic journal can stir the school's interest in the worst possible ways.

The first post was just plain funny. I knew we'll create some sort of buzz in this small high school once we arrive. My siblings and I at least expected that for we transfer every after two years—for a change of environment, Esme explains. Of course I can tell that she was merely fond of relocating and buying and designing houses after she gets bored on her latest project but I'm happy to see her happy. We're all happy to see her happy. We're all used to all sorts of school welcoming, but what we had here in Forks, of all places, was by far the most bizarre. And probably the craziest that we ever had to deal with.

I was just absentmindedly browsing the net for bookstores near Forks that fateful afternoon when I stumbled upon that, that overly-designed, canary yellow blog with annoying fonts. I frowned at the repulsive layout and soon deduced that annoying us would be _twilight_'s top priority; both the blog's appearance and content were enough to make my blood boil, and it wasn't even up until that day. But then, as I read _her_ (I can tell) first post, enumerating her first impression of me and my siblings, I can't help but to grin.

Well, what can I say? She's merely venting, channeling her frustrations to us by constructing such site. Whatever her reasons were, I can't help but to laugh at her antics. She thus reminds me of that girl in Biology class. While I wasn't quite happy that my innocent seatmate was being dragged into this mess (I read from some of the blog's comment that the girl's name was Isabella Swan. Hmm. _Bella Swan..._), I still find it amusing that she made so much an impact on me I'm actually relating her to this unanimous blogger.

Who can blame me? Every girl I meet resembled a full-time stalker. Bella, on the other hand, wasn't.

-which made _a lot _of difference I can't stop myself from sort of sparing her my attention. It's not every day that someone gets your name wrong. It made me feel, what? Human? Here's a girl, with no preconceptions and other sort of notions about me she even got my name wrong. All my life I met girls and girls who claim to know me but in truth just fill their heads with a me that was far from who I really am. So even after our teacher arrived and our classes started, I can't wipe that ridiculous grin off my face. I was expecting her to find me strange, even scary actually—in which maybe Bella _did_. Well, at least someone did find me scary, and she spilled it on her new blog bluntly. Not only was I dubbed a jerk, I was also accused of 'bullying' Bella.

Funny.

And it made my life interesting, for it wasn't a single bit before.

The next day, never really wanting to terrify and further 'bully' my Biology seatmate, I planned to talk to her since she never really got to introduce herself the last time. I also have to see to it that she shouldn't be affected by anything that blog had said and will be saying. I was also inclined to tell her, or more so like _confess_ that... well...

You see, that morning, experiencing snow for the first time after moving from Alaska just a few days back, we (me and my siblings) got all worked up and began tossing snowballs to each other upon our arrival to school. We waited until the lot was free from anyone and began the fight. I wasn't actually expecting anyone other than us to loiter around the parking lot for it's almost close to first period. I then spotted Emmett hiding from a sedan in front of me, though he sure was oblivious of my hiding place. I took that perfect opportunity and threw a fast ball on him, expecting to hit his head squarely. That is until an unsuspecting Bella came out of nowhere and _BAM_! She staggered back as I was taken aback, mortified. I watched in worry as she shook the ice off her hair, frowning. When I mustered enough courage to apologize, she was already gone.

So I owe her an apology, it seemed like it.

Who knew saying your sorry was this hard? I blame it to lack of experience.

When Biology came, I was hyper aware when she arrived, though I pretended to look ahead, feigning interest on the white board. I felt afraid that the damage had been done.

But I already made my resolve. I would prove myself to her. If I can make her see who I really am, I can be relieved to no end. Then the entire school can think anything outrageous about me, just as long as this girl gets to know me. I was able to catch that she was a bit edgy at that time and after choosing my right words and the right tone, I talked to her.

I _tried_. She then began frowning, even snapping back at me. I reminded myself that this might be some sort of an effect of what happened yesterday, and that she was just having a rational response to my 'rudeness.' But then she frowned even more, as if detesting the idea that I was actually talking to her. This time I kept up with her intense gaze, trying to see it I was already too late.

And then Mr. Banner called her.

Then she ignored me altogether.

What was that?

She ignored me. Like _air_. I don't understand.

And then came the second post from that blog. With that came two realizations: first, I received my first ever rejection (from any attempt) that afternoon in Biology and second, _twilight_'s lying. By that time, my siblings had already heard about that yellow blog with ugly fonts and a confusing layout and most importantly its content from school, and were all eager to actually read more from it. Imagine my utter disgust when I read the post about Emmett and Rosalie. It's not like I didn't know that they're together and all but sucking each other's face off on our second day of school is just unacceptable. What part of 'taking things slowly' that Carlisle had told us they don't understand?

Now everyone's just scandalized as they all should be. They all think we live in the same house. Technically, we do. But if said house was a thousand square feet large with ten rooms then at least they would understand our situation. Hell, I don't even see anyone from my family until dinner and that's the closest we can ever get to each other.

There was also this issue about Alice and Jasper.

And then there's me, terrorizing a poor girl.

She's definitely making things up, I can say. _Twilight_ is.

At least on the last part.

I was so driven off the edge that I ignored those four in their pursuit to uncover the blogger's identity at all cost.

I set on and began asking questions to _twilight_, hoping to get some answers. I can say that she's just as hard-headed as I was on this, but can't she at least try to be nice? She's being judgmental. Along with Bella. And it bothered me. It bothered me that that _bothered_ me.

Being confused to the pits of hell the next day was an understatement. Nothing makes sense anymore. And the blog is making things harder that it had been for all of us. We had to wait until every student gets it before I stirred the car away from the shadows we were hiding to avoid confrontations, like we're fugitives, like we're guilty of all that blog's accusations. I even have to leave early to be able to eat in peace during lunch since the cafeteria was not the safest place for us. Not until the fuss subsides.

But then I just have to meet Bella there.

I had to disregard the way it felt when her body collided on mine, and how adorable she lloked on that skirt, and the way her face braced for the impact of hitting the floor that never really came. At that instant, I was hoping that I wouldn't disappoint her. Yes. That was the chance. That was probably my only chance.

But then it hit me.

I _can't_ do it.

I saw on her eyes the chance that I had been waiting for, but then I can't bring myself to say _it_.

But it's not because I don't want to. It's because I _can't_.

I can't bear the fact that I would have to apologize to her for it clearly meant that I had_ hurt_ her. I had hurt her back on our first couple of encounters and I didn't even see that she was hurting in the first place. And it pained me inside that I had indeed inflicted her some sort of pain that I had to apologize for.

Maybe because Bella's right. Maybe because _twilight_'s right.

Maybe because I really am the exact person on the blog.

Heartless.

Selfish.

Insensitive.

Fine.

_Fine._

If they all think that I am some mindless jerk feeding on other people's embarrassment then _fine_. How will I prove myself to someone who's never really gave me a chance to do so?

Why would I do so in the first place?

With that, I glared at her coldly, actually humiliated her for _twilight _to blog about and walked away.

And now I feel guilty. A lot more confused, yes. I was so caught up I jumped when Emmett opened the passenger door.

"That's a first," he pointed out, grinning.

I knew what he's thinking, he was wondering what's wrong with me, and why I haven't been quite like me for the past few days. They _know_ the real me, they know I wasn't like this _before_. But they're helpless now. It had been a week since I started ignoring Bella. I've been proving to _twilight_ how merciless I can be by refusing to interact with anyone else. I would've resorted to actually 'terrorizing' Bella if not for this strange uncomfortable feeling bubbling on my chest, constricting it.

Was I being childish, letting someone take control of my life this much?

Maybe.

But I don't really care.

;

"Don't you want to know who _twilight_ is?"

That would be the fifth time my siblings had tried to snap me out of my sulking and my consequent rude behaviour... and failed. They've constantly bugged me with trivial things like _twilight_'s identity and other numerous ways to get back to her for all the shit she's spreading.

No. I don't give a damn about who that person is. I have no further intentions of knowing someone as narrow-minded as her. And I don't care if my siblings got loads of leads in this pursuit, with Rosalie and Alice determined to put an end to this mess. I don't care if they're only a few steps in unveiling and ultimately associating a face behind that repulsive blog. I don't care. I've been irreversibly altered by how things had turned out; there's no going back. I'm supposed to be the world's biggest jerk, and I will be.

I heard Alice sigh, though I concentrated on driving.

Nothing matters now, except for that ridiculous blog that forced the monster out of me.

Childish, maybe. But I don't really care.

I stepped out of the Volvo upon reaching the parking lot, not even waiting for my siblings, and sauntered towards my first building.

I had to ignore Bella Swan again, though I'm quite puzzled by her behavior these past few days. For three consecutive mornings now, I always find her beside her red old truck, fidgeting. I would feel her gaze on me and when I look up, guilt flood her impossibly breathtaking brown eyes. She will then bite her lip shyly, though she clearly would want to talk. If I had been the Edward I once was, I would gladly spare her the embarrassment and the effort and approach her, ask her what's wrong. But I am a jerk. And she's supposed to be the proof of _that_. Instead, I kept my face forward and my eyes ahead and distant.

It took all my will to walk away from her like that, especially after hearing her soft sigh.

Why does she have this effect on me?

I can hope for a peaceful day ahead, but with all the rumors and the stares, that would be pretty hard to do so. Indeed, a week had passed since our transfer, a week since that blog came up and destroyed my life.

I scoffed, irritated.

While the blog's still on the roll, the author, _twilight_, ceased talking about me altogether after three days. By her fourth post, I was completely taken out of the picture. As far as I remember, that would be the exact time I decided to act like a real jerk and for once even tried to terrify Bella in Biology. But did _twilight_ report the way I glared at that innocent girl in utmost fury? Did she talk about my rude attitude by letting Bella do all our lab work by herself? Did she mention something about the fact that I had failed to apologize despite all the chances I got?

_No_. Not even a word.

And it made my life far more miserable. I thought this was what she wanted? This should be what she wanted right from the start.

The usual happened that day. The students talked ceaselessly about us. I ignored them. Ate lunch. Went to Biology.

Seriously, why do I have to put on this mess?

My mind didn't register the fact that Bella's quite early for Biology that day until I saw her anxious façade. I had to remind myself that she's capable of eliciting this kind of mortification because I was about to join her—the jerk. I ignored her, putting my act for _twilight_'s satisfaction, wherever she is, and paid attention as Mr. Banner walked in, boxes in hand.

"We're blood typing today, people. Get your materials here."

I mechanically stood up and got mine, not bothering to get my lab partner's. Jerks do that. I reached our table and frowned upon noticing that Bella never even bothered to get hers. I growled inwardly, hating the way my mind always end up going back to her. I huffed and sat, listening to the instructions. Soon, Mr. Banner began demonstrating the right way it's done, helping a classmate in drawing the right amount of blood. I already know how—Carlisle is a doctor, as I plan to be in the near future. The class began the activity, but Bella was yet to get her materials. With a groan, now ready to scold her for slacking off (and to further terrorize her, even though I am beginning to find how hard it is becoming to do so), I turned to her, only to be taken aback.

Her hair was on a mess. And her face was pressed on our table. I stared, shocked, as I took in the paleness of her face. What happened to her?

Panic washed through me and my hand instinctively reached her back, shaking her at the slightest manner possible.

"Bella, are you alright?" I was surprised the way concern reined in my strained voice.

"I don't think so," she replied weakly. I noticed the thin sheet of swear on her face as she took ragged breaths through her mouth. I was completely petrified, not knowing what to do. "The smell of blood makes me sick," she added softly.

Without further ado, I grasped her hunched shoulders. "I'll take you to the clinic."

"It'll pass, Edward," she assured, but I brushed it away.

"_No_," I insisted with a tone of finality. There is no way I will watch her wither away like that.

I can see that she would want to protest, but she's too sick to do so. I pulled her closer to my chest as she shivered, ignoring the electric shots that ran up and down in my spine as I touched her forehead. She recoiled a bit, probably feeling the same, odd static after our skin touched before her body slackened on mine. She leaned on me, completely drained before her eyes drooped. My chest constricted painfully and turned to the teacher, thankful that he's making rounds.

He saw me and turned to Bella.

"What happened here?" Mr. Banner asked, eyes never leaving Bella.

"She fainted. Because of the blood," I answered matter-of-factly. "I'll take her to the clinic."

"Will you be needing any help?" he asked.

"No." I draped my arm on the small of her waist and hoisted her up carefully. Her body shifted against mine but she was too weak to support herself. With a sigh, I picked her up. I ignored the stares of my classmates; the only thing on my mind was to get Bella out of here.

Mr. Banner helped us through the back door and pointed me to the left corridor before returning to class. I had to mentally slap myself for I don't know the exact location of the clinic. Great. I took the left corridor, though my eyes never left Bella's pale face.

She was just fine this morning… And now she can almost pass as being a corpse. She was so still. My heart was about to burst from its cage in alarm before I heard her groan.

"Bella."

Her mouth twisted before her eyes fluttered open, blinking. I stopped walking altogether.

"Whoa!" she gasped, registering our close proximity.

"Bella, it's alright. You fainted in Biology," I explained.

She bit her lip before she struggled to break free from my (firm) grasp. I wouldn't let her go.

Yet.

I just witnessed how incredibly fragile and helpless she could be and I repulsed myself for even trying to terrorize this poor girl. She's still a girl. How can I forget that? She deserved more than my rudeness, imposed or otherwise.

She bit her lower lip. I, on the other hand, swallowed delicately.

"I think I can manage now."

"Oh."

Bella nodded weakly before I set her down. Carefully. I settled her near a wall and she leaned her small arm on it. Just as I was about to let go of her completely, she staggered a bit, and my arm snaked back on her waist. She blushed furiously at the contact.

Yes. She's fine now. I can tell as her lovely cheeks were now back in their almost-usual color. But I know too well how fast that might change.

"I am _so _sorry… for the inconvenience," she murmured, embarrassed? It seemed like. She was exceptionally hard to read.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" I asked, wanting to be sure that she's _perfectly_ fine.

She shook her head immediately, revolted by the idea. A few seconds had passed, with her now-steady breaths caressing my face. I heard her clear her throat and noticed that I still had my arm on her side.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking a step closer. Just making sure. Absolutely sure.

"Uh…"

I was completely towering her right now, for she's a head shorter that I am. Her face flushed an even darker shade of red before she looked up and met my gaze. My brows furrowed slightly, wondering why I can't help but to drown on her chocolate orbs, all the while being completely smitten by her beauty. She was staring back at me with the same degree of confusion, her small mouth slightly open. I took her scent in, and my senses being overwhelmed by her sweet, addictive smell. She smelled a lot like freesia. And strawberries.

It was perfect. She's perfect.

I took a deep breath and without even noticing, leaned further to her. She seemed as drawn as I was.

Then she snapped back to reality. "Yes," she said.

I blinked.

She tore her eyes from mine, though she didn't make any effort to move away. "Yes… yes, I'm fine," she stammered, blushing. "You… you don't need to take me to the clinic… I mean," she finished off lamely, biting her lip.

"I see." I nodded and let her go, not feeling quite pleased when my body ached for hers.

She wasn't grateful for the distance, too, I can tell but she brushed it off. She stared at nothing in particular for a while, thinking. Maybe she's wondering what happened to me. I'm supposed to be a jerk. I'm supposed to be acting like a jerk. I wasn't really acting now. This is just me. And it terrified me to some extent that the real me was completely drawn to her. But I reminded myself that it doesn't matter… When she turned to me, resolved as I was, she smiled the sweetest smile.

"Thank you."

;

See that green button below? Yes? Good. :) Well, tell me what you think of this chapter okay?_ Thank you_. :)

Also I _still_ need a beta. I already have chapter 4... But it needs polishing, I can tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Yes, I updated. Why? Read below. :)

;

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 4: Revelations  
Author: Contrariwise :)**

;

What were you supposed to answer to a question like, "do you want me to take you home?"

Maybe I should've started out by _actually_ answering it. But it's me—Bella Swan, the epitome of awkwardness and immaturity—might as well expect that I fidgeted to no end, not meeting his gaze. I waited until the silent gets uncomfortable, then he'll snap out and leave me alone. But he stayed there, waiting for my response, patiently I may say. So I merely nodded my head, completely embarrassed.

How uneventful.

And anticlimactic.

Well, that's me.

He chuckled light-heartedly and I felt my blood rise up on my cheeks yet again. How will I ever get used to this? I stole a swift glance on him again, utterly mesmerized. It's like I was seeing a completely different person. Well, maybe I was. Edward seemed completely at ease now, and the usual amusement on his emerald orbs was back. It was then that I realized that he might not actually be mocking me by staring at me like that. I know when he's scorning me, and I don't want to think about that particular time. He was the jerk _I _had been talking that time and it wasn't a happy sight.

"So you faint at the smell of blood?"

Ugh. He really can't keep his mouth shut, can he?

Unexpectedly, he leaned down and met my eyes. I can't help but to get startled.

"I'm fine," I insisted, crossing my arms on my chest.

He chuckled again, but instead of the usual burst of temper I usually feel whenever people make fun of me, my stomach flipped. I was back on staring him, unable to get over of how perfect he was, especially with that friendly smile on his face. I bit my lip, guilty.

See? He wasn't really so bad. And I feel guilty for putting the blog up in the first place. The remorse was gnawing me for a good couple of days now. It started when he began acting… strange, like he's becoming more and more like the person I wrote, which he really _wasn't_. I exaggerated for my sake, to get my message across that his pretty face was never skin deep, that he's a jerk, to spare girls the impending heartache. He was supposed to be a jerk. And then he began acting like one. And I felt guilty.

I _tried_ talking to him, I really did. The only chance I have was Biology, but he wouldn't budge. He's actually scary when he's trying to be one. Then I thought I could talk to him before school started, arriving earlier than usual. At first I simply got scared. The second attempt I was intimidated by his siblings. The third and the last time, I was sure he wouldn't want to talk to me. The damage had been done. And it's all because of me and my mindless muddling through. I can't bear that fact so I vowed to talk to him this Biology, no matter how much he'll push me away.

But then we blood typed.

Well, I wouldn't be happier on the way things turned out. Though I still feel a degree of embarrassment when I opened my eyes and found out that I was on his arms, I can't help but to be thankful of the fact that I repulsed the smell of blood so much I actually passed out. At least I get to be with him.

I swallowed. That's bad. _Really_ bad.

"I trust you wouldn't want to go back for your things," he reminded, snapping me out from my reverie. I frowned and he got his answer. I was pretty sure that the activity had ended, yes, but the smell of blood would not be easy to wash out. I would know.

"I'll just ask Alice," Edward said, contemplating. "First, we need to get excused."

I nodded. And waited for him to lead the way.

He sighed before he turned to me, hesitant. Well, that's a first. And it made me ecstatic. "And which way is the clinic?" he asked sheepishly.

I giggled, unable to contain my amusement. "You mean you volunteered to take me to the clinic without even knowing where it was?" I teased as I began walking. I know the way to the clinic like the back of my hand. "What if a meteor dropped and hit me on the head right now? You wouldn't even be able to save me by taking me to the clinic. On time."

He narrowed his eyes on the prospect of me getting harmed, though I might be imagining things. Why would he feel protective of me? He could. But not to me. He wasn't able to fight the marvelous smile that crept his lips, though, when I mentioned the meteor part. "Silly. I wouldn't take you to the clinic. I'll take you to the hospital immediately."

"Good thinking. You think I would be able to excuse myself for a few more days because of that?" I asked, hopeful. I heard from Angela that Mr. Banner's other class this morning blood typed too. I would want to ditch, but I can't. I have to talk to Edward, remember? Besides, I'm far too much a coward to ditch. Well, without a _valid _excuse, that is. My conscience wouldn't be able to bear it.

Edward shook his head, clearly entertained. What did I say?

Then I tripped. There's a reason why I _never_ think while walking. Thinking, as well as doing other things, _while _walking was potentially disastrous to me. That was why I tripped almost to my deathbed when I caught Rosalie and Emmett doing their stuff under the staircase. I can't get rid of the thought and I kept falling. The same applies now.

I sighed, knowing that it'll eventually hit Edward how simple and conventional and klutzy I am and that he's better off than talking to a weird brunette like me. Well, I might as well get over it. At least I get to know that he wasn't _that _bad as I thought he was. Imagine my chagrin when he chuckled again. I snapped my head back to him and narrowed my eyes at his playful grin.

"If you keep doing that then you can spare the theatrics of a falling meteor yet still end up with a concussion that will put you out of commission for days." He grinned, his body shaking as he suppressed his laughter, his hair falling on his eyes. I took a sharp breath, steadying my accelerating heart.

"Am I supposed to happy about that?" feigning innocence and humoring him.

He still smiled, so it was all worth it. Maybe it wouldn't sink into him right now. But it's on its way, that I'm sure of.

We reached the clinic and I almost reprimanded myself for getting better. Ms. Cope wouldn't excuse me _now_. Edward made me feel giddy and I'm feeling sturdier than ever. I sighed. This is it. He'll get tired of me then leave me alone. Then he can talk to someone else far more exciting and far more graceful. Imagine my shock when he pushed the clinic door for me, brushing my shoulder lightly. We shuddered at the shock that ran through our bodies. I looked up to him, tentatively, before deciding to let it pass. I must be imagining things. I had to focus on the things at hand. Never in my life had a door been opened for me, let alone by a guy. Except for Charlie of course. And he's my father. Go figure.

I half-smiled, hoping that he'll know that that would be the closest appreciation he can get and stepped into the all-too familiar clinic. I spent most of my schooldays here. Ms. Cope even joked that I was the one using up all the antiseptics and bandages of our small school clinic. It wasn't funny. It reminded me of how awfully uncoordinated and accident-prone I am, so it wasn't. I lifted my gaze sluggishly and saw Lee from the same Biology class me and Edward had, his face pale and his mouth slack. I took a whiff and even Edward wasn't fast enough as the smell of blood entered my system. He grasped my shoulders with his feathery touch and pulled me out of the room, but I'm already feeling nauseous.

I was able to register his face, close to mine as he soothed my upper arm. "Stay here. I'll ask Ms. Cope to excuse us," he explained, his spring green eyes smoldering. I groaned, breathless, as more color drained from my face. "Bella," he panicked.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just talk to Ms. Cope. And don't open the door too wide."

He nodded, torn, before he gave my arm a last squeeze. In a flash, he was gone. I didn't even hear the door open as I settled against the wall, taking deep breaths. I just hyperventilated. In front of him. Because of him!

I was startled when Edward reappeared, an evident concern twisting his perfect features. I must be feverish, imagining that. "Bella, I can take you to Carlisle. Just hang on."

Oops. New town doctor. And doctor meant hospitals. _And_ needles. I felt my strength coming back without breaking a sweat. "No, no thanks," I shuddered. He nodded, quite unsure before he helped me up. Well, that was fast. Usually Ms. Cope would be _so _hard to persuade. I would know. But with Edward, all he could probably do is to look at her straight in the eye and Ms. Cope will immediately give in to his whims. I would. Every girl would.

I sighed. Once he spared someone the right attention, the one he's giving me right now, he can get every girl wrapped around his finger in a snap. I, on the other hand, can't. You can tell by now who's at stake for a potential heartbreak between the two of us. I groaned again. Bad train of thought.

Edward took this as a bad sign and halted our already lethargic pace. I couldn't be more pathetic, can I? He startled me again when he brought my face closer to his, his fingertips touching my collar, burning my skin. I shuddered as he did, confusion taking over my mind.

What's happening to me?

"Can you make it to the parking lot?" he asked, ignoring the sweet scent of his breath. I refused to look him straight in the eye and nodded weakly. I finally meet his gaze when he didn't budge, hoping I didn't as I took in his glorious face. I felt the ground shift beneath me before I blushed. I can't even save myself from such an embarrassing reaction. But instead of cringing, he finally sighed in relief. "I thought you wouldn't get any better. I was really debating whether I'll take you to Carlisle or not."

I straightened up, moving away from him, horrified. "No doctors. _And _hospitals."

He chuckled, his peal of laughter sounding like musical bells. _Great._ This is instantly becoming some sort of a build-up in a fairy tale story. The problem is after being completely swept off my feet, prince charming will end up hitting his head, realizing he's making the biggest mistake of his life and decide that he wouldn't want to kiss me awake. I would remain sleeping, but at least I get to be pretty, though my dreams will forever be filled with a prince charming that never really came. And for god's sake, why am I thinking about fairy tales? And why is my mind taking few steps ahead on something that would clearly not become a future for me?

I groaned.

"Bella," I heard Edward say, pained. "What do you feel? Tell me what you're thinking," he begged.

I sighed, knowing that this would be _it_. "I was thinking of fairy tales. And that my life wouldn't be one. I will end up being stuck on the tower forever, sleeping," I replied in utmost seriousness, realizing that we had reached the parking lot.

"Why Sleeping Beauty, of all the fairy tales?" he asked. I fought the urge to gag that he's actually keeping up with this conversation. Who talks about fairy tales? Me, I guess. But not him, definitely.

I shrugged, making my way towards my truck. "She brought her own destruction to herself by getting herself pricked by the needle." I smiled wistfully. "Knowing me, I would probably end up falling onto the loom altogether. I would be lucky to get away with a single prick."

He grabbed the end of my jacket, not quite pleased. I know this will happen. I should've kept my mouth shut. But this is inevitable. It's about time actually. Too bad. He's really a nice guy.

"Not so fast, Sleeping Beauty. My car's this way."

I staggered and fell back to him, shocked. I haven't completely gained control with my body so… At least his arms felt heaven to me. "What are you saying?" I asked, incredulous. He can't drive me home…

Will he?

I blinked as he led me to his shiny Volvo. This is not happening.

I used the balls of my feet and dug them to the pavement to stop him, but he just dragged me across the lot. As carefully as he can. And this confused me. Why isn't he walking away? "Edward," I groaned. "You can't possibly be serious." My sanity is at stake.

"Yes I am," he replied as we reached his Volvo at the same time. He fished his keys in his pocket without jostling me as I stared mouth-wide at him. The Volvo beeped, its headlights flashing. Sexy car, I vaguely noticed before he opened the passenger door for me. Twice. He opened a door for me twice now. Why would he do that? This can't be real. "It is," he exclaimed, answering my unspoken question.

"No, this is too much," I tried to tell him. There's no way this is happening. "You know, I feel fine," I grinned, a little too wide. "I'll just drive myself home. Thank you, _really_." I even smiled shyly for added effect.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door wider. I bit my lip. I had to remind myself to _not _look him in eye for I'll lose this battle but it was too late. His smoldering eyes looked down on me, begging. Since I _know _I wouldn't win at this point, I just let myself drown on his intense gaze. I can stare his eyes all day. And all night. My face caught on fire at the thought. I can't be thinking about that! Edward smiled crookedly for some strange reason before he composed himself. I did too. "Let's make this easier for the both of us and get in the car, Isabella."

How can he say my name in utmost sexiness? If I wasn't leaning too close to him I would've fell. My knees wobbled like jellies. And what did he meant by _that_? My mind caught up with me just then, wishing it didn't, telling me that he probably wanted to get this done right away; he would want to get rid of me immediately. And I was making it difficult. _Oh_. Okay.

I looked down, not wanting him to see the wave of sadness that hit me hard like a speeding train and sat on the leather seat. He paused, probably figuring out whatever happened to me, though I wouldn't want to get my hopes up, before he went to the driver's side. He slid in much easily as I did.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, the same amount of panic present on his voice.

I blinked, trying to calm myself. The only thing I can repay him for kindness was by not being a kid and just go along with this. Then he'll forget about this and go on with his life. I chose not to answer him, staring at my lap.

I had to jump, completely taken aback when he called my name yet again, now laced with distress, more urgent but never impatient. "_Bella_."

I stared back at him, entirely confused. What's he doing? I'm not even supposed to be here. "I don't know, Edward. You confuse me," I choked back. "I know you're nice, at least _now_, but you really shouldn't have bothered. I don't want to be a burden to you. And I'm sorry I can't help myself from being one. I promise this would be the last time." I wince when my voice broke at the right, or maybe on the wrong, words. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. _That _would be too pathetic. "You're right, we should just get over this," I urged him when it appeared he had no further intention of leaving. My brows finally creased after a minute had passed and he is yet to start the engine. The silence was deafening. But it was comforting, nonetheless. I fought the urge to rip my hair apart before finally giving in and meeting his gaze.

I was momentarily trapped on his glassy stare and I only vaguely registered his frown. My breath hitched, confused. That was a bad move since his scent assaulted me mercilessly, clouding my mind. Several emotions flashed through his gentle orbs, though an apologetic look reined on them. I don't understand. I really don't. "Is that what it seemed to you?" he finally asked, though my mind was still swirling, intoxicated.

"It isn't?" sounding hopeful. And pathetic.

I was sure he caught the expectant edge on my voice and I knew right then that he'll snap out of this and leave me alone for the last time. If he didn't then I wouldn't know what else will make him want to leave. I've practically been at my worst at the small span of time we were together, I'm sure he caught some hints that I wasn't good for him. I never will. He startled me again, though my heart had been fairly used to his sudden actions, by pushing a stray hair away from my face. His touched lingered and I reminded myself to breath. He smiled softly before he pulled away, a beautiful new sparkle on his lovely eyes. He started the car, keeping the small smile on his lips.

"It isn't," he confirmed.

I'm _so _going to blog about this.

;

**Caught in the Act by twilight  
November 12, 2008, Wednesday  
**Post Title: **Do you love me?**

Why hello there my friends. It's just been yesterday since you've last heard from me but as you all notice (or probably _will_ as you go on with this post), I _am_ bubbling with anticipation. And I am _stoked_ (with reasons I cannot divulge, of course, lest I will give out my identity, _right_?).

I am in my happy place, and I hope you all are. _Sigh_

Well, enough about me. Let's get down to business.

_Twilight_ army (you just don't know how amazing that sounds for me) is ultimately making my job easier and the Cullens' much harder. They refuse to make me work with all the gossip-gathering but I won't be slacking of. _You _know that. _They _know that.

So I heard from a member of the _twilight_ army (I have eyes and ears in places you wouldn't even _dare _to imagine in your dizziest daydreams) that yes, the Cullens' are out to get me. Seems like they're getting tired of my usual runabouts about their "stinks." Here's how the conversation went this afternoon outside the Gym locker room, according to her.

[**Ice Princess**]: Anything new?  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: _Yes_. We've narrowed them into three. With one being more likely than the other. (throws a suspicious look and after making sure no one's around, gave Ice Princess a piece of paper)  
[**Ice Princess**]: (reads whatever was written in there) Hmm. It's got to be _her_. I _know _it's her.  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: Evidences. We need evidences.  
[**Ice Princess**]: Why can't we just get over this and just corner her? She'll spill, for it seemed like she couldn't shut her mouth for her own good.  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: That wouldn't be any _fun_. We'll get back to her in more creative ways. You can still get your retribution, and I'll have my fun.  
[**Big Bear**]: (shrugs, kissing Ice Princess' cheek) We can repeat what we did the last time and—  
[**Ice Princess**]: Shush.  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: It's not going to be _that _easy again.  
[**Big Bear**]: (groans) I thought we all know it's _her_. Why do still have that list?  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: I have to make sure. _Very _sure.  
[**Ice Princess**]: Do you think _this _will help him?  
[**Gothic Pixie**]: (sighs) I don't know what happened to him. But I know this is because of that blog.  
[**Ice Princess**]: All the more reason for us to end this. I hate putting up with a grumpy Edward.  
[**Gothic Princess**]: Yes, yes, we will. Now we only have to… (pauses) Wait a minute…  
[_**twilight **_**army member**]: Shoot!

I assure you that no _twilight_ army member is harmed in the makings of this post. She's just cool like that so she got away easily.

So _they _really want to get me. I am _flattered_. I really am. I thought they were too perfect to even _try _to get rid of me. They will survive eventually. But not peacefully, as long as I am here. As well as all of you.

And as you noticed, my blogging has severely affected **The Jerk**. Well, he'll pull through. I guess.

Apparently, I am a girl. I'll spare the Cullens a hard time figuring out my gender. I _will _be offended if they got that wrong. I mean, only a girl would do _this_, right? Or a really twisted guy… which I am _NOT. _But I have a feeling that the names on that List were all girls. Well done. What's a little game without some _fun_?

Bring it on, people.

_Sigh_. You know why I really, _really _like this day? I get to spend some _quality _time with someone I now deem important. Remember that _twilight _is a mere high school student like all of you. And I _do_ worry about my prom date (though I don't particularly prefer dances). And my dress. And my _shoes_ (that needs _extra _consideration and deliberation, you know. People die when their heels snap. I _could_). But because of that special person I _am _considering it, but nothing final on both sides. Huh. He still needs to ask me, you know (and he _will_. I'll strangle him if he doesn't… then jump off a cliff).

Yeah, yeah, the Seattle was an excuse after all. Get over it.

.

.

Posted by twilight at November 12, 2008 5:02 PM 40 comments

November 12, 2008 5:03 PM  
kcalb bocaj said...

So this is the blog my friends had been talking about.

November 12, 2008 5:03 PM  
twilight replied to kcalb bocaj...

This blog is up and running for a week now, buddy. I trust you're not from Forks then?

November 12, 2008 5:03 PM  
kcalb bocaj replied to twilight...

Nope... I'm from La Push but your blog is a lot more popular there than here in Forks, I _think_. My father was beyond overjoyed upon hearing those "Cullen stinks" you posted here. I don't know why he hates the Cullens that much, though, along with other old folks here.

November 12, 2008 5:04 PM  
twilight replied to kcalb bocaj...

Really? Do you know why that's the case?

November 12, 2008 5:04 PM  
kcalb bocaj replied to twilight...

My father mentioned some old family feud. But the Cullens seem nice. I've seen those kids down there and they seem nice, though they keep to themselves, I can tell.

November 12, 2008 5:04 PM  
seekingTHEfuture said…

Hello again, _twilight_. I missed you so much. I was worried sick when you haven't posted anything yet but I guess it just got delayed? But that's okay. I have to sort things out with a family member too so I'm so glad I didn't miss anything. It's kind of annoying when your brother keeps secrets on you. But I _will _find that out. You will help me right?

Wow. I have to give credit to you and your army. The conversation _seemed _like exactly how it went. I trust whoever gave this to you recorded it on tape?

November 12, 2008 5:05 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Hello, _seekingTHEfuture_, I am well, don't worry. This just got delayed. I got home late. Well, _not really _but you get the picture. What's with your family this time? I thought you all arrived to a decision, whatever that was? And I don't think I can help you with this fiasco with your brother, I'm afraid so. I don't have similar experiences… Why don't you wait for him to open up? You should give him a break; he has reasons. Sorry about that.

And yes, it was taped. I wasn't surprised that you got that right. Nothing gets pass you, isn't?

November 12, 5:06 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

I seriously don't know what's wrong about him, though. And it's tearing our family apart. One moment he's fine. Then he goes berserk and began ignoring us, _even in school_. He's one of the nicest people I've met and I know he's acting far from his true self. Then he began asking favors like taking his belongings after he mysteriously disappeared from school… And _now _he's back to his usual cheerful self… Ugh. _Boys_.

Oh, forget about everything. _Twilight_, you have to tell me about this guy! OMG! OMG! OMG! And I can offer you assistance with your dress shopping and all! With _extreme _pleasure. ;)

November 12, 5:07 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Boys just need some time, I guess. And he's your brother. You'll sort it out.

Ugh, are you planning to monopolize the comments section again, seekingTHEfuture? But since I am overly excited about this topic you brought up (and what took you so long?) then I'll talk about him. :)

OMG! You _have _to find me a dress. Though it's not yet official but you know when things are on their way. But as you can see, I am fashionably inept. And I can't dance. _But_ I want to go to prom with him! I have to strike whilst the iron is hot! And the dance's a week away…

November 12, 5:08 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

We _will_, twilight! I truly hope that we can be _real _friends. I want to find you the perfect dress and I know you'll be dazzling on it! And the best part is that you get to spend the night with him! OMG! How's he like? Do you like him? Or do you like-_like _him already—for there is a difference on that, you know? _Gasp _Maybe it's already _love_! OMG!

November 12, 5:09 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

I hope we can be _real _friends too. I don't have many friends in real life.

Um… I don't know _yet _about that. What do _you _think?

November 12, 5:09 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

You have to tell me what he's like first. Then I'll try to see if you're compatible with him since I seem to know who you are it feels like I've known you for a long time. C'mon.

November 12, 5:10 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Just don't mention the identity part, you know. As you've read on my post, people are out to get me, probably to skin me to death. I don't want that to happen. Yet. I will first settle things with this guy then they can take me away and feed me to the lions after.

Let's see. What's he like?

Well… it seems to me that I misjudged him. I can't really tell but I found out that he's really nice. I felt guilty that I assumed things about him. And he's super polite to me, you know. He's very caring, and he treats me suitably, knowing myself. We're still getting to know each other and this might probably be something I'm making up. I can't rule that out. Maybe he's just nice to everyone… _Ugh._ Now I'm confused.

November 12, 5:11 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

_Twilight_, you have to ask him the real deal! I mean, if you're on your way to _that _then I suggest start talking about it. You have to be sure about this. Heartaches are bitches.

But reading the way you describe him, I think he's perfect for you. I assume that you weren't _really _this close before and now he began to open up things—which is a good sign. Take my psycho of a brother for instance. I bet she met some girl, but he wouldn't tell us about her. But I can tell he already loves her, even if he hasn't even realized that yet. It's not everyday people elicit major changes on someone. And I can see that the same applies to you. You will never be the same after this. I'm more than happy that you get to be happy.

Now I want to buy you a prom dress. _Pouts_

November 12, 5:12 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Pouting doesn't work virtually, thank god for that. I know I wouldn't be able to resist that in person.

_Ugh_. I can't be in love with him, _seekingTHEfuture_! I'm still waiting for his mind to catch up on him so he could dump me. I'm not really that special. But at least I can go to prom with him. That's enough. And he can't love me back! Why would he do that?

November 12, 5:12 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Don't say that! You deserve him and you'll end up together and _I know that_! Listen to me, okay? Don't look down to yourself. You're good for him. Maybe even better. And he'll love you as much as you love him. But you need to get him as a prom date first.

November 12, 5:13 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Well, he sort of told me that he _might_ like me. Sort of. But I guess I'll hold onto that. He's nice. And he'll probably make me happy. If he does that then I don't care whatever happens after. I can't believe I just talked myself into coming to prom because of him. I'm pathetic.

November 12, 5:13 PM  
seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

No you're not! Stop thinking about bad things, _twilight_. It helps.

Oh. Sorry, _twilight_. I have to go. My Mom's calling me for dinner. We're eating from somewhere fancy outside town to meet some relatives. Talk to you tomorrow.

November 12, 5:14 PM  
twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Always. :)

;

I smiled gingerly as I stretched my stiff back. Talking with _seekingTHEfuture_ was one of the things I look forward for in my everyday posts. It's like talking to Angela, just over the net without really knowing her identity, but still feeling it's _her_. I connect easily with people whom I will soon treasure as friends, and I easily did that with _seekingTHEfuture._ I wonder if we can be friends in real life, but then scoffed at the idea. Who would want to be friends with Bella Swan?

The comments flooded my mail as usual but I choose to climb back on my bed. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. I still didn't know what _happened_. It was so fast my mind (and my heart) can't keep up. I can't really be serious about prom, can I? I mean, its prom. And he's Edward. And I'm Bella. _Ugh_. It doesn't make sense at all!

And he makes it a hell lot difficult to do so. Is it legal to get easily smitten like that? He's too perfect for his own good. And I can't really be falling. It wasn't a question. It's a fact. And it will stay that way.

I groaned when my heart fluttered and pulled a pillow. I rested my chin on it, biting my lip. I stared at my clock, counting the minutes. It's been twenty-three minutes since I left his car and he drove off. We chatted a bit after we got here and forgot about the time. It seems like he has some form of family get together and dinner he needs to attend outside town. Well, it was a long chat but I don't want to get my hopes up. There's no way he's interested in me. Not in that way, maybe. It's funny how things turned out. I blogged him just now but in an entirely different way. He isn't _The Jerk_ anymore. If someone finds out about that I'll be dead. I kicked my sheets, annoyed, before I dozed off.

When my opened my eyes, it was already dark. I got up, opening my window to get some nice, fresh air. I gasped, forgetting about Charlie when I remembered that he's on patrol now. They're on a mad pursuit for a big-time group of thieves and he wouldn't take a break until it's over. I rolled off my bed and sat on my computer chair, staring at the darkened monitor. I forgot to turn it off. I moved the mouse and the monitor went back to life. I was about to turn it off when a popping sound came from my speaker, signaling a mail. There are still people out there reading my pathetic blog at this point? It's been two hours, I noticed before I froze.

November 12, 6:58 PM  
Vampire said…

Seems like you're giving a lot of chances now. That's good.

November 12, 6:59 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

And you're back, it seems.

November 12, 5:59 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight…

My absence is necessary. I have a few things to sort on my own.

November 12, 6:59 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

Things are much better now, I suppose?

November 12, 5:59 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight…

I _think_.

November 12, 7:00 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

Why is that? I wish they are, though.

November 12, 7:00 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight…

They will be, I guess. Actually, we're on the same boat. I'm about to ask someone out for prom tomorrow. I don't exactly know _how _but I wouldn't want to procrastinate. I've been dragging out things lately. I have to shape up.

November 12, 7:00 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

_Gasp _What the hell are you waiting for? Don't make a fuss about _how_ it's going to be! I bet she'll be more than happy if you just _get on with it._

November 12, 7:01 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight…

You think so?

But I wouldn't want to rush things. For her, I mean. I might scare her off.

November 12, 7:02 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

At least you _tried_. Suck it up and just tell her.

November 12, 7:02 PM  
Vampire replied to twilight…

I will…

Well, I _will_. I'll tell you how it went.

November 12, 7:03 PM  
twilight replied to Vampire…

Good luck. :)

;

That was unexpected.

I felt the nice November breeze as it blew through my window before I smiled inwardly. Everyone seemed to be fine. _Vampire _is. Well it's about time. He needs to get that stick off his ass. This is just a prom date prospect and he's already being nice to me. What more if he gets to be with her? I bet the world will indeed be a better place.

I grinned before being taken aback by my messy inbox, my comments overflowing like crazy. _Ugh_. I felt an OC-attack and began sorting my mails. It's been a week and the alerts were bugging me like hell. I made a folder for all those comments and dragged the messages there, keeping occasional mails from my Mom and Angela on my inbox. It took all my time. Maybe I have to use another email account for _Caught in the Act_. I even gasped when I missed an email from Mom. She's going to freak out.

I pulled my feet up and rested my chin on my knees as I began reading the comments I missed for today's post.

That was until a small rock hit me squarely on the head after I was about to be done.

What the _HELL_!

The pebble, after hitting my head, fell on the floor with a dull 'clank' but the sound was drowned out by my stomping feet. Stupid kids. They might be playing some sort of pranks on me again. But seriously, throwing rocks at my window can kill me! I reached the open window, nose flaring in anger before my mouth fell open.

"Bella, are you alright? I'm sorry!"

I can't believe my eyes. "Edward!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Even in the dark, I can still see how his face glowed with perfection. But this is not the time to admire his god-given glory. He almost killed me.

"Why are you throwing rocks at my window? Do you want to kill me?" I demanded, incredulous. It was a pretty well-aimed hit, I vaguely noticed. Just like that stupid snow ball that hit me a week ago. It felt exactly like that. Weird.

"No!" he panicked, rocking on his soles, obviously nervous.

I blinked. "Then why are you here? Do you want your rock back?"

"No!" he replied instantly.

He came all the way here to play some charade? _Ugh_. "Then what?"

"I have to ask you something," he stated, his musical voice standing out against the calm, peaceful night. I felt goose bumps on my arms.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow…?" I asked, confused.

"No."

I tilted my head, perplexed. We were just together. What can he possibly miss asking me? "Then what is it, Edward?"

He paused, stalling. "Can I come in?"

"No," I growled. He took a step back, cringing.

He groaned before looking up to me again, sober. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked softly.

"What?"

He took a deep breath before turning to me again. I have to grasp for my window sill for support as I felt my knees giving in.

There's no way…

There's no freaking way!

"Isabella Swan," he called out and my face burned. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

_Oh. Lord_.

"No, she will not!"

"What?"

"Bella?"

I shook my head, confused. "Dad!" I panicked, spotting his cruiser behind Edward's Volvo, face flaming and glaring daggers on Edward. He heard Edward_. Jesus._

"What are you doing here at this hour? And why are you yelling like that?" He asked, dubious. He pulled his handcuffs and stormed to Edward's direction, which seem to be completely rooted on his spot. _Shit_. I have to stop this from becoming disastrous. This is my father we're talking about. And Edward. I groaned before I flew towards the stairs, hoping to make it on time.

;

Today is my birthday. :) Happy birthday _me_. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Expectations

**I don't know why but some people PM-ed me because the chapter won't show. I decided to put it up again. **

* * *

Yes, before anything else, I have to remind all of you that in this story, everyone's human. I mentioned that on the summary but a lot of people were still asking about it. I wouldn't want to confuse anyone on this chapter so I'm reminding you all about that.

And thanks to everyone who showed me some love on my special day. :) I appreciate it. A lot. :) Here's a blueberry muffin for each and every one of you. _Yum_ And I've watched the movie... :D It's _great_! OMG! And I watched it again... and again... Gah! Kristen's _soooooo_ good, don't you all think? And vampire baseball... And the ballet scene. Gah!!!!

Anyways, I have a beta now. :D And she's so awesome despite her deadly school load. Haha.

**Beta's Note:** I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. It's completely my fault, so please don't send any hate mail or death threats to Contrariwise; if anything, send them to me . I blame the American School System for burdening their high school juniors with such hard work. Anyway, enough excuses from me, enjoy the chapter! And it's a good one :]

-

;

-

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 5: Expectations  
Author: Contrariwise :)  
Beta: Waffled Flambe**

-

;

-

Of course, I just had to trip and hit my head on a nearby table. I groaned, reprimanding myself as I scampered back on my feet and headed to the front door. I pulled the door open and jogged down the porch, slipping and missing a single step before I finally made it to the driveway. Whew.

But I was too late, I noticed, completely mortified. Edward was already pinned between his Volvo and Charlie, not even struggling to break free. Shoot.

"Hands on your back. NOW!" my father barked.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I panicked as I half-ran, half-stumbled towards the commotion. I was astonished as Edward did what he was told, though it was impossible to pass his flabbergasted (yet still perfect) face. I gasped, horrified, when my father bounded his wrist with his handcuffs. "And no, Dad, you will _not_!"

Charlie looked up and gave me that you've-got-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do-young-lady look before he dragged Edward with him to his police cruiser.

I was absolutely terrified. For Edward, that is. My father isn't the chief of police of our small yet safe town for nothing. And there's no way Edward will be able to get out of this unscathed. I bit my lip as before I blocked my father's way, pushing him back. "Dad, you have to understand. This is Edward and he's my friend," I explained, my voice cracking, but he was already pulling his keys for his cruiser. He began mumbling something about trespassing and probable assault as Edward and I exchanged appalled looks. When it ultimately seemed that my father wasn't listening to me, I stomped my feet. "DAD, I SAID _STOP_!"

My voice echoed throughout the still night as I kept my gaze on Edward. He wordlessly told me that he's fine, not wanting to get me in trouble I can tell, before I noticed that Charlie finally spared me the attention I was begging from him. I sighed in relief. "Dad, this is all a misunderstanding," I started quickly, interrupting whatever he was about to say. This was my only chance and I had to grab it before it was too late. "And Edward just came here to ask something from me," I told him, looking him straight in the eye. "For God's sake, Dad, why are you arresting him?!" I finally asked, panic-stricken.

Charlie frowned. "But he wants to take you to prom," he stated matter-of-factly.

I blushed a thousand shades of red. I heard Edward's soft chuckle before I bit the sides of my cheek. "Then why are you arresting him?"

"You're not going with him, are you?" Charlie inquired, sidetracking me and effectively putting me on the hot seat.

"_Dad_!" I whined. Edward chuckled again.

Charlie glared at Edward, probably to remind Edward who's the police and who's supposed to be the criminal. My Dad's always like that. "I'll still bring him to the precinct. He's causing, well, trouble in the neighborhood," he explained with a tone of finality. I was completely rooted on my spot. My Dad did not just arrest a probable prom date! Of his daughter, for crying out loud! Gah! He turned to Edward and shoved him towards the backseat quite roughly. I had to clench my fist to control my anxiety. "You might wanna call your parents now. Tell them to go to the precinct directly." He paused. "How old are you anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Eighteen," Edward answered calmly, his velvet voice melting my knees. Charlie snorted. Dad's _definitely _going to get _it_ after this, I swear he will!

Charlie began mumbling something about minors and rebellious teenage behavior before he slammed Edward's door shut to go to the driver's seat. I took this opportunity to knock some sense to him. "Dad! You're not serious about this, are you?" I almost cried, ashamed for Edward. If I could spontaneously combust right then, I could've erupted like a volcano in utter embarrassment.

"Bells, I'm doing my job right now," he told me warily.

My lips frowned before I threw my hands in the air. I knew my father so well that I _knew _this had absolutely nothing to do with all that 'disturbing the neighborhood' crap. And I _knew_ that this was solely about the fact that Edward asked me out to prom. He did this before with Mike Newton, of all people, last year, a day after our first (and last) date. He told me he caught him driving at 32 mph in a 30 mph speed limit and gave him a ticket. A lot of people drive at 60 mph all the time and they don't get caught while Mike _was_, by my father! I knew it wasn't just a coincidence. I _had _to stop this from happening again. Mike never talked to me after that (though I was happy about _that_, more than happy actually) and I knew Edward would do the same… _if_ I let this happen—which I wouldn't. Not now! "_Fine,_" I spat out.

Charlie caught something in my voice and stopped in his tracks, turning to me. "Bells…" he warned.

"Fine. You can take him," I said frostily. "But I'm coming with you."

His eyes widened like saucers. "Bella."

I ignored him and opened the back seat door, revealing Edward as he was about to close his flip phone. Great. He had called his family already. There was no turning back. I sat beside him as he shuffled and made some space for me before shutting the door. My Dad was shooting me wary glances at the driver's seat. "I'm here as a witness," I explained to both of them, ignoring their reactions. I huffed conspicuously as Charlie started the engine and drove off.

The entire drive was silent, with no one even bothering to shift in their respective seats. I _tried_ to. I did everything in my power to prevent this from ending this _badly_. And the reason was seated beside me, our shoulders and upper arms brushing. _He_'s the reason I was there, ready to face my father's wrath. _Ugh_. It took all my concentration as my body shivered in sheer pleasure at the contact. I knew this was silly and that I might just be imagining things but there was definitely _something_. I couldn't ignore every touch when they sent shivers down my spine every freaking time. I must be crazy but I just couldn't ignore _that_. I shifted the minutest bit and bliss penetrated my skin at the slight friction. I felt him shudder before expelling a long breath beside me, making me blush. We were with my father now, for God's sake. In _his _police cruiser! This was not the right place to admire how wonderful and warm it felt to just sit beside Edward.

Yes. This was not the place. I _should _have been thinking of ways to prevent the impending bloodshed, instead of cataloging every tingle and blissful sigh escaping from him. For all I knew, I could have just been deluding myself on this. The feeling might not be mutual. But then, why did he ask me to prom? My heart fluttered, and I momentarily gasped for air. Edward turned to me, worried. I just shook my head mutely and faced the other way. I felt my temples, confused. Why would he get himself in trouble for something as unproblematic for him as asking someone out to prom? This is Edward Cullen we're talking about. Girls were, as any other sane person would think, vying for his elusive attention, let alone to become his prom date. I may have ruined his image by setting up the blog, but a lot of girls still flocked around him. He couldn't be serious about this.

Right?

My heartbeat sped up when we reach the small precinct. I spotted a Mercedes in the parking lot; must be Cullen's. _They have a thing for cars,_ I noticed. My Dad turned to us grumpily before shaking his head. He hopped down from his seat and opened Edward's door. It was excruciating to know that this all happened because of me. He got out and was set to follow my father, but not before opening my door for me from where he stood. My father ignored this but I heard him mumble something. I wordlessly thanked Edward (who was still handcuffed) before I stepped out, only to trip in the process. I blushed furiously when his strong arms caught me, just before I was about to hit the cold pavement. He helped me up as my father stomped angrily to the precinct.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I looked up to him, dumfounded. "Edward, why did you do that?" I whispered as we followed Charlie to the small precinct.

"You haven't given me your answer yet, you know," he reminded me, his voice uneven and strained, like he was hurt—but I wouldn't really know. It will never make sense for him to… well, _like_ me. What more to love me?

I blushed, embarrassed, and hid my face from him. "This is not the place to talk about _that_, Edward. My father is about to skin you alive," I snapped back to him. Why couldn't he grasp the seriousness of the situation? He got himself into trouble because of me and he was still waiting for my stupid answer? Wasn't it obvious? "I'm sure you've asked a lot of girls for dates and I _know_ you already know _my_ answer." There was no way girls ever turned him down, couldn't he see that? I'd be more than honored to be his prom date… at least _now_. Everyone would. But it would be too embarrassing to say that out loud.

He paused for a bit, studying me. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh," I groaned, unable to contain my frustration.

His soft hand found my wrist, startling me. "Look," he started, turning to me. "I know what I did back there sucked but you have to know that _that _was the first time I ever did that. I'm sorry. I just… I just did it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Sorry if I messed up," he explained. I had to remind myself to breathe. Was he serious about that? He hadn't asked someone out, _ever_?

I stared at him, trying to comprehend. "Edward," I whispered. "I still don't understand. Why would you do that?"

He tilted his head, his face anxious, like he wouldn't want to scare me off. "I want you to be my date, that's why," he replied with utmost intensity, his grasp on my wrist tightening, sending frenzied chills on my spine.

I refused to be distracted by his intoxicating scent. "That I can question too. But w_hy_?" I prodded. He took another deep breath before leaning down toward me.

"Edward."

He snapped out of his reverie and pulled me behind him, turning to the owner of the voice. "Carlisle."

I took a peek over his shoulder and saw the new town doctor. Even in the faint fluorescent light, I could still make out his perfectly kept light blonde hair and his magnificent facial features. What was with the Cullens and their godly appearance? I had to swallow hard when the rest of the Cullens joined the doctor, lining up along the precinct door. A very fair lady, probably Carlisle's wife, immediately took a step towards Edward, her face laced in concern. Alice was the next to emerge, her lips on a grim line. Jasper was right behind Alice, his hand on the small girl's shoulder. I heard a feminine grumble inside as Rosalie stepped out, with Emmett restraining her—or that's how it seemed to me. I saw Rosalie's mouth pull back a snarl before Edward hid me behind him, blocking my view of his family.

"We'll talk about this later," Edward spoke up, putting a strain on each of his words. I heard another growl, Rosalie, I supposed, before Charlie chose to interfere.

"Alright, inside, all of you," he ordered. Edward kept me hidden behind him for a little while before he began walking, his grip on my wrist tightening. I had to steady my accelerating heart, not because of the close proximity between Edward and I (it was a part of it, but not entirely), but because of the fact that in no time, I would have to face his siblings. I may have put that blog up and started ranting about their flaws, but that wouldn't make me plucky. That's why I chose to attack them using a blog—I was too scared to tell those things right to their faces. To Edward, especially. I wasn't bluffing when I took on their challenge on finding my true identity, but I knew that it wouldn't be a happy sight if I _did _get caught. And now I was about to meet _Gothic Pixie_ and _Snobbish Blonde_ in the flesh, with an obviously irritable _Ice Princess_ and _Big Bear_. Not to mention that I was with _The Jerk_ right then.

Now I was messed up.

-

;

-

**Caught in the Act**** by ****twilight****  
November 18, 2008, Tuesday**

Post Title: **To tell or not to tell**

-

You wouldn't believe it. I _swear_ you will not.

So why am I posting yet again on the same day, at this time of the night?

I dunno. Seems like things are a lot more complicated than they appeared a couple of days ago.

(I had to put a lot of thinking time to come up with a decision, _this _decision and it was incredibly hard to do so—for me at least. That's why I would want to hear your reactions about this. Believe me, I did everything for _this_ not to happen but I guess it wasn't enough. It just _did_ and now I feel bad… Only _you _can decide on this)

We all know that Caught in the Act is a blog I set up to talk about the Cullens from day one. While you're all aware of the fact that I post gossip and scandals about them more than anything else, I also keep the whole student body aware of what they have been and _are _currently up to. Caught in the Act is about them. And that's what I've been doing for weeks now—I talk about them, I spread things I overhear about them, and I let you hear my reactions about them. This is all about them.

With a _single _exception. And we'll talk about that later on.

I _have _something up my sleeves right now. Something _big_. Something you all wouldn't believe coming from anyone else _but_ me. Why is that? I've noticed that until I put something in this blog, the students won't believe it. Yet. An example of that will be mentioned as we go on. Whatever it is just sort of become 'official' after I post it here and I'm more than honored for that. But I wouldn't be able to tell you about _it _without first hearing what you all have to say. This post is, therefore, an attempt of yours truly to put up a poll. I want you to _honestly _tell me your stand about whatever I'm about to say—or type—for you to read. And please tell me the reasons behind it. It will help me a lot.

I've mentioned an exception that diminishes the purpose of this blog. Some may now know what I'm talking about and some may not. That's why I'm telling y'all.

Remember little Ms. Biology Girl who The Jerk had been tormenting on his first few days here in Forks High? (Now I'm fairly sure a lot of you now know who this Biology girl _is_ and I know she'll be the talk of the town soon, that's why I need your word about this) And I say a first few days because the perturbing _stopped_, if you hadn't noticed. It just did. That's why it had been exceptionally hard to write about The Jerk. He stopped being a jerk. Now why would I lie about that? Why would I lie about him for the sake of this blog? A lot of you have been sending me personal messages about the lack of update about The Jerk and now you got your answer. There's just absolutely _nothing_ to talk about him, that's all.

Until now.

And, sadly, it involves Ms. Biology Girl yet again, but in an _entirely _different context.

Why would that bother me?

Simple.

It's because I've been dragging an _innocent_ here, and I know it will affect her wellbeing if things get out of hand. I wouldn't want that, honestly. But it will evidently leave gaps on my posts. A lot had been telling me about Ms. Biology Girl and The Jerk just now, but I didn't tell a soul about it for it involves _her_. Ms. Biology Girl needs _not_ to be mentioned here.

But ultimately, that's your decision to make.

-

Posted by twilight at November 18, 2008 10:18 PM 0 comments

-

;

-

_I must be crazy. I must be crazy. I must be crazy._

"Yes, I _am _crazy!" I blurted out, clicking the 'Post' button a little too hard. I was a little bit tempted to click the button 'Save as Draft' but then my insanity got the better out of me and I swerved the mouse to update my blog. The page loaded and showed me that my post is now up for everyone to see and to comment on. In my yellow blog. In those yellow fonts. In Caught in the Act.

I was crazy.

Why would I put my fate up to a vote, if that wasn't the case?

First off, I was deeply, _deeply_ worried about Edward right now. And I knew I wouldn't be helping his situation at all by putting up this post. What happened in the precinct was the worse that could possibly happen, and I felt extremely bad for Edward. Charlie might have been furious about Edward's behavior back in front of our house and hell-bent on getting him in trouble, but that was already a given. I knew my father would do everything to embarrass Edward. He actually did a _very _good job. But what I wasn't able to anticipate was his family's reaction. While Esme (I now knew her name. She's Edward's adoptive mother) didn't fail to comfort his supposed son, it was hard to ignore Rosalie's fury and Alice's discontent.

It was then that I realized that _Ice Princess _was far worse than I had ever imagined. She was scary. Far more scary that anyone else in the planet. Edward kept on ignoring her but I couldn't. After glaring Edward for a minute, she turned to me and it took _everything_ not to see and _feel _her unspoken threat. What did I do? Well, now they knew that Edward got himself into trouble by (blush) asking me out for prom, but why would that anger the _Ice Princess_ to the pits of hell? As her dark eyes bore into me, I realized that there could be _more_ than her resentment to what happened today with her eyes… There was something _more_. And it scared me. Did she know?

I groaned, remembering the way her beautiful face contorted in annoyance.

Alice, on the other hand, was just looking at me with this blank expression, and I couldn't help but feel all the more self-conscious. She just _looked_ at me. Sometimes she would slip and I would see her calculating look but that was the farthest I could get. She was definitely up to something and I didn't want to know what that could be about.

Thankfully, Dr. Carlisle was able to sort it out. And when I say 'sort it out' I mean that Edward was able to get away without a day behind bars. He promised to look after Edward and Charlie took his word for it. As both of the fathers talked, my eyes fell on Edward. His eyes were downcast and I knew that things _still _weren't sorted out. I knew that he would have to face his siblings when they got home. I wanted to cry, but Alice and Rosalie were studying my every move. And I knew my tears wouldn't be able to do anything about the impending doom that he was about to face. Alone.

It broke my heart to see him like that. It really did.

At that point I backtracked and remembered that just a couple of weeks before, the day they came to Forks, my abhorrence to him was too much that I couldn't imagine myself where I was today. But now, watching him from afar, knowing that he was nowhere near being fine because of me, it broke my heart. And at that point I knew how I felt about him.

So did Edward.

And I now knew that I wasn't making things up all the time.

We are what _we _think we are.

But that didn't change things. He was still in grave danger because of me.

I leaned on my computer chair and took a deep breath. I stared at the ceiling, unblinking. It was still crystal clear in my mind how the fiasco ended. Dr. Carlisle was able to talk Edward out of this mess and when things got settled, they prepared to leave. My father freed Edward's hands and took the handcuffs but Charlie failed to meet Edward's eyes. Charlie then followed Dr. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens to the driveway, giving me about half a minute to talk to Edward. I was about to stand from my seat when Edward appeared in front of me, eyes full of concern. We talked in short sentences.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am. Are you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"But, Edward—"

"Look. I'm sorry for causing you trouble tonight."

"Edward, it's not your fault."

"Still, I apologize."

"Don't be."

We stared at each other's eyes for a while before I heard an engine starting. I swallowed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

He smiled at that thought.

I did too. But he startled me yet again as his hand went up to touch my cheek. As I had predicted, his touch sent electric shocks through my spine. I took a deep breath, feeling his soft fingertips. I kept my eyes on his, not wanting to let him go. Because I knew that if I did, if he did, he would have to face his family, by himself. Because of me.

So what's probably the least thing I could do?

Simple. I would have to divert his siblings' attention.

By posting at this time of the night.

About Ms. Biology Girl.

About myself.

_That _would keep them off Edward for a while.

I was startled from my musings when a popping sound erupted from my speakers, signaling a comment had been posted.

-

;

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

Vampire said…

Don't do it.

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

I think I have to. I have reasons.

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Don't drag her into this. She doesn't have anything to do with this. And you know that.

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

You don't know anything.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

You wouldn't do it. I know you wouldn't. She's innocent.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

And _that_'s where you're wrong. She isn't. For all you know this might _all_ be her fault.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Leave her alone. I'm warning you.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

Go on. Threaten me. I guess today's just not my day.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

You know what you're doing right now?

Betrayal of trust, that's what it is.

You told us what this blog's all about, but you weren't keeping up with your promises. You got my vote, but I guess it won't be counted. And it's simply because your mind is already made up. You will only end up using her for your own sake.

-

November 18, 2008 10:23 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

Again, you don't know _anything_.

-

November 18, 2008 10:23 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Probably because you weren't telling _anything_ in the first place.

-

;

-

Betrayal of trust.

"Interesting choice of words," I said out loud, frustrated. I thought _Vampire_ and I were already in good terms? What happened? We were just talking about a prom date proposal just a couple of hours ago (which he still hadn't told me about). What could possibly go wrong?

I stared at my ceiling again, realizing that I wouldn't want to reply _Vampire_'s comments anymore. He was always spot on. He always seemed to be a step ahead of me, and while I would want to seek help from him, I couldn't. I was far too afraid to divulge my identity in the process. How could I say to him that this little girl in Biology (whom he claimed was _innocent_), was none other than me—_twilight_? And that Edward getting arrested just half an hour ago was all because of me? And if it wasn't because of me, there wouldn't be _anything_ big to post tonight in the first place. How would I be able to tell _Vampire_ about that?

-

;

-

November 18, 2008 10:25 PM

Do Not Mess With Me said…

Just cut the crap. Go on and string everyone else you like into this mess. I'll be the first to laugh when you get caught, remember that, _twilight_. I swear I will be.

-

November 18, 2008 10:25 PM

twilight replied to Do Not Mess With Me…

What did I ever do to you?

Hmm… Well, maybe I _did_ something to you. It's freakin' obvious who you really are.

But guess what, I'm _not_ sorry.

-

November 18, 2008 10:26 PM

Do Not Mess With Me replied to twilight…

It's okay. You're already in deep shit as it is. And it's something an apology cannot save you from. I _know_ who you really are, _twilight_. We all do. And we're going back to you in the worst possible way. You won't even know what hit you after everything's over. You won't be able to believe _anyone_ for the rest of your miserable life after we're done with you. Enjoy your fun while it lasts.

-

November 18, 2008 10:27 PM

twilight replied to Do Not Mess With Me…

That's probably fine detecting. I wonder what else you know about me. Do you know my favorite color? I'll be more than glad to tell you. It's green. Like Forks.

In case you haven't noticed, I was a bit sarcastic there. But as I had said before, _Ice Princess_, just bring it on.

-

November 18, 2008 10:27 PM

Do Not Mess With Me replied to twilight…

You knew from the start not to mess with us but you still did.

And don't worry, _twilight_, we're working on it. And you made it easier for all of us to do so by putting up this post. We're getting reinforcements because you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, even for your own good. Seems like you're bound to craft your own downfall right from the start.

'Ice Princess,' by the way, is _way _clichéd. You could've thought a better name for me but I guess your brain wasn't capable of anything higher than that. No thanks for the effort.

-

November 18, 2008 10:28 PM

twilight replied to Do Not Mess With Me…

Well, then, _Rosalie_, thanks for visiting my blog. If you don't have anything else to say then you're free to leave. Your vote is counted.

-

November 18, 2008 10:26 PM

Do Not Mess With Me replied to twilight…

You _just_ wish.

-

;

-

I wished that I could say that it was a nice day, but I couldn't. I had been having bad days for a while now and I wondered if this was what people call karma. Thanks to Rosalie and her virtual antagonizing, I wasn't able to sleep a single wink last night. Thanks to the overwhelming votes I got from my post, now everything was decided. I would post when I got home everything that happened inside the precinct, and everything before it. I would, and we can quote Rosalie for that, 'craft my own downfall.'

Surprisingly, I felt _nothing_ after she made the whole world know about her bundle of threats, virtual or otherwise, to me. I wasn't exactly affected by the things that might happen to me _if _ever I got caught. What bothered me was the fact that the Cullens were getting reinforcements. What, did they have some sort of a Cullen army to put up against twilight's? That was just beyond ridiculous and I knew that wasn't what Rosalie was talking about. I knew whatever they were planning would be _big_, bigger than a mere blog post. She claimed that she already knew me. She could've just posted my name for everyone to see on her comments. But she didn't do that. She wasn't bluffing. And I'm supposed to be scared.

But I wasn't.

Because right now, I was worried.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I stretched my hands across our cafeteria table and gave Angela a reassuring glance. "I am. I'm just tired, I guess."

She held my gaze for quite sometime before I averted mine, knowing what she's thinking. I knew that she knew that I was none other Ms. Biology Girl. Everyone did. They wouldn't have to wait for Edward's Biology to see who was seated beside him. They already knew. And _twilight _was about to spill something _big_ about me and Edward later. And the student body was just _bubbling_ with anticipation.

But that's not what I was worried about.

That morning, the Cullens siblings _did_ arrive.

Minus Edward. In a red convertible (which I would bet my entire soul belonged to Rosalie. She revered in the attention so much, I could tell. And no matter how much she denied it, I knew she liked the attention she was getting from my infamous blog. She could say that she hated what I did all day but I wouldn't buy it).

He did not drive his car off a cliff, right?

Right. I would've heard that in the morning news. Then, if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have to worry. I wouldn't have to worry that something bad had happened that may trigger his absence. I knew Edward wouldn't do something stupid. Maybe he was just grounded. Maybe that was just it.

"Bella…" Angela called out to me, worried.

I smiled as I turned to her. "Don't worry about me Angela."

She bit her lip, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Is it true then? Is there _something_ between you and Edward?"

I knew that Angela wasn't asking these things simply because she would want to pass it on to anyone else. She wasn't like that. And she was my friend. So I would tell her the truth. "It depends," I started, allowing sadness fill my eyes. I spared the Cullen table a glance, Edward's spot particularly. I knew Rosalie would be on the lookout today, and I was one of the people on her hitlist. I wouldn't want to see her repulsion to me. Not today. "I don't know exactly what _twilight_'s pertaining to…" I replied guiltily. I watched how Angela's eyes widened. "Yesterday, there was this Biology incident. And then there's the one in the precinct."

I could tell from Angela's reaction how _big_ this news would turn out. And tomorrow, I would feel the entirety of it. But that was fine. It was a choice I made. "And which one do you think _twilight_ will be posting later on?"

"I'm not really sure," I told her honestly. I still hadn't made up my mind.

Angela nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I wouldn't believe whatever it will be if you tell me to do so, Bella," she said, smiling. "And I won't judge you afterwards, that I am sure of."

"I'm not sure, Angela. You must expect the worst."

She gave me another warm smile. "I'll stop reading that blog for good, Bella," she confessed. "I know I owe the blog the popularity of our school paper and all but I don't like the way things are turning. I unsubscribed to _Caught in the Act _as a start and I will focus on the school paper's layout all night so I won't stumble across that blog again. Whatever happens, Bella, I'm still here for you. And I'll be happy for you and Edward, whatever there is between the both of you."

See? This was the reason I didn't care that my name was at stake by putting up my post for the day later. First, because I knew Edward wouldn't change. He wouldn't, whatever would be written, whatever _I _would write on that blog this afternoon. I knew that now. And second, I knew that Angela would still be there for me, no matter what happened. I wouldn't be losing anything here. For whatever was at stake had already been lost.

I could still go on with my life tomorrow.

And that's just what I did. I posted _everything_. I posted what happened in Biology while we blood typed. Well, while _they _blood typed because I was faint that time. My memory was a bit fuzzy after that until I regained my consciousness but then I got overflowing emails from more than ten members of the _twilight_ army; a detailed play-by-play of what happened between me and Edward in one of the school halls. I could've sworn it was just Edward and me at that time but I guess I was wrong. And my _God_, they heard everything. I edited some parts that I knew were there out of sheer resentment. After much trimming, I posted it. Then we got to the arrest incident. I just told them of the fact that Edward was arrested but left my readers to speculate on their own on whatever happened inside the precinct.

Well, what did you expect? What I posted that day was indeed _big_. My comments flooded like hell. Disbelief and denial were the first things I was able to catch, but eventually _they_ began talking about Ms. Biology Girl and began judging her that I had to turn my computer off. I didn't care what they said about me, about Bella Swan. Pssh. I'd created this _big _of a fuss, especially when I mentioned the prom date proposal. I mean, I _should_ write about that too so people won't be speculating much. Besides, I am going with him to prom on Friday. Might as well warn them.

At least it was over.

The next day, I was beyond ready for the assault waiting for me from the student body. I was prepared for anything, for everything.

Well, everything but Edward's absence… again. It had been two days. How could I _not_ worry? But worrying was better than paying attention to the snide comments from people like Jessica and Lauren all day. Worrying was better than trying to ignore the pointed stares from the other students in the hallways. Worrying was better than entertaining the abnormally shrill whispers as I entered the cafeteria. Worrying was better than seeing Edward's siblings at their usual table with antagonistic expressions as I met their eyes. Worrying was even better than thinking about why the Cullens ended up blaming me for everything, when it was clearly _my_ reputation that was at stake _now_, not theirs. Worrying was better than blaming myself for how things had ultimately turned out. Worrying was indeed better than anything. At least for now.

But as it turned out, I could only worry for quite some time.

Because that day, November 21, was the third day Edward had been absent from school. Because that day, November 21, was our prom day.

And my prom date was still missing.

I tried not to let that thought catch up with me as I ran towards my truck that day, far more than eager to go home. Since that day was our prom, they were letting the students off early, declaring it a half-day. Consequently, everyone was on a buzz. Well, on a far more excited buzz than the last time. No one cared about the stupid rumors on that blog. Students were obviously far too busy to talk about that right now; they were more than enthusiastic to fast-forward the time, to get to the prom night everyone had been talking about. But for me, I guess, that would never be the case. For I'd just been stood up.

I pulled my hood as I ran on the wet parking lot towards my truck. I want to get home early. That was why instead of hanging out with the rest of the student body to talk about prom dresses and their time of arrival on that fateful occasion, I chose to just go home. I had to.

Or I would break down right there.

I huffed as I watched my sneakers against the pavement. Bigger raindrops were pouring, drenching my hood and my hair. Well, I brought this to myself. Who was I to complain anyway? Everything was just my fault. And now I was all alone. I lifted my eyes to the red convertible as I walked past it, taking in the dark tint of its windows. It had been three days. I had yet to hear from Edward. But the way things were going, I might as well have stopped expecting anything else.

Expectations. They bring you nothing but pain.

I snapped my head away from the convertible as I reached my truck. I fished my keys and opened the heavy door. I started my engine, pulling my hood off, when something caught my eye. I frowned, wiping the fog from my windshield to take a better look. Well, I wasn't imagining things. There _was _something out there. I hopped down, not bothering to pull my hood back to protect me from the rain, and went straight to the front of my truck, where an unsuspecting box was sitting on top of it. I fluttered my lids, not quite sure what to expect. Maybe this was some kind of sick joke. My lips pouted and took a peek inside the box, a small card tucked behind its green ribbon. I pushed the flap open and gasped.

My name was on it.

The package was mine. But more than anything else, I could recognize the fine script on it. It was Edward's.

My mouth popped open before I snatched the box. I ran back in my truck and placed the package in front of me, blinking slowly. This didn't make sense. At all. I took a shaky breath, keeping my heart in check, not quite expecting _anything,_ for I didn't want to be disappointed again. I tugged the ribbons in a rush and pulled the lid off, placing it on my dashboard. My eyes went unbelievably wide as I stared at a neatly folded, but unmistakably, blue dress inside.

_There's no way…_

Yep. It was indeed a dress. And I couldn't believe it. I ran my fingers through the implausibly soft material, unable to comprehend _anything_. Why would Edward send me a dress? Did that mean the date wasn't off? I staggered at the realization. My eyes stung as tears threatened to fall from them when another letter that was tucked under the dress caught my attention. I bit my lip and opened the letter, seeing Edward's fine script again. But as I read its content, the tears did fall from my eyes.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I'm afraid I won't be able to go. But you _will_. Take the dress. That's the only thing I can give you for now. You deserve to go to the prom, Bella, but not with me. I'm so sorry. _

_Edward_

I leaned my impossibly heavy head on my backrest, not even bothering to wipe my tears away.

What did they call this again?

Yes, I remembered now. Betrayal of trust. That's what it was.

-

;

-

Um. It's _necessary_, you know. But I'll put the next chapter _soon_. :) Love it, hate it, don't care about it? Well, tell me _all _about it. :) Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

Beta-ed. :D

* * *

This is going to be one hell of an author's note so brace yourselves. I've missed you all, that is.

Okay. First off, I want all of you to know how extremely depressed I am right now. My beta just disappeared. I emailed this chapter like a month ago to her but I have yet to hear from her. Wherever you are, Mitch, come back please. I struggled with this chapter more so than usual but I still went on with it knowing that she'll be able to buff it out in the end… And now she's MIA. _Sniff_ I need you back…

But I couldn't delay this thing much further either. I am getting death threats now—which is exceptionally… flattering. xDD And we reached the 100+ review mark! You guys are ABSOLUTELY amazing! I had a fantastic Christmas day celebration because of that! I didn't even expect that I would get any reviews in the first place. You spoil me. I have something for you, my reviewers, below.

Bah. Anyways, I feel terribly sorry for leaving you such a nasty cliffhanger the last time. I hope Bella's erratic thoughts and ultimately Edward's decision didn't leave you disoriented… and overly annoyed. It was necessary as I had said before. At least we all get a little explanation from Edward since this chapter is DUN DUN DUNDUN from his point of view! Yay! This chapter is split into two actually. But because I've kept you all waiting for a month I squeezed everything in into a single chapter. It's _looooooong_ (you can tell by the bar on the right). So sit back and enjoy.

Another thing (well, this will be the last, I swear) I want you all to do me a favor and hit the review button _now_. As in _right now. _I want to hear all of your thoughts as you go on with the story. I want _very single one_ of them. Thank you very much! :)

-

;

-

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 6: Choices  
Author: Contrariwise :)  
Beta: Waffled Flambe**

-

;

-

**Edward's POV**

I knew I was late, but would that make it an unpardonable crime? It's not like I did it on purpose to start with. And it's not like I _do _that all the time. So why make a fuss? I was just freaking late for a family dinner, big deal.

"What part of the word 'reunion' do you not understand, Edward?" Alice demanded, hysterical while pointing her slim finger to me. Her free hand was on her small hip, her brows furrowed dangerously.

I was aware of the fact that Alice and Esme organized this small get together with the Denali Clan, Carlisle's cousins and good friends of Esme even before Carlisle married her, for _weeks_. I told them they were overdoing it… _again_, but it's not like they really paid attention to me or to what I said. They still planned this ridiculous reunion despite _everything_. And it wasn't even a reunion, to start with; we had just left Alaska a good two weeks ago. I thought a reunion implied some sort of a long period of absence, of not seeing each other? Besides, reunions are for people who're actually _enthusiastic_ to see each other _again_ after a period of time. A reunion is, after all, a time to catch up. Hell, being enthusiastic about meeting someone again would be so difficult of a task, especially with Tanya. I was beyond _ecstatic_ upon learning that we would be moving here in Forks simply because I would never see her again. But it turned out that _that _wasn't the case. It would never be the case with Alice and Esme around.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Alice pushed her finger to my lips, crushing them. I frowned. "And why in the hell did you cut classes, Edward Anthony Cullen? And who are you to order me around to take care of your belongings that _you_ left in school?"

Yes, I remember now. I was late for the 'reunion' because I took Bella home. I was late because after doing so, I stayed behind. Maybe that's the reason why I wouldn't _want _to go back home in the first place. It wasn't because of facing Alice's wrath or meeting Tanya _again_. It was because I was with Bella, and I wouldn't—I couldn't leave her behind. I fought the urge to slap my forehead, knowing how weird that might appear to my family. _That_ was what my mind was trying to tell me all along while I was driving home; the nagging feeling was because of the need to stay with her, not because of Alice, and definitely not because of meeting Tanya again. The unexplained frustration was not because of the impending doom waiting for me, it was the pain of leaving when I wanted nothing but to stay behind.

I didn't want to leave—that I was sure of. I couldn't help but stay with her, even though Bella claimed that doing so would be a silly thing to do. She told me that, actually. She asked me why I would want to hear her mother's story, on why her parents divorced and why she sent herself to Forks. I then learned how people began inching away from her after hearing her—and I quote her for this—"boring" life. She told me that when she transferred here last year, she had a table-full of friends and that lasted for a week the most. After learning how incredibly "boring" she was, they eventually left, day by day. I wondered then why they did _not_ find her story interesting. She was the most interesting person I'd ever met. And I was just so glad I did.

I was so caught up in Bella's story that I didn't notice the time. The sun had already set and before I knew it, she bid me goodbye, telling me that she still had things to do. Embarrassing much? I know. She could talk all day and I was sure I would never notice the time. Why was that?

Alice noticed a change in my expression as I began reminiscing the events this afternoon, and she pushed me to get my attention back. I barely moved from her effort. That's why I was so fond of calling her 'little' sister. She's so small she could never be physically threatening. But fashionably…

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, her voice higher this time. "I told you not to be late, but look at what you did! We'll all be late at this rate! Gah! You have ten seconds to explain why you're late, Edward, or I'll rip your throat!"

I grinned, not knowing where to start. Did I have to tell them about the Biology incident first?

Esme gave me a questioning look as she stood behind Alice, her face calculating. Esme had welcomed me when I arrived and she was the one who had warned me about Alice. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I was late. But with a reason… My grin just widened. I was about to give my explanation when Alice stormed out abruptly, walking away. Why weren't they hearing my explanation?

"I can't believe you're keeping secrets now, Edward!" She tried to _sound_ angry, but something in her voice felt relieved. Strange.

Esme approached me consequently, grasping my upper arm. She had this odd look in her face as she studied me for some time. I got defensive immediately.

"She wouldn't let me explain. Now she's saying that _I_'m the one keeping secrets?"

Esme finally sighed with relief as a warm, motherly smile crept on her lips. "You know Alice, she's like that," she paused, and again, eyed me with a hint of fascination. What was wrong? What did I do? "And don't mind your sister. She, I mean, _we_ are all happy that you're back. You _are _back, Edward."

She lost me there.

At the same instant, Emmett bounced back from nowhere, clapping my shoulders unexpectedly. One should never be caught off guard with Emmett around. I learned that the hard way.

"Thank _God_! I thought you'd be constipated for life. You scared me when you went psycho and began ignoring all of us! But look at you now, you're back!" He snickered. "Did you get laid? _Finally?_"

I was offended at his overly-hopeful tone.

But then, I let it pass and let _their_ words sink in. I'm back. It seemed like they _did_ notice my change of behavior—when I started acting like a real jerk a few days ago. I knew it wasn't fair to be one with them but I had no other choice. I didn't know what to do at that time. I was so confused. But now I was back. Yes, I was. Because of her. Because of Bella. Because I wasn't really a jerk in the first place. I instantly felt guilty on the way I had been acting in front of my family. They didn't deserve that. I never knew Alice would be willing to overlook my lateness, excused or otherwise. I never knew that Esme had been deeply worried by my 'absence.' I never knew Emmett thought I was constipated all along.

I shrugged, sitting on the couch. "Aren't we leaving yet? I thought I was late? Heaven forbid, let's not make them wait," I exclaimed, sarcastic.

Esme sat beside me and patted my knee. "The blog updated just now," she explained, her eyes wary. I rolled my eyes heavenward. Yes, the blog again. "It updated just when you arrived. It took Alice _everything_ to stay behind and hear you out."

"You should've seen the post," Emmett snickered, joining us on the couch. "_Twilight_'s running around school with recorders in hand, just so she can maintain her blog."

"Her," I repeated. I knew _twilight _was a girl right from the start but my siblings didn't. But it wasn't like they asked.

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "She talked about prom today. The way all girls do. And she confirmed her gender right there. Damn it, I knew there was something wrong with our list!" Emmett cursed. Esme cleared her throat, disapproval in her eyes. Emmett just grinned sheepishly. Just then, Alice and Rosalie descended from the stairs, their pace hasty.

"What's that about?" Rosalie asked, seething. From the way her fists were curled into tight balls, I knew she was dead-angry.

Alice just brushed Rosalie's question away and took her coat. She then turned to us, smiling, but it never reached her eyes. "Carlisle and Jasper were already there. We should get going…"

"Not so fast," Rosalie screeched as she grabbed Alice's small wrist. Emmett and I immediately stood from our seats, bolting towards the commotion. We all know how dangerous Rosalie and her nails could be when provoked. It wouldn't be a happy sight. Emmett was already on Rosalie's side, restraining her but she just wouldn't budge. "What do you mean it's _still _part of our plan? You befriended that loser last week and told me it was all part of our plan, whatever that is. But now you upgraded into a prom dress shopper? How can that be part of the plan? IS THERE A PLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

I saw how Alice averted Rosalie's piercing gaze. "There _is_ a plan, Rosalie," she replied softly, not wanting the fight to further ensue. "I'm just waiting for reinforcements." She then met Rosalie's gaze before her eyes fell on me pointedly. She held my gaze for a second before I felt Emmett relax. Rosalie's grip on Alice's wrist loosened. Alice blinked before turning to Rosalie again.

Rosalie huffed before she let Alice go altogether. "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes flickering towards me.

Alice nodded, her face sober.

Saying that I didn't understand a thing about their conversation would be such an understatement. I knew this has something to do with the blog, yes. It was all about that blog. But what was with all their cryptic responses? And why did it feel like _I _would have to do something about this? I frowned, not wanting to be part of anything, especially on _this_. I was done with the blog and its content.

"I'll take care about it," Alice spoke. "I see something coming. Don't worry about it," she assured before she walked away, with Esme following suit.

-

;

-

I knew I was caught, but would that make another unpardonable crime? What did I _do_ in the first place? I didn't even exactly _know _why. So why make a fuss? I was just freaking asking Bella to prom, big deal.

I blinked, turning to Bella as she stood from the other side of the closed, police cruiser door. I could see her arguing with her father, her hands flailing frantically. The last thing I would want to happen was for her to start something with Charlie. She told me this afternoon how much she loved Charlie, that's he was particularly the reason why she finally chose to settle here for good. I could see from her eyes the utmost longing and unadulterated concern as she told me that part of her story. Her father was used to getting left behind, and Bella wouldn't want to be on the list of people who did that to him. Not ever.

So why did it turn out this way? Why was I handcuffed, with Bella definitely arguing with her father about his current choice of action? I was just minding _twilight_'s suggestion after we arrived from Seattle, from the get together with the Denali Clan. The reunion was scarier that I had anticipated, with Tanya _not_ wanting to sit anywhere but on my lap. I was grateful for Carlisle's and Esme's help with keeping Tanya distracted and that was all it took for me to survive the night. When we got home, I wasn't supposed to read _twilight'_s blog ever again but curiosity got the best of me. I wasn't exactly sure if I should be overjoyed by the fact that she didn't blog about me again but then I saw her raw enthusiasm for prom, and it made me think about how Bella would react at the same prospect. Well, she had told me of her aversion to dancing during our small chat, but I wanted to know if she would be willing to attend if ever someone asked her… if someone like _me _asked her. And the only way for me to know would be to ask. And _twilight_ had a point, actually. Why should I wait for tomorrow when I knew I coulddo it tonight? I knew it was past eight in the evening and showing up at that hour would surely freak Bella out.

But this was my chance—probably my _only _chance. I didn't want to lose it again. I'd learned my lesson.

So I might've been accused of 'disturbing the neighborhood' but I didn't really care. I had already done it. I already asked her to prom. I could face anything now. With that thought, I fished my phone from my pocket—which was actually a pretty hard thing to do since my hands were bound—and pressed the number 2 button, Carlisle's number. I told him what happened and he was more than willing to meet us at the precinct. I ended my call just in time as Bella opened my door, her face flushed in frustration.

What was she thinking?

Imagine my surprise when she got in the cruiser, choosing to sit stubbornly beside me. I would have been more than willing to offer my lap (since its services weren't even utilized by Tanya) for her to sit on but _that _wouldn't be the best thing to do, especially when I was inside a cruiser and her father-slash-police chief was in the driver's seat, eying me like a hawk. Maybe next time. I shifted uneasily. Bad train of thought.

The ride to the precinct was interesting, if not altogether blissful. But I couldn't really tell if the same applied to her. Her head was turned away from me throughout the ride, but our shoulders were touching, eliciting strange jolts in my spine. She shifted slightly, leaning closer and I sighed in content. Her warmth was suffocating, and her scent was clearly enthralling. But it didn't last. Even before I knew it, we already reached our destination, and I spotted Carlisle's car parked in front of the precinct. Charlie opened my door immediately, motioning for me to follow him. I did, but then I noticed how Bella stubbornly stood her ground, tormenting her already torn father by showing how much she repulsed the situation explicitly. I didn't really want her to get in trouble so I opened her door. She thanked me as I did but stumbled on her way out, though I caught her just in time.

Flashes of what happened a week ago in the cafeteria invaded my mind. I caught her too back then, back when she was in a skirt. I shuddered at the way our bodies fit, her soft skin sending pleasurable shocks on mine.

I tried asking her if she was alright, but she threw the question back at me. "Edward, why did you do that?" she asked. Why did I ask her to prom? But _that _question wasn't the most important matter at hand. She hadn't given me her answer… yet. And it killed me. She was downright difficult to decipher, I noticed, and I was more than anxious to hear her answer. And it wasn't like I had done this before. She was the first girl I had ever asked out on a date, on a prom date for God's sake. And now _this_ happened: I got caught and charged with 'disturbing' the peace of the neighborhood. How much more could I mess up? I held her small wrist, not wanting to let her go.

"Edward," she whispered. "I still don't understand. Why would you do that?"

What was it that she couldn't understand? Wasn't it… obvious? Or maybe she thought I was taking things too fast…

"I want you to be my date, that's why," I answered, for it was the truth. I could be damned after this—I deserved it.

The expression that crossed her breathtaking, flustered face caught me off guard. Disbelief. Denial.

I knew it.

"That I can question too. But w_hy_?"

But then Carlisle interrupted our conversation. I knew he had no idea why I was brought here and I knew he would be more puzzled upon seeing me… with Bella. I guess I had never told anyone about her, and I mentally reprimanded myself for that. I was snapped out of my reverie when Esme appeared behind Carlisle, her eyes full of concern. And even before my mind could register the overwhelming emotion that flooded my Mom's face, Alice and Jasper stepped in. What? They were all here? Even Rosalie? A growl from inside erupted and I almost groaned in frustration. Rosalie emerged, murderous yet again, with a bewildered Emmett at her flanks. I had to hide Bella behind me from Rosalie's wrath.

I knew Rosalie had every reason to be mad. She knew _this_ would not pass easily. She knew _this_ would be big news. But I didn't care. I had yet to sort things out between Bella and me. What did Bella mean by she knew "I already know her answer?" What did I miss? I was nowhere near aware of her answer.

Charlie called us all in, and I pulled Bella with me as we entered. She tugged her wrist from my grip when she caught sight of my family inside and I let her go. She sat beside Charlie's mahogany table. My father immediately took charge, asking what happened. I kept my eyes on Bella as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, anxious. I explained what happened, the exact things I said back then, trying to sound as neutral as possible. Of course my siblings were appalled by my actions. Rosalie glared at me before Alice gave her a meaningful glance. After some time, she resorted to glaring Bella. Alice, on the other hand, was clearly disappointed. Her eyes were guilty for some strange reason; I couldn't help being confused. I looked down, ashamed of what I did. I was never one to be hasty but I guess I gave too much credit to myself.

Instead of listening to the exchange, I tried to figure out what Bella was implying with her words a while back. She told me she was sure that _this_ wasn't the first time I had ever done that… that I had ever asked anyone out. But that wasn't really the case. How would I know what their answers would be? I contemplated that thought, pondering the disbelief that filled her façade upon my sort-of confession. She wouldn't believe my words, it seemed. But why? Did she hate me? Did I repulse her to no end? Did she want me to leave her alone? Was that it?

But she hadn't exactly said no, on the other hand.

"I'm sure you've asked a lot of girls for dates and I _know_ you already know _my_ answer."

My brows furrowed infinitesimally. What would a lot of girls' answer be if I ever asked them out?

Maybe a 'no.' Maybe I _did _look weird. Lots of girls wouldn't want that. If they thought so, then maybe Bella also thought the same way. I sighed dejectedly.

But then again… A lot of girls _did _ask me on dates; Emmett never failed to point that out every freaking time. Did that count? But it wasn't like I said 'yes' to any of them.

If Bella didn't want to go to prom with me, then I'd be miserable.

But if Bella _really_ didn't want to do so then…

If Bella _really _wanted to lose the prospect of a prom date then…

And if Bella _really _wanted to lose _me_ then…

…Then she wouldn't even be here in the first place.

I fought the urge to rip my hair off. Was that what I was telling myself all along? That in some weird, irrational way, she felt the same way as I did? Was that it?

It was then that I got to know that I wasn't making things up all along.

We are what _we _think we are.

The fiasco ended earlier than I expected, with Charlie easily submitting to Carlisle's will. I knew how much the chief revered my father. Doctors were pretty scarce in this particular part of the peninsula. Charlie was beyond overjoyed upon hearing Carlisle Cullen, _the _Carlisle Cullen, would be moving to this town with his family. Carlisle was more than willing to offer his services to the town hospital and that was all it took for Charlie to welcome our trailer after we reached the town borders, escorting us to the house Esme bought. He was very accommodating; providing us with maps of the town and introducing us to most of the people. I felt bad because _this_ incident would undoubtedly leave a dent in Carlisle and Charlie's otherwise friendly working relationship. But it wasn't like I could really do anything about it.

After Charlie removed my handcuffs, he followed Carlisle and Esme outside. My siblings, after the crisis had been averted, left the precinct, leaving me alone with Bella. But we didn't have enough time. The conversation was short, but rewarding still. She was worried for me just as much as I was worried for her. It took all my willpower to turn my back and leave.

When I got inside the Mercedes, Esme chose to sit beside me, rubbing my arms in an effort to comfort me. I knew she knew what was coming. I could tell how hard it would be, judging by Rosalie's bared teeth. Carlisle was silent all along. We reached our driveway after a long, awkward silence, before Esme led me towards the living room. Rosalie and Alice were already whispering with each other like mad behind me, but I didn't really care. I felt my temples and turned toward Carlisle, who in return gave me a tight smile. I knew my father had already forgiven me for creating this kind of inconvenience—he's too nice—but that only made me feel guiltier. Upon reaching the living room, Rosalie spoke, her voice grave.

"Edward, we need to talk."

I just nodded absentmindedly. Esme gave me one last squeeze on my arm before she went upstairs, with Carlisle right behind her. I sighed and sat on the couch again, surveying the faces of my siblings. So far, only Rosalie was eliciting murderous stares. Emmett and Jasper just sat meekly beside me. Alice, on the other hand, was plopped in an adjacent sofa, her legs crossed, laptop in hand. Her eyes were bulging from their sockets.

I heard Rosalie grumble, probably to get my attention. I looked up at her.

"Why did you do that, Edward? And to Chief Swan's daughter, of all people? You didn't really ask that girl to prom, did you?"

I shrugged. "I did, okay?"

Rosalie snarled. "What does that mean? You aren't really serious about that," she spat, glowering. It wasn't a question. It was an order.

"I'm afraid I am."

An audible gasp erupted from Rosalie, her face blanched. "Edward, you don't know _anything_! You don't know _her_. Don't you know that she's—"

"_Rosalie_," Alice warned, but her eyes never left her laptop. "We still aren't sure about that… before," she paused momentarily before she finally lifted her eyes, turning to me. "But you might want to see _this_ before anything else, Edward," Alice said, pointing her laptop. "I think this concerns _you_. After which, we'll _talk_."

I tilted my head, confused, but I still joined her on the couch. She passed me her laptop wordlessly, her face full of disapproval. I vaguely registered her dejected sigh before I recognized the canary yellow layout flashing in the monitor. What was it this time? Another post? She had just posted a few hours ago. I had yet to tell _twilight_ how the proposal went; I owed her that much. But then my gratitude eventually evaporated upon reading the entire post, my blood boiling in disgust. She _knew_. _Twilight_ knew about what happened just now. Was that even possible? As far as I knew the only people who knew about the incident were my family and Bella's. How did _twilight _know?

_So_ she had stopped blogging about me, yes; but it turned out that she would now start again. And it would be something _big_ the next time she did. And it would certainly drag Bella into this already out-of-hand mess.

She. Will. _Not_.

-

;

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

Vampire said…

Don't do it.

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

I think I have to. I have reasons.

-

;

-

Reasons? What kind of reasons justified such an _unforgivable_ act? _This _couldn't be disregarded as easily as being late for a reunion, or getting caught for disturbing the neighborhood. What she would do could never be forgiven.

-

;

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Don't drag her into this. She doesn't have anything to do with this. And you know that.

-

November 18, 2008 10:21 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

You don't know anything.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

You wouldn't do it. I know you wouldn't. She's innocent.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

And _that_'s where you're wrong. She isn't. For all you know this might _all_ be her fault.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Leave her alone. I'm warning you.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

Go on. Threaten me. I guess today's just not my day.

-

November 18, 2008 10:22 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

You know what you're doing right now?

Betrayal of trust, that's what it is.

You told us what this blog's all about, but you weren't keeping up with your promises. You got my vote, but I guess it won't be counted. And it's simply because your mind is already made up. You will only end up using her for your own sake.

-

November 18, 2008 10:23 PM

twilight replied to Vampire…

Again, you don't know _anything_.

-

November 18, 2008 10:23 PM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Probably because you weren't telling _anything_ in the first place.

-

;

-

Because that was the truth: _twilight_ never told _anything_ in the first place. How would I know? How could I understand her reasons when she refused to divulge them anyway?

Besides, _nothing_ justified such course of action. Bella had _absolutely_ nothing to do with this. It wasn't her fault that she had to sit beside me during Biology. It wasn't her fault that it seemed to everyone that she was getting bullied by me. It wasn't her fault that she fainted while we were blood typing. It wasn't her fault that we spent some time this afternoon, for it was I who insisted on taking her safely home. It wasn't her fault that I appeared out of nowhere to ask her to prom, and it _certainly _was not Bella's fault that she was associated with me.

This was all _my _fault, not hers.

I would understand if _twilight _ranted about how big of a jerk I was for dragging Bella into this, but for _twilight _to do the same was just unforgivable.

All for the sake of her pathetic blog.

All for _twilight_'s sake.

"Edward, we can't let this go on," Alice whispered, her voice guarded.

"_I _won't," I answered, my fists bundled.

Alice snatched the laptop from me, seeing that I was about to rip it into pieces. I glared at her but she stood her ground. "What are you talking about, Edward? _You _can't do this alone. You don't even know where you'll start in the first place," she reasoned out.

"I _have _to do something _now_. Bella doesn't have anything to do with this mess."

Alice shrugged. "We can't do anything about that for now. It's inevitable. I'm completely sure that _twilight_'s readers would be more than willing to hear her story out. The votes had been cast, Edward, even before she pulled this post out. What happened inside the precinct is _bound _to be revealed, one way or another. There's no turning back."

"What do you want me to do? Sit back and let her _destroy _Bella?" I fumed, taking ragged breaths.

"That's why I want you to listen to me. We'll do this _my _way. And I know we'll get back to _twilight_ soon enough."

I scoffed, disbelief painting my features. "I know this will be all about _twilight_ and _not _about Bella at all. _You _don't care what happens to Bella as long as you settle the score with that blogger," I exclaimed, disgusted.

"That's not what I meant, Edward."

"It _is_," I growled back, unable to contain my temper. "Because if it _isn't_, if all you cared about was Bella, then we wouldn't be sitting here having this argument at all. But _no. _Alice, you can't understand where I'm coming from simply because Bella's safety wasn't in your mind—was _never _in your mind."

Alice rubbed her temples. "Edward, we can't do anything about it _now_. It's out of our hands!"

"So you'll just let _twilight_ ruin Bella's reputation since we can't do anything about it? We'll let her drag Bella into a mess that _we _all started in the first place? Fair enough," I hissed, sarcasm dripping all over my words.

I heard Alice take a long, deep breath, before she turned back to me. Rosalie appeared fairly amused at the way our conversation was going while Jasper and Emmett were just listening intently, not wanting to miss a single argument. Alice crossed her arms across her chest, deliberating. There was something in her eyes that told me that she would never let me win this thing. She wanted me to bend to her will… which I refused to do. She held my gaze gravely before she spoke again. "Edward, do you know the reason why _twilight _put up _Caught in the Act_ to start with?"

I wasn't exactly sure what she was insinuating, but it wasn't like I really wanted to know _why_. "I don't care."

"You should, Edward. This concerns you more than you think it does."

"That's the problem. It doesn't. My concern is Bella and no one else."

"All the more reason you _need _to know about this," Alice insisted.

"So you _knew _about it but you never did anything about it?"

Alice nodded, with no hints of shame in her face. "Yes. You can blame me for that. But you have to know that _this _wouldn't have happened in the first place if _you_ hadn't started it."

What?

Alice took in my bewildered response and touched my shoulder. "I'm afraid to tell you this, but it is _you _who started this, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

-

;

-

**Caught in the Act by twilight  
November 19, 2008, Wednesday**  
Post Title: **Misunderstanding**

-

The votes had been cast.

There's no turning back.

But first and foremost, I would want to give a shout out to those who provided me _everything_ for this post to be possible. I owe a lot from you, _twilight_ army, and I am very grateful for your help. Whatever I will be writing in this post purely came from the things you emailed me and I can't imagine going on without you, guys. _Caught in the Act _had been excessively stressful for me as I went on but you _inspire _me a lot. Thank you.

_Anyways_, it's time to keep my promise.

It all began _yesterday_ during The Jerk's, and consequently Ms. Biology Girl's, Biology class, _duh_. It turned out that they would be blood typing for that day's activity—like we all did, since the Red Cross will be having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, with our teachers thinking that we should all know our blood type just in case. It started out uneventfully, with both of them _not _talking, even after the activity began. Well, The Jerk didn't while Ms. Biology Girl just sat there, horrified. I personally _think _that The Jerk's merely _trying _to act like normal: ignore his seatmate, let her do the all lab works alone, glare at her to no end but something tells me that there _is _something wrong here… Like he isn't really like _that_, in real life.

_Gasp_

Yes. You heard that right. The Jerk turned out not to be a jerk at all. It's just a misunderstanding on our part.

What? You don't believe me?

Then what else would explain his next course of actions? It seemed like Ms. Biology Girl, in all fairness to her, was suffering some severe form of hemophobia. So if The Jerk _was _The Jerk _I _thought he was then he clearly wouldn't mind Ms. Biology Girl after she almost-fainted when their activity began.

Let's dissect what happened for the sake of evidence.

1. _Not _letting Ms. Biology Girl just _die_. Well, she _could_. I don't really know how phobias work but I can tell that she _might_ actually pass out—in which she did after some time—and eventually endanger her wellbeing by remaining any longer in that room. I, for one, _am _afraid of any type of attention. Such irrational fear is quite disconcerting when experienced. I can empathize with this girl in ways _you _cannot imagine. That's why I am _absolutely _sure that The Jerk was never the same person _we _thought he was. No one, and I say _no one_, cared that Ms. Biology Girl's sick. If you do then _tell me about it_. I mean, it's not like _you _don't know who she really is. No one cares about her. And until that time I was completely sure that The Jerk would be the last person who would help her, especially because of the rumors _I _started. But he _did_. Of all the people in that room, he decided to help her—to _actually _ask her if she's alright. Jerks don't do _that_.

2. Volunteering to take her to the clinic. Yes. I mean, who _volunteers_ to take _anyone _to the clinic? I don't. _You _don't. (Well, _we _do—when we want to skip Gym but that's seriously getting old) And to think that The Jerk didn't even _know _where the school clinic was in the first place… But his intent was clear: he wanted her to be safe and technically, anywhere _but _the room saturated with the smell of blood would do. Maybe I am purely speculating on him wanting her to be safe part but there was _no way _we could miss his concern. Ms. Biology Girlnever knew about that since she passed out but everyone who emailed me the details for this event pointed that out. Concern. I can't believe it. A jerk, by definition, only _cares _about himself and his satisfaction. _This _clearly doesn't support our claim of his jerkiness.

(Just a warning from yours truly: brace yourselves. We're getting on the _big _things I promised you. Remember that whatever conclusions that might be written here is purely guesswork out of the facts I got. We'll never know _what_'s going on between them, if there's any, and there's no way I would want to know. Let's give them at least that, people, since we're obviously feasting over the two of them since the dawn of time. They deserve some peace. OKAY?)

3. _Still _taking her to the clinic even though she's already _alright_. Because she really was. The Jerk had taken care of _that_. He got her out from that room and that's all that matters. So why would he _insist _on taking her to clinic? If I were on his shoes, seeing that Ms. Biology Girl had already recovered from the nausea caused by the smell of blood, then the most I could do was to let her be. Ms. Biology Girl's just any other girl—plus some things like being clumsy, awkward, boring, and _annoyingly _smart. _I _think of her that way and I know _you _all do. Why would I linger? And since when did her wellbeing became an issue here? She's alright. End of conversation. But he _still_ took her to the clinic, even insinuating on taking her to the town hospital for assurance. Who does that in real life?

4. Taking her home. Do I have to tell more about it? He took her safely home. He even ditched last period. Yes, you heard it right. He never came back to school. Now I wouldn't want to hypothesize on what they _did _since the truth would only be known by the two of them, but I know you all would. Just keep it low, okay? We'll never know what really happened after that. And I wouldn't be able to forgive a member of the _twilight _army if she went all the way to ditching school just to follow them all for the purposes of this blog. I wouldn't want that. But what's certain is that The Jerk and Ms. Biology Girl spent that afternoon together.

The end.

Well, is that what you're all expecting? Seriously?

But there's _more_…

5. Asking her out for prom. _Gasp_ He did. Apparently, The Jerk couldn't wait until tomorrow for the big question that he even sought after her yesterday night. And asked her out. For prom. _Lucky girl_! A couple of _twilight _army members allegedly spotted The Jerk's car outside Ms. Biology Girl's house at exactly eight in the evening yesterday. According to them, it was impossible to miss the topic of their conversation, since The Jerk practically yelled his concerns to a flabbergasted Ms. Biology Girl. And yes, he wanted to be his prom date. Though her answer will still remain a mystery, we _all _know that she'll say yes. _I _will. Is it even possible to be _that _fast? I mean, it's not like any girl would complain about that (The Jerk's still irresistible and hot with a double 't.'

Well, _I _would say yes. I am sane enough to agree into a dream prom date—_if _I wasn't taken. But, you know, I sort of _am_. Someone asked me out and I vaguely gave him my answer, which is a resounding YES. I just hope it wasn't _too _vague. I _think _he got the message… But I wouldn't really know. I wish I _could _confirm that but there are complications. Gah. Enough about me).

6. Getting himself arrested because of asking her out. Now I knew he _was _for he was seen being dragged by the chief inside before the cruiser drove off. How can it get more ironic? Ms. Biology Girl was spotted joining them, in her feeble attempt to save him I think. Other than that, there's nothing we _can _know about what happened after that. A _twilight_ army member then emailed the news to me and that's when I decided to put the poll up, and the rest was history.

So I deduced before that The Jerk's ultimate hobby was to _be _a jerk—which I thought wasn't such a hard thing to do since he _is_ one—but it turns out that I, _twilight_, was wrong. Reread the checklist above if ever you're still having doubts. So what's left for me to do?

Apologize, of course.

I was wrong. And The Jerk deserves that.

(Well, I _should _stop calling him The Jerk, right? He's not a jerk anymore. Any suggestions?)

So I'm sorry for calling you a jerk in the first place.

Sorry for talking shit about you here, since they all turned not to be true.

And I am sorry for dragging Ms. Biology Girl. Sorry.

But you need to know that she still had a hand on this (no matter how much you deny it). This isn't just about you. It's about her as well. I _know_ you're blaming yourself for this and I know I am to blame too. But you have to keep in mind that _she_'s part of this. She has her own share of her mistakes and whatever _that _would be, I hope you'll understand. She's _in_ this more than you think she does. And I apologize for that.

-

Posted by twilight at November 19, 2008 04:18 PM 213 comments

-

;

-

I fought the urge to press the touch pad harder than necessary before I closed the tab. How could _twilight _do this? She knew a few things between me and Bella and that's all she needed to know to whip this post. She wasn't bluffing about the poll. And she was serious about spilling this out.

I should have known.

I sighed and closed Alice's laptop. I knew I promised myself that I will never read _Caught in the Act _again, particularly after what happened last night. The otherwise friendly relationship that I shared with _twilight_ turned sour in a matter of hours. I thought I got her all figured out. I thought we could be friends—she even gave me the advice that I needed. But it turned that a affable relationship will never be possible, since she decided to string Bella into this. I didn't want to be associated with _twilight_ anymore, let alone to read her blog again but I just have to. Bella's caught in the middle of this and I just can't let _twilight_ ruin her. Alice told me _not _to read today's post, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my temper, and I secretly wished that I listened to her. But it was too late. Curiosity got the best of me and now my annoyance's back.

I swept my gaze around the empty living room and frowned. It's pretty late but no one's home… yet. Alice and Rosalie went out for dress shopping with Emmett and Jasper in Port Angeles and wouldn't be back until later. Knowing Alice, it would be safe to assume that she'll be driving to the next state for that. Esme, on the other hand, went out with Carlisle to celebrate their anniversary in a fancy place in Seattle. It turns out that I was left all alone—_again_. I've been left alone in this house since this morning.

It was exceptionally hard _not _to go to school today, especially knowing that the inevitable will be coming in just a matter of time. I want to be with Bella when it hits; I want to confirm her answer, to know that I got her message right; I want to stay with her all day despite the rumors and I want to just be there for her.

But then, I promised Alice that I would go on with her plan, whatever that is, simply because I wouldn't want to know the reason why _twilight_ started out her blog in the first place. I can't imagine the fact that _this _was all my fault. And what I didn't know scared me. I wasn't planning to bow down on Alice's plan of action to settle this mess—I wouldn't want to be part of anything. My only concern was Bella and her reputation. But it turned out that _I _wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I can't blame anyone but myself for what's happening. If I hadn't sought for Bella yesterday night then _twilight _wouldn't have to put _anything_ on her blog for today. If only I had listened to Alice… But I _am_ now. I agreed to her plan without letting her tell me _anything_ about it, since that's the only way left. Every time I put things in my charge they mess up; it's time to listen to her.

So when she told me that I shouldn't go to school today, I did.

No matter how hard it was to leave Bella by herself even for a single day.

And then there're Alice's haunting words that kept me up all night.

"_I'm afraid to tell you this but it is you who started this, Edward."_

I didn't even want to think about it. I knew that if I over_-think_ things then I'll surely figure out what Alice knew. I always had a knack of knowing whatever they're thinking and this time, I didn't want that to happen. I knew that there's only a single piece of this puzzle for it to ultimately make sense to me: _twilight_'s identity. I knew my siblings all knew about it and I know that if I get hold of that information too then everything would make sense, including their cryptic remarks and _twilight_'s subtle words that confused me to no end. I was positive that I _can_ uncover her true identity if I only want to but that's just the problem. I _didn't_ want to. I was beyond relieved when Alice kept herself guarded, so as not to spill anything to me. I was afraid of the repercussions of my actions—a coward thing to do—but it's the only thing I could hold onto now. Besides Bella, of course.

If Alice thinks that it's best for me to stay behind then I'll do it.

I sighed and left the living room, the sound of my footsteps echoing around the empty hallway. I reached my room and let the emptiness swallow me. _These_ were the hardest times. I missed Bella a lot. Was that even possible? What would I give to see her right now? I already knew the answer.

Anything. Everything.

Just then, a faint knock pulled me out of my reverie. My head snapped up. My siblings were back.

"Edward, can I come in?"

I pulled myself up and opened the door for Alice, where she stood, fidgeting. She's nervous yet again. "What is it this time?" I asked, aggravated but I left the door ajar. I sat on my computer chair as Alice grinned, getting inside. She plopped on my bed before she giggled.

"It's Rosalie. She's mad at me… again."

My brows rose. I turned my chair to her and rolled my eyes dramatically. "You're awfully annoying at times, you know that?"

She unleashed her infamous pout—the one that even _Emmett _couldn't resist. Usually, Rosalie would be infuriated when everyone sided with Alice—like this time. "Well, I _found _her the perfect dress for prom. She shouldn't take everything on me."

"Well, that's Rosalie for you."

Alice giggled before her expression turned sober. "I'm sorry for locking you up today…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a shaky breath. "It's nothing, Alice," I assured her. I knew she's worried about me. I knew she didn't really want _this _to happen, that's why I'll trust her judgment this time. "How's Bella?"

She smiled. "She seemed far more concerned by the fact that you didn't show up in school today than what will be happening." Her tone was thoughtful, her eyes warm.

I nodded, trying to imagine Bella alone in Biology. It was excruciating, knowing how conspicuous my classmates could be. I bet it took her everything to endure that. She hated attention, she told me during our little chat. A sinking feeling filled my chest.

"But she's fine, Edward, I can tell. I saw her before she left and I can see that she didn't let the rumors get the best of her. She stood her ground. She's brave."

"She is," I replied, dazed. I tried to imagine her in her truck this time, ready to leave, not minding the stares she got from her fellow students.

Alice blinked and cupped her cheeks, turning to me. A distant look filled her eyes. "You really like her, Edward. Don't you?"

That question caught me off guard.

She shrugged. "I've never seen you like this before. Honest."

I averted my eyes and stared at the shelves and shelves of my music collection. I heard my mattress shift as Alice stood up. She sat and took my face with her hands. "Edward, I need to know something."

"What?"

Her brows furrowed before she squared her shoulders. "Can you promise me that whatever happens, you'll never give her up?"

I tilted my head, confused. "Why would I do that? I _don't_ even know if I have the strength to leave her," I answered, surprised at the intensity of my declaration. Just the mere thought of not seeing her again made my senses panicky. I took a sharp breath, but the pain in my chest never subsided. Alice took note of my panic attack.

"I just want to know," Alice reasoned out, her voice soft. "But I guess I already know the answer…" She trailed off. Then her expression became pained. "Then I want you to do something for me again."

I motioned for her to continue.

She looked down and bit her lip. "You still can't go to school tomorrow, Edward. Not this week. Not until I tell you."

"But, Alice—"

Alice looked up, her eyes flashing. "This is still part of the plan, Edward," she assured me.

I couldn't believe her words. I was beyond horrified at the thought of leaving her all alone. I did today but there's no way it will ever happen again. "Alice, you know what _twilight_ wrote today! And you, of all people, should know what will happen tomorrow! I can't let Bella deal with _this _by herself!"

Alice tried to restrain me. "But it's the only way, Edward."

I grunted in disapproval.

"Edward, please? I can tell you everything just so it will all make sense."

I glared at her. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, will you?"

I was completely taken aback when she hugged me, tears staining my shirt. "Edward, I know it's hard. But things will work out between the two of you, you hear that? I won't let anything happen to her. I know she's important. And it hurts to me too since she will be my friend in the future, I know that. Just believe in me, okay?" I wasn't sure if she was comforting me or herself. She was shaking and her words came out muffled. "I'm sorry for asking for you to do this, Edward. I know _this_ will hurt you and Bella but I know things will eventually work out."

I sighed and patted her shoulder lightly. "If you say so…" I whispered, fighting off the overwhelming ache bubbling inside me. How will I endure a day without Bella again?

-

;

-

Hiking was the farthest thing in my mind but I was glad that I gave it a chance. I can't stay home that day—it'll just remind me a lot of things. I was vaguely positive that I'll end up sneaking and going to school just to get a glimpse of her. I _needed _to make sure that in some strange way she's able to bear the undoubtedly mocking stares from _Caught in the Act_'s readers. I _needed _to see her or else it'll drive me crazy. But then, Alice's words were echoing at the back of my mind, reminding me of the plan—the plan I chose _not _to know about.

The plan that will eventually work things out.

I got into my car but I drove away from town, with my GPS receiver as my only guide. I drove north, hoping to mute down the overpowering need to be with her. But it turned out that distance will never be an issue. I can still feel the intensified pull to be with her. I pulled over, trying to calm myself up, and got out, taking a fading trail towards a dark forest. The swinging twigs and braches provided me something else to do than to think of her as I pulled them out of my way, and I was a bit grateful for the distraction. I checked my location from time to time as I took in the calmness of the forest. I planned to go on until fatigue reached me but the trail narrowed and disappeared. I kept walking, but then the forest opened up into a small meadow, and it was so breathtaking I couldn't help but to be completely rooted on my spot.

It was beautiful.

I stayed there for quite a while, letting the breeze caress my face. The faint sunlight felt good against my wary nerves, calming me.

I got back home late that night. Alice and Esme were already waiting on the porch for me when I drove in.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked as I emerged from my car. I messed my hair and nodded. I saw how Alice shifted guiltily upon spotting me. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes," I lied before I went straight to my room, not even bothering to check on my father and my other siblings. The meadow I found reminded me so much about space and peace and I longed for it even after I came back. I sought for the privacy of my room and let exhaustion take me.

I woke up the next morning because of the frantic noise coming from the living room, and I pulled myself up groggily. I noticed that I had slept through the night, and the sun's already rising. Faint rays saturated and warmed my room, much to my liking. I wondered why the sun's shining today. That would be the first time I ever saw the sun here in Forks. If it hadn't been raining or cloudy, it would have been snowing—that's just Forks.

I decided to take my chances and after taking a bath and putting some decent clothes on, I jogged downstairs, where Rosalie's unleashing her wrath. If I would be lucky, I can make Alice lift her decision and I could go to school today. I was completely startled when the living room appeared as if a whirlwind just passed: silky and lacy dresses were pilled up on what used to be our couch, with dozens of stilettos littered in every corner of the house. Rosalie was frantically flinging dresses from the pile where Emmett sat conveniently beside her. Esme was picking stray pairs of shoes, making sure than Rosalie would not be stepping on any one of them in her frantic search.

What did I miss?

"Rosalie, what are you doing exactly?" Emmett finally asked. I reached the bottom of the staircase and proceeded to sit on a nearby bean bag. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Rosalie for today. Rosalie just barred her teeth and resumed her dress-tossing. "We're going to be late at this rate, you know," Emmett reminded.

"I won't go to school today," she said, turning to Esme.

Esme merely nodded. "Prom preparations? I understand."

It was then that everything clicked.

"_No_," Rosalie replied. Alice bounded downstairs at the same moment and Rosalie approached her with a deranged look.

"Alice, we lost a dress."

Alice just shrugged.

Rosalie's eyes flickered in intuition and she immediately blocked Alice's path. "I can't seem to find that dress you ordered from Paris, the blue one."

"You have your dress, Rosalie. It's okay," Alice pointed out.

"If you wouldn't be wearing it then why did you buy it in the first place?" Rosalie demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I just did, okay?" she replied before she began looking for something… or someone. "There you are! Edward, I need you to drive me to school." She deftly maneuvered away from Rosalie before she pulled me off. I couldn't believe it. She immediately caught my expectant face. "No. This is not yet the time. I just need someone to take me to school."

I frowned dejectedly. "Go find someone else."

Alice disregarded my lack of interest and pulled me towards the garage, ignoring Rosalie all the way. We reached our destination and she handed me the keys to Rosalie's car. She got in immediately before I finally gave in. At least I can do something different for today. If I can push my luck further, I could see Bella today.

I started the engine before I heard Alice clear her throat. She turned away from me, but not without staring pointedly at the green box on top of the dash board. "Now, Edward, I want you to stay and wait for me until dismissal. Today's a half day so you wouldn't have to stay for long. You can wander off the school while waiting _but don't let anyone see you_, okay? Just do what you need to do."

She never spoke again until we reached the school parking lot. I frowned upon spotting Bella's red truck across the lot; she's early today. Alice sighed before she got out. Soon enough, the bell rang and the parking lot got deserted. I resorted to staring Bella's red truck as if my life depended on it before the green box caught my attention again.

What did Alice say about that package? Maybe she forgot to bring it with her since she was excessively staring at it before. Should I take it to her? But how would I do that without letting anyone see me? I took it gingerly, took a peak of its contents, and saw the dress Rosalie had been looking for all morning—the French tag gave it away—neatly folded inside. The dress was simple, far more unfussy than the dresses Rosalie's been digging but beautiful nonetheless. The material felt smooth underneath my touch, and its lovely shade of blue loosely reminded me of Bella and how the dress would bring out her beauty.

Damn it, I forgot that I had asked Bella for prom!

I felt my temples, knowing how confused and worried Bella could be today. We never spoke since the night I had asked her and I was fairly certain that she was disappointed at the way things were going.

But I can't go to prom—Alice said so. She specifically pointed out that I can't go anywhere else, not until she says so. It's all part of _the_ plan. The plan that will eventually work things out. But that doesn't give me the excuse to just let Bella be, especially since it was _me_ who asked her out.

She deserves to go to prom.

But not with me.

I stared blankly at the package on my lap, letting the burning feeling engulf my already aching chest. What have I done? This was all my fault. My eyes fell back to the dress and before I knew it, I was rummaging the package, looking for something… _anything_. That's when I spotted a blank sheet of special paper tucked under the dress. I bleakly reached for a pen and began writing. Alice may have plans for this dress but I knew that she knew that this dress was for Bella. It suits her perfectly, as if it was made for her alone. I folded the letter when I was done, replaced the lid (but not until I ripped the tags) and tied the ribbons. My hands were shaking all the way, I noticed, before I left my car. I walked across the lot and placed the package on top of her truck, where Bella wouldn't miss it.

Then all I needed to do was to wait.

Twice. I almost retrieved the box twice. I was tempted to remove the letter and just go with her to prom. But then my mind caught up, telling me that she might repulse me now like some sort of an offending monster. I dragged her into this. It was my fault, remember? I brought her to this. I left her when she needed me the most. And I just stood her out. There's no way she would ever want to be with me again. Alice was right—maybe it was _my _fault that _twilight _put that blog up in the first place. Everything's my fault. That's just me.

I momentarily snapped out of my sulking when Bella emerged from the hallway as she cautiously reached the parking lot, watching for puddles of water so as not to slide on them. It was raining hard, a stark difference from the sunny morning earlier, and she was in a real hurry. But not so much since she paused and let her eyes travel towards _me_—or probably just the car. The windows were tinted; there's no way she can see me. Pain crossed her face, just as I expected, before she went inside her truck.

I frowned. She didn't see the package I left for her and it made me anxious. She _had _to see it. I was about to bolt out of the car when I saw her reemerge again, her face tainted with confusion. She examined the package, deliberating. I was hoping that she wouldn't take long; it was raining pretty hard—I wouldn't want her to get sick. Just then she ran back inside, package tucked beneath her small arm.

I swallowed delicately. This is how it will end.

Until now, I was expecting her to be hell-mad at me, but her expression upon recognizing my writing told me otherwise. I gripped the steering wheel, knowing what's to come.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I'm afraid I won't be able to go. But you _will_. Take the dress. That's the only thing I can give you for now. You deserve to go to the prom, Bella, but not with me. I'm so sorry. _

_Edward_

I held my breath as her head hung lowly, her shoulders shaking (in anger, I suppose). I hated it when I couldn't see her expression. I was completely taken aback when she began rubbing her eyes stubbornly. Was she crying? She tossed the package roughly on her dashboard before she started her engine, her face still hidden.

"Edward," Alice choked out, her face mortified. I didn't notice her when she joined me in the car, and she saw what I saw. Her features were torn, as if she actually wanted me to pursue Bella.

I gritted my teeth before I turned back to Bella, but her truck was already gone.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

I scoffed before I let the car's engine roar to life. Without heeding Alice's words, I sped through the driveway, my breathing ragged.

"Edward, stop," Alice cautioned but I brushed her off. I couldn't understand _anything_ at all. Bella wasn't supposed to be hurt. She wasn't supposed to be crying in the first place! She was supposed to realize how terrible I was for leaving her all alone to deal with the mess that I had created; she was supposed to hate me that she'll be more than happy to know that she wouldn't be coming to prom with me. She should be grateful that I had given her up because I didn't deserve her. She deserved someone far better than _me_.

But then why did it seem like she was desperately clinging onto whatever that might be left between us? She wasn't seriously falling for me, as much as I had fallen for her when I had brought her nothing but pain, right? I can't _bear _that.

I felt rather than saw Alice's hand as it crept towards the steering wheel, tugging my death grip. I grunted in despair before I finally slowed down, pulling over to a nearby gasoline station. Alice was beyond relieved upon seeing the reason in my eyes.

"Edward…" Her voice was pained. She understood. Because no matter what happens, I _knew_ Alice wouldn't want _me_ hurting. I knew her priorities. She never took any one's feelings for granted, _especially_ a family member. We might not be related by blood but the bond between us was stronger. She's hurting as much as I was; she's blaming herself as much as I did to myself. I heard her tearful sobs before she leaned her head on my shoulder. I hid my face with my hands.

"It's the only way, Alice. I can't let this go on. She deserves someone better. This is all for her."

Alice sniffed. "But you like her, Edward." I was surprised at the sincerity of her voice. "You _really _like her."

I sighed, feeling the lost for the first time. It was _more _than I had expected. It burned every part of me. And it hurts even more to know that I only made matters worst. How can I mess my life even more? Mistake after mistake.

After a minute of silence, Alice volunteered to drive us home. I felt drained that I can't even bring myself to respond like a normal person. I mutely switch places with her before I looked away, wordlessly telling her that I wouldn't want _anything_ but to go back home. She understood my unspoken plea and drove off, slower than usual—but it's not like I cared. The rain had stopped at the same time I wished it hadn't. I vaguely noticed the lawn than led to our house before Alice gasped audibly. "Edward." Her tone was so urgent I snapped out of my misery.

The red truck parked in front of our house effectively caught my attention. Without even thinking about it, I dashed out, taking three steps at a time until I reached the porch. I pulled the front door open, determined not to waste any time, where I saw Rosalie seething in anger, with a dumbfounded Emmett by her side. I followed her line of sight and saw Bella standing idly near the center table, box in hand. Her breathing was uneven and it was impossible to miss that fact that she was _trying _to restrain herself. She turned at the sound of the front door opening and for the first time, saw her bloodshot eyes. Tear stains were evident on her cheeks and even before my mind registered such fact, she was already marching towards me. She threw the box at me, though she hesitated until the last minute.

She took a very deep breath before she caught my eyes. "Do you _honestly _think, Edward, that I would _only_ want to go to prom, simply because I want to? And do you _seriously _think that a freaking dress could make me forget _everything_? Do you even _know_ the reason why I wanted to go to prom in the first place?"

New tears threatened to fall from her breathtakingly chocolate brown eyes as she bit her lip. "Edward, I don't understand _anything_ anymore! But if you think that a mere dress and a freaking prom date with some else, with nothing but a written apology from you, can make things a lot better then I may have misjudged you. I thought you were better than that, Edward. I _honestly _hoped you were. But I don't need a dress. I don't need to go to prom. I don't need your apology. You could've told me the _truth _face to face and I might have understood. But I guess I _don't_ even deserve that. I am just Bella Swan, for god's sake."

She swallowed before she ran out, bumping Alice in the process. Alice blocked her path as I gripped Bella's hand, catching up with her. I was astonished at her chastened expression and the overwhelming emotion on her pale face. "Leave me alone. _Jerk_." She tugged her wrist and dashed out, leaving me completely rooted on my spot.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, panicky. "What are you waiting for? _Go_!"

"Alice, you can't be serious!" Rosalie argued as she regained her composure after Bella's unexpected outburst. The disgust crept back to her face as she bundled her fist. "Edward, you _can't_. Remember that we have to stick with our plan! Don't you forget that!"

Alice cursed between her teeth and just pushed me towards the door. "Edward, just _go_! I'll take care of Rosalie."

I blinked, my limbs surprisingly weak but the need to be with Bella overruled as I exited the house. Bella was on her way down, her cries louder this time, before she slipped and fell on her back. That would've hurt but she stood up stubbornly, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. I tried to help her up but she pushed me away, all the while hiding her eyes from me. She got up and ran towards her truck, but I beat her to it.

"Bella, you _have _to listen to me." I stood between her and the door of her truck before gripping her shoulders. "Bella."

She swatted my hands away, still crying and never meeting my eyes. It pained me to see her like this. When it occurred to me that she wouldn't want to hear me out, I lifted her chin. The pleasurable shock that I hadn't felt for days penetrated my skin unexpectedly due to the sudden contact, and she fought aimlessly against my grip.

"Edward, just let me go… _please_," she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes.

I grinded my molars before I gripped her upper arm lightly. "Come with me," I said instead. Her body slumped in return, protesting softly. "Bella, _please_. For the last time."

I felt the overwhelming weight of the ache inside me when she registered my last words. She whined in disapproval but she let me lead her to the passenger seat. She turned her head away from me as I slid in. How will I ever work this out? And where will I take her to start with? I messed this up _so much_ I wasn't even sure if she'll ever believe whatever it was that I was about to tell her. But that didn't matter. I was tired of keeping things from her. I blocked the possibilities of what might happen after _this_ and kept a single thing in mind.

I _have_ to talk to her. And I just knew a perfect place for that.

-

;

-

_Braces herself_ Okay bring in the tomatoes now. I know there's something wrong with this chapter which made me realize that I SERIOUSLY NEED MITCH BACK. Gah! I'll post the next chapter _soon_… I already have up to chapter 11 written. _Wink wink _I could be a veritable updating machine sometimes but I'm still holding my breath for Mitch's comeback. I _need_ her.

So… are you all still with me? Fabulous!

And because you all made me happy by showering me lots of reviews last time, I've decided to chose and give out the REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER AWARD (lame, yes, but I know you would want to be a recipient… mark my words! Er, after some time maybe) to someone who made me incredibly ecstatic I can't even put it into words. I _love _her so I'm going to let you all meet her. She's none other than x-Arianna-the-Fanpire-x for her chapter-by-chapter take on things, the little things she noticed (that you all should for I put them there for you to ponder upon—in which she did), her _love_ for the blood typing bit she got speechless, and for regarding Bella as an idiot (because she really was!). My favorite part of her review is: THEY ARE ALL IDIOTS FOR BEING SO SLOW! COME ON YOU FISHES FIGURE IT OUT ALREADY! AND BELLA—WHAT'S WITH HER? I MEAN VAMPIRE SAID HE WAS GONNA ASK THE GIRL OUT AND THEN EDWARD APPEARS AND ASKS HER! OBVIOUS! IF A METEOR HIT HER ON THE HEAD I'M SURE SHE WOULDN'T NOTICE THAT EITHER! (emphasis on the original) Whew. She's something, isn't she?

(If I would have to give out a REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER AWARD for the past reviewers of my earlier chapters then I would have to give it to my beta, Mitch a.k.a Waffled Flambe, for her matchless responses and constructive criticisms. Please, come back to me.)

Now why don't you make me feel better by telling me what you _seriously_ think about this chapter and the story thus far? Remind me how _much_ you've figured things out like who's saying what in their comments and whatnot. You can even guess what Alice's plan _is_, if you _can_. Hint: it's… pretty simple actually. And Bella won't be the only one on the losing end. I'll send you my rough draft of the story if you can even come close to what it is. It's long and amazing I even cried as I reached the end. Also I _need_ criticism, the constructive ones. I _need _them all! So be exceedingly _generous_ and leave me a review.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

The moment of truth. :D Chapter 6 is also now beta-ed. Sorry for the delay. My beta got sick, then _I _got sick.

You all know the drill. Pop that comment window open first then read on. Thanks. :D

-

;

-

**Title: Caught in the Act  
Chapter 7: Confessions  
Author: Contrariwise :)  
Beta: Waffled Flambe**

-

;

-

**Bella's POV**

"We're here."

Those were the first words that were ever spoken since we drove away from his house. It was absolutely silent throughout the long drive as he sped up north. I bit my tongue so as not to ask him where he was taking me, though the nagging curiosity clouded my mind.

We reached our destination, yet _still _neither of us spoke.

I had just snapped at him, and in retrospect, it wasn't really the type of impression one would want to make in front of someone else's relatives. I wasn't even sure how I knew where he lived in the first place. I just remembered Charlie pointing out the road that led to the Cullens', but I'd never really had the chance to check it out. Not that I had any reason to. Until now.

I still couldn't believe that Edward was capable of… hurting me like this. I thought we were what I thought we were; I thought we had it all figured out by ourselves. I thought it was pretty obvious. It took me _a lot_ of time to figure that out but after doing so, I never doubted it. I never doubted him. I knew we were just caught up in a mess that we first needed to sort out before settling things between us. I completely understood his absence, but I still couldn't believe that he seriously thought that a mere dress could make things better, that I could just go on with my life as if it was as simple as that. I didn't want anything. I figured that out when he disappeared with nothing but a single prom proposal for me to cling on. I needed him—something that wasn't really advisable seeing as how our relationship was currently undefined—but I couldn't do anything about it either. I was so deeply involved in this that my heart threatened to burst as I read his letter, his parting letter.

I couldn't _bear_ that.

Edward noticed my lack of response before he removed his seat belt. He got out and opened my door for me, but I just turned the other way. He lingered, studying me before he spoke. "Bella, come on." Something in his voice tugged my already aching heart. I didn't understand why his tone was laced with hurt—wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to get rid of me so bad he didn't even _bother _to say that to me personally.

I fought the urge to gasp as he touched my hand, slowly, with the same shocks assaulting me yet again. I missed that, really, but I didn't want to get my hopes up… _again_. I'd learned the hard way. He laced my fingers with his after some time, and I marveled at how impossibly soft his skin felt.

I _still_ didn't understand.

I took a shaky breath and turned to him. His eyes were downcast, staring at our linked hands, rubbing the back of my hand gently with his thumb. It felt wonderful, but the bubbling ache inside my chest was much harder to suppress—it obscured all my senses. "Come with me," he whispered as he met my hazy eyes. I was momentarily taken aback by his smoldering gaze, so much that my breath hitched. "I need to tell you something," he added.

I didn't answer, afraid that my voice would betray me. I felt his gentle tug before I finally gave in. I was just thrown inside my personal hell, might as well get over it. I was sure whatever he would say wouldn't be news to me. I already knew he was done with me—it was all written in his letter. My mind had reminded me of those things beforehand but sadly, I'd disregarded them yet again. Maybe I reallywas capable of crafting my own downfall.

He made enough room for me to step out of my truck, but he never let my hand go. I managed to steady myself despite my shaking knees, thank God, before I let him lead the way. I wasn't particularly sure what we were supposed to be doing in a place like this and _why_ but my concerns were drowned out upon spotting the trail that we were heading towards.

He couldn't be serious about _hiking_!

He probably sensed my displeasure for he tightened his grip on my hand as a sign of encouragement. He pulled me closer to him as we passed the first set of pointy shrubs and branches. I braced myself, hoping that Edward wasn't doing this just to mock the uncoordinated. What did I do to deserve this? I then tripped, a horrified gasp erupting from my lips, as I missed a high tree root. Edward's arms were there to catch me immediately, and he checked to see that I was okay before we continued walking.

I didn't _want _this. I didn't want to hike when a lot of things were clouding my mind. Mixed emotions filled my already light head; I wasn't even sure where I should start. The result was probably a hundred times of me tripping on our way to nowhere—and it wasn't a happy sight. I couldn't believe Edward wasn't walking away to just let me be. Couldn't he see that I couldn't even walk properly for my own sake?

But he was patient through it all.

I tripped, he caught me just in time; I tripped yet again, his arms were already waiting for me. Even I got tired of that. But he didn't. Every time, I would feel his hand traveling from my wrist, up to my arm, until it reached my shoulders. He would brace me whenever he noticed that my mind began wandering, anticipating my inevitable stumble after a few seconds. His other hand never left mine and I was beginning to get acquainted with his marveling touch.

I _couldn't _even think about that now! He just stood me up!

Trip.

"Edward," I whined as he helped me up. "I can't do this anymore. Where are we going anyway?"

There, I said it. I'd been meaning to ask him our destination since the second we started but I chose to keep my mouth shut for my own benefit. But then, I could only wait for so long… like before.

His eyes penetrated mine before his grip on my hand tightened yet again. "We're almost there," he replied, his breath tickling my face. How did he get _so_ close?

"We better be," I exclaimed before I started walking again. Seriously, why couldn't he just tell me how long? I looked down, not wanting to slip on the muddy trail before I noticed that our trail had just disappeared. I looked up to him, hoping we weren't lost, but his eyes were distant, the barest of smiles on his lips. I registered our close proximity and fought the urge to blush. He had this weird knack for making me feel extraordinarily safe whenever he was around. Maybe it was because of his hand around my hips, or the way he kept me close. I wasn't really sure. Because it didn't make any sense.

My eyes fluttered as faint rays of sunlight bathed us and I saw a flash of anticipation on Edward's glorious face. The rain had stopped when we pulled over, but I hadn't expected that the clouds would leave altogether. I marveled at how the sunlight illuminated every part of the forest, giving it life; it provided a totally new impression of what first appeared a creepy one. The towering trees swayed with the breeze. I was very muchtaken by its beauty that I hadn't even noticed that we'd already stopped. Edward's hand left my hips, but they lingered on the small of my back. I took that as a sign that we already arrived on our destination before I looked forward.

A never-ending sea of wildflowers, swaying ever so slightly with the warm breeze, was all that my mind could register as Edward led me inside a small meadow. The faint rays of the sun accentuated the lovely color of the flowers and the soft grass so beautifully that I couldn't help but marvel at their synchronized dance. The gigantic trees opened towards it, and we stood at the exact point where they lead to it. My gaze traveled at the small expanse of it, taken by its simplicity yet crushing exquisiteness. It was _so _beautiful my mind couldn't even comprehend how much.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, dazed. I tore my gaze from the impossibly spectacular meadow in front of me and turned to him.

"I just found this yesterday while I was hiking…"

Wow. I'd been in Forks for a year and I had yet to find a place that would be half as magnificent as this one, and he'd just stumbled across it by accident. He must've been really, _really _bored. Flashes of what had happened earlier invaded my mind and I pulled away from his arms. He was startled by my reaction but he let me be. The distance reminded me of the incompleteness I felt during his three-day absence; it hurt so much I felt like choking, suffocating even.

I huffed, taking ragged breaths to calm my nerves before I stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun. I sunk down and sat in the middle of the meadow, curled up, as I rested my chin on my knees. I was _so _confused. _Nothing_ made sense. Why was he here with me in the first place? I sensed him as he approached me but I didn't turn around. He settled beside me, keeping enough space for my comfort. I wouldn't want _him_ to cloud my already messed up mind. I needed to think.

And that's just what I did. I sat there, unmoving, staring at nothing in particular as he waited patiently. I had to sort things out on my own before anything else. I was afraid that he would talk too soon.

But then, as I listened to his even breaths, I realized that I had been thinking all the time whenever we were together, even until we parted ways. I had constantly been thinking and thinking and thinking—which, honestly, never led me anywhere. I incessantly bugged myself with a lot of things like why he was with me, why he would want to be with me, why I wanted him to be with me. My rational mind would often tell me, _remind _me, that he could be a little slow for a human, for he wasn't picking up on my numerous flaws. My heart, on the other hand, would tell me otherwise. And usually, I wound up as confused as ever.

Maybe that was just my problem. I dealt with things on my own when I knew right from the start that I would always end up contradicting myself. I talked myself into a lot of things that could change easily, and I was seriously getting tired of that. I talked myself into believing that he was a jerk. I talked myself into negating every impression I had of him after he brought me to the clinic that fateful day. I talked myself into attending prom, at the prospect of going to prom with him. I talked myself into blogging whatever it was between us. I talked myself into waiting for him despite the uncertainty of the situation. And now I had just talked myself into believing that we never really _shared_ something and went around like he hated me. There was only one way to find out the _real _answers—and that wasn't by having some sort of a mental conversation inside my head.

I decided to begin with prom, since he never really got to give me a decent answer for that.

"Edward," I spoke, and his head snapped up in response. I knewhe had been staring at me while I was thinking, but I never let that get to my head. I would be _too _self-conscious. That was why I blocked that particular train of thought and resumed my musings. "Why did you ask me to prom in the first place?" I hoped he wouldn't give me that 'because I wanted to' crap again. That was _way _cryptic—something that kept me up all night trying to figure out what he meant. I needed answers. I met his smoldering gaze, hoping that I got that specific message across.

He seemed to have understood because he looked thoughtful. "I would have to start in the beginning. It's going to be a long story," he explained.

_That's okay; we have all the time we need._ I winced as I realized that I was talking to myself again before I nodded. "Go on."

"First of all, I have to say that it wasn't my intention to scare you off the first time we met," he started, and I was momentarily surprised that he would really start _there_. That wasn't quite eventful—other than the fact that I'd made a total idiot of myself in front of him. "It's just that you were so fascinating."

I probably had the dumbest look on my face right then. _Fascinating?_ Okay, enough of my mental talking.

"Well, first off, you got my name wrong." His smirk was enough to make my blood rise to my cheeks. "It's not everyday that anyone, let alone a girl, gets my name wrong. Usually they would know so much about me it's revolting. Most of the time they would form an image of me in their heads long before they really get to know _me_—and _that_'s just troublesome. Of course they'll get me all wrong. And I hated being treated that way. But then I met you. I was positive that you wouldn't be like anyone else I've met—and that's an awful lot of people. You didn't even know my name. And for me it meant that you were waiting for me to open up, for me to reveal myself, instead of crafting some sort of fantasy about me. You were willing to take anything—I saw that in your eyes. But then, I made a wrong impression, and that's all it took…"

"You were making fun of me," I accused, my eyes narrowing. I forced myself to take even breaths, totally taken aback by his confessions. Any more of this and my head would explode.

He chuckled softly and my breath hitched at the sight of his sparkling eyes. So much for calming myself. "It appeared that way. But I was just happy, you know, that finally, _finally_, someone like you exists. I couldn't help myself."

"But, Edward, it was Angela, my friend, who told me your name. I could be anyone."

"Yes, but you were so hard to figure out, I couldn't think of anything or anyone else but you. And then this blog came…"

I held my breath.

"I started acting crazy for some reason I still wasn't aware of until now. But it's certainly because of the blog. Everyone began thinking that I was a jerk."

My heart hammered inside my chest like there was no tomorrow. I _knew _it was my fault.

"I _expected _that I would be judged—we were the new kids anyway, it's just normal—but not _that_ way. The next thing I knew, the blog had already made such an irreparable impact on everyone I couldn't even maintain a decent conversation with _you_ during Biology. I tried to talk to you but I guess I was too late—not that I blame you anyway. And what's worse is that I let that get to me. That was just stupid." He paused, shaking his head. It was both excruciating and rewarding to watch his furrowed brows. He blinked, remembering something, before he smiled breathtakingly. "And then you were in your irresistible skirt that lunch, giving me the only chance I probably got to prove the blogger wrong. I realized that if I were to prove myself to anyone, it had to be _you. _But I lost it. I threw my only chance away that day when I failed to apologize to you. That's purely me. I was beyond perplexed at that time I couldn't think straight. I messed it up."

He sounded so repentant it would've made me knees weak, if I was standing. Thank God I wasn't.

"Of course, then you just fainted on me while we're blood typing. I didn't know what to do other than to make you safe again. I was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack before Mr. Banner saw you. I have to tell you that you scared the hell out of me there. You were so still I just had to make sure you're still breathing. It was so _excruciating_… I know I'm supposed to keep up the bad-boy façade to humor the blogger for messing everything up but I just… couldn't _stand_ seeing you that way—so lifeless… I began blaming myself right then and it made me rethink my ways…" he mumbled wistfully.

I watched him, eyes wide. My mind stopped working right there. He couldn't be serious…

His smile returned as a new thought crossed his mind. "Then I got to spend some time with you after that. I'm sorry that I let you do all the talking that time, when I asked about your life. I just _had_ to. The story of your life confirmed my theory that you were one of a kind. I've never heard of someone who would put their happiness aside for someone else's. You looked after your mom like you're the adult. You love your father so much you were willing to cook for him for the rest of your stay if that was all it takes for him to be happy. You never complained about Forks. In fact, you were so grateful to Angela, the school nurse, Ms. Cope and Mr. Banner for keeping up with you on your worst. You treasured anyone, though most of them, like Jessica and Lauren and Mike, didn't deserve it."

I was snapped out of my daze when, without warning, he carefully touched my cheek, and it was then that I realized that he had gotten so close I could practically feel his warm breath fanning my neck. But I wasn't ready for _that _yet. I still need answers.

Explicitly stated answers.

"The prom?" I reminded him. His hand traveled to the back of my neck, his eyes soft and warm. I had to brace myself for the worse, for I was about to hear the confession I had been speculating about right from the start without any sort of basis whatsoever. I would also have to deal with the almost-inexistent space between us. I couldn't deny the _need_ to get closer to him—and that took _all _my willpower. I needed my answers first. I'd deal with the other things… later.

"I… I can't _exactly_ put it into words…" he replied dejectedly, twirling a lock of my hair. I let out a shaky breath. But then his hand went back to the expanse of my cheek, and I shuddered at the sensation. "You _feel_ that?" he asked, excitement bubbling from his tone. He caressed my face again and I had to suppress the tingling feeling that ran through my spine. He quivered slightly at the contact, all the while keeping a satisfied smile. It felt so nice I would never want _anything_ but to let this pass. "I want to try something," he breathed. I lost my voice at that instant. He held my gaze unblinkingly before his face drew closer and closer to mine.

I gasped and shot my hand up to his lips, effectively stopping him. His brows furrowed but there was a hint of amusement on his face. His hand wrapped mine and pulled it away from his face.

"Um… I have mouth sores, Edward. Three of them," I explained awkwardly. "They're contagious. You wouldn't want to have them, would you—mmph."

I was prepared for the usual pleasurable stuns his touch elicited on my poor spine, but his warm lips against mine stung every cell of my body as he closed the gap between us. I was about to stop him yet again (because I wasn't ready… _yet_!He didn't even answer my question! I _freaking _needed answers!) but I found my hands trapped against his inescapable grip.

That _sly_—

But I sort of realized that it was _so _hard to _think_ coherent words with his lips on mine. My mind shut down again as I felt his tongue prod my lower lip—it was the greatest sensation so far. He bent closer, deepening the kiss. I gasped shortly but that was all it took for his tongue to slide in, ravishing my mouth. His hands left mine and wrapped them around me, pulling me closer. I felt every piece of me sink into his touch, his lips eager on mine. It felt… nice. _Very_ nice.

It was much too soon when my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. It seemed like it was the same for him too for he pulled slightly away, taking uneven breaths. His scent was far more intoxicating than I ever imagined as it swirled inside my parted mouth. I felt his forehead as he pressed it onto mine before I opened my eyes, surprised to see that I had actually tangled my hands in his impossibly soft hair. His wonderful green eyes glinted in amusement as he smiled crookedly.

"You lied. You _don't _have sores."

Blood rushed to my face. I kind of remembered how his tongue never left any spot unchecked. "Was it necessary for you to confirm that…?"

He chuckled, unashamed, as he pulled me closer.

"You never answered my question," I reminded him, my eyes narrowing into slits in my feeble attempt to threaten him.

He kissed my jaw in response. "Would that be really necessary? We just missed prom, you know. That dress Alice got for you would've looked good on you. But regarding your question, I sort of… _showed_ you my answer."

I could take that.

"Dang it, I think I missed it. Can you show it to me again?"

He smirked before he captured my lips again.

-

;

-

**Caught in the Act**** by ****twilight****  
November 22, 2008, Saturday**  
Post Title: **Been there, Done that  
**

**-**

(Whoa. I never imagined that I would ever post something at this time of the night. It's midnight! Isn't that _so _cool? It is. Now I want to see how many of you are still up and waiting for me, despite our aching feet and sore back. If you could see me right now—which you really _can't_—you would know that I have had my feet submerged in a bucketful of freezing water since I came back. My feet hurt like _hell_!)

I would just like to point out how _cool_ my army is for providing me with _everything_ that took place a couple of hours ago—which is our much awaited prom. I mean, yeah, _we _all got to go to prom, _right_? But then again, I only have a pair of eyes and ears to keep everyone updated. It was a bit difficult to do so (how can one pay attention to a lot of things at the same time? I have to admit that I was _too _preoccupied that time I didn't even know a few of our prom details. It's like I wasn't _really_ there. Weird. I blame it to the person I was with that time. He made me forget a lot of things—you know, like _time_! I had to do a lot of explaining to my parent when I got home).

Which is why I am so thankful to my army (do you know how _good _that sounds to me? _Sigh_) for covering a lot of ground. I love you all. And because of that I will tell you a few things about what happened on _my _night. It wasn't fair that I get to talk a lot about you all without giving you something in return. So folks, keep your heads up.

Translation: to the people who are out to get me (a.k.a. the Cullens. Hi, guys!), I will be making some things easier for you by giving out a few details about what I did _during_ prom. That way you can eliminate a few people on that list you made. Or not. _Grins_

So let's get on with this.

The ultimate question tonight, hands down, would be: WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH? Not that I would _really _want to know; I was far more _intoxicated_ without the help of alcohol, thank you very much. But I still can't help but marvel at the genius that came up with that idea. Whoever you are, sweetie, I am very thankful of your amazing scheme, for it paved the way for a lot of interesting things to happen. To think of it, _you_ were the first one who has ever done that in the history of Forks High. That sure is something. And who's actually bold enough to do that? A month of detention would never account for that once caught, but that brave soul still took the chance. Wow. I am in awe. And I am overly curious as to how that person managed to do that. That would be a hell of a lot of alcohol, you know, not to mention _expensive_.

So to everyone who's reading this post right now, I _demand_ you all to cash out a few pennies and place them _on top_ of that student council suggestion box by the cafeteria that no one really paid attention to for ages on Monday. We need to acknowledge that person's efforts, just like the way I never failed to recognize my army for their contributions. They all did incredible jobs so… pay up, okay? I will.

Moving on…

Huh. To every girl who wore red a while ago, I feel for you. I know how _incredibly _hard it is to stand in the same room with Ice Princess, let alone wear the same color of prom dress. I know it would be too hard to compete with her obviously pricey and otherworldly yet magnificent scarlet backless dress, so I _feel_ for you. I'm just soglad I never reallygot to pay attention to her (I never even _saw_ her. Yes, I was _that _preoccupied), or else I'd be back to my sulking. Of course, she just had to be our prom queen. I mean, in all fairness, she deserves it. I would be offended if I got to win that spot. With Ice Princess here, it's just _so _hard to look anything but plain. You all know that. Plus, she's a senior. This gets to be her _last_ year so there's still hope for next year…

Or not. Gothic Pixie's just stunning don't you agree? I am beginning to marvel at this girl as time passes. But we're _not _really on friendly terms, you know. She's still out to get me. She's still planning and scheming for me to spill my guts, but then something tells me that she _could _be nice. A member of the _twilight_ army told me that Gothic Pixie raided the only department store in Port Angeles last week, even going out as far as Seattle to find a perfect dress for her.

But then, _seekingTHEfuture_ (a really good friend of mine here. You know how we talk like there's no tomorrow on my comments section everyday) told me that Gothic Pixie got her black satin dress from a famous clothing line straight from Germany. _seekingTHEfuture_ knew this because she told me that she saw Gothic Pixie's dress in an autumn collection presentation she watched from TV. She checked it out via the internet and saw that the dress was the only one of its kind and costs nearly my whole year's allowance. The next day the dress was sold. At least she got to know who bought the dress. Too bad. She really liked that. She flooded my mails a week ago prattling about her _obsession_ with that dress.

_Anyway_.

Snobbish Blonde and Big Bear looked illegally dashing, as expected. Big Bear bagged the prom king title, seeing that he's the only one adequate to stand beside Ice Princess on stage. And those couples can _dance_. Whew. Though I have to point out that most of the members of my army claimed that Big Bear was missing from time to time. I wonder why.

Snobbish Blonde, for some reason, was impossibly ecstatic that night. He looked in pain most of the time in school, don't you all think? Maybe he's feeding at the cheerful atmosphere of prom whatsoever. I dunno. He's _happy_, period.

Did anyone else notice that The Jerk (um, okay, okay… I _know_ I'm supposed to drop that name, but I can't think of anything else to call him. And I _know_ I am committing a reprehensible crime by sticking with it, but unless you can give me a pretty good replacement for it, I'll still be using it. Unless you have anything better than Dashing Knight in a Silver Volvo with Impossibly Soft Hair then we'll still use The Jerk, though we all know by now that no one thinks of him that way) wasn't _present_ at our prom? I wonder why… Has anyone seen Ms. Biology Girl anywhere? _Oh_. So they're together-_together_ now? Whoa.

I'll tell you who's _together_.

_Twilight_ and _Mr. Darcy_. Ugh. _Pride and Prejudice_ is _so_ on our reading list this year. But anyway, _twilight_ and _Mr. Darcy_ spent the whole afternoon together. And night. Ugh. I told you I lost track of time! But the point is we're _together_. And yeah, we did something that made my feet hurt like hell. Dancing, probably. Of course, _right_? It was the _only _thing that made sense. We had some private time some place. But I swear we weren't the ones behind the stage curtains. Those were Ice Princess and Big Bear due to the effect of the spiked punch. And we weren't the ones behind the huge speakers for those were Gothic Pixie and Snobbish Blonde. I bet you were all too busy (or probably _too _wasted) to notice where _Mr. Darcy _and I were. But we were somewhere there. Like we all were supposed to be.

To those who had an amazing night say 'AYE!' in your comments. :D

-

Posted by twilight at November 22, 2008 12:06 AM 250 comments

-

-

November 22, 2008 12:07 AM

seekingTHEfuture said…

AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE!

-

November 22, 2008 12:07 AM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

You couldn't have possibly read my post in a minute, could you? _seekingTHEfuture_, you astound me. I guess you got over the loss of your dream dress for it clearly seems that you had so much fun last night (I know it's just an hour ago but _technically _it's supposed to be last night. LOL It's Saturday morning, for God's sake). You have to tell me _everything_, you know. How was your date?

-

November 22, 2008 12:08 AM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

First and foremost, my dear friend, I never expected that night to be _better_. Not with a lot of things in my mind. There's the taken perfect dress for me to start with. But I still got to buy the dress I _really _want. It's just like _Gothic Pixie_'s but not that much. She had more _flare_ while in it. I also got to do a lot of dress shopping. I can't believe how impaired our nearest department store is. The one in Seattle was just as insufferable. I resorted to shopping online and it was exciting! I got my sister her dress and she liked it! A lot of people complimented her in it because it was _so _perfect for her. _Everyone_ loved her. But I guess not really…

And oh, I'll tell you a secret no one knows, until now, of course! I got to shop for a dress for a soon-to-be friend of mine! She was the easiest to shop for. She's so beautiful anything will look good on her. My brother chose her well. But then she didn't actually get the chance to wear it… And then there's this thing between her and my family. It's just a misunderstanding that got blown out of proportion. I was so scared I thought I might lose them both. But things worked out, I can tell. I'm so happy for them.

But then I would have to deal with my sister, who wasn't really fond of that girl. Gah!

Oh, I thought the bad things would never end! But the prom night was wonderful and I enjoyed it. My date's the best—he's so sweet. And he smiled more than once! I'm so proud of him. And then I learned after I got home that everything's fine between my brother and my soon-to-be-best-friend-in-the-world and… _Sigh_ Everything's _so_ perfect I just can't get over it!

-

November 22, 2008 12:09 AM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Aww. I'm glad things worked out. I could practically feel your anxiety radiating across the net yesterday; I thought you wouldn't enjoy the prom at that rate. You were sulking. Well, we all were. And now that you told me your story, I've got to say that that's surely a whole _lot _of things.

So your brother _did_ find a girl. Good for him. Maybe he won't be cranky most of the time—you told me how you hated that. Huh. And the girl's beautiful, eh? That's yet another kick on my gut. Why is the world full of beautiful people when I _can't _be? No fair.

_Oh._ I remember when you told me that your boyfriend wasn't really the expressive type. And plus he's got this sort of trouble in adjusting. I guess he got to manage that. He should make prom perfect for you and I'm glad to hear that he's finally coming out of his shell.

-

November 22, 2008 12:09 AM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

I know, _twilight_! Today's, I mean, _yesterday_'s just perfect!

Oh c'mon, _twilight_, I _know _you're a bombshell in your own way. _Wink_

-

November 22, 2008 12:09 AM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Because it's an off day when no one tells me how _hot _I am. Please, _seekingTHEfuture_. Do _not _ruin my mood. I can't even match my own clothes so as to _not _look like a loser. But let's not get to that.

I thought that the _only_ people who would think I wasn't like the rest (that I am wee bit more special than the rest, which I'm _not_) would be my mom and my dad. It's compulsory, you know. But then again, I found another person who I know now is as _blind_ by keeping up with me all night. I can't believe I actually have someone to spend the night with to start with.

-

November 22, 2008 12:10 AM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

_Gasp_ ZOMG, _twilight_, you have yet to tell me what happened to you and Mr. Darcy. I thought you weren't really, and I quote you, 'in good terms?' WHAT HAPPENED? You made up? You made _out_? :P

-

November 22, 2008 12:10 AM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

I _know _you're wagging your brows suggestively right now and I don't like that. We… well, we made up. I guess what was lacking between the two of us would be communication. We _barely _talk. Because of that I had spent most of my time figuring out what we really are when the only way to know the truth would be to just ask him. I can't believe my mind could be capable of coming up with that. And I just stopped thinking about _us_ right there and _demanded_ answers. But that's not without effort. We first fought like there's no tomorrow (well, I did all the _screaming_ while he was just standing there. You know, just like any fights where the girl did all the talking while the guy did all the sulking) but then, yes, we made up.

After which we made out. :D

-

November 22, 2008 12:10 AM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Naughty, naughty. You _really _did? I. Am. Speechless.

-

November 22, 2008 12:10 AM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Um… Yeah… But he started it! Gah! What am I talking about! I can't believe I just let everyone know we made out. Gah!

-

November 22, 2008 12:10 AM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

_twilight_, you're so funny, you know that! LOL

-

November 22, 2008 12:09 PM

BlondesRule said…

I can't believe Edward wasn't there! We were all thinking of voting him as prom king and smear that on Bella's face. Like she can be prom queen. But Edward _should _be prom king! But you know… We resorted to Emmett in the end.

And I can't believe I wasn't voted as prom queen! Rosalie's a cheat! Everyone I've talked to told me that they voted for me! Why wouldn't they anyway? I have bigger boobs than Rosalie.

Prom just _sucks_!

Oh. I'm just terribly curious, _twilight_. I have nothing against the new code name _Dashing Knight in a Silver Volvo with an Impossibly Soft Hair_ but it just bugs me—how the hell did you get to know that he has soft hair?

-

November 22, 2008 12:11 AM

twilight replied to BlondesRule…

_Shrugs_ I have ways. But I wouldn't appreciate _you_ confirming that fact. He's… well, he's with Ms. Biology Girl. I _think_. We shouldn't cross that line.

While I really am thankful for your comment I hope you refrain from using _real_ names. You wouldn't want that if it were you, would you?

-

November 22, 2008 12:11 AM

BlondesRule replied to twilight…

I _would _want that more than anything in the world, really. That way people can talk about me. Well, far more than they usually _do_.

-

November 22, 2008 12:11 AM

twilight replied to BlondesRule…

_Shivers_ You know what? I'm sorry I asked.

-

November 22, 2008 12:11 AM

muscleman said…

Oh! It's me! It's me! It was me who spiked the punch, _twilight_! I thought I might give Forks High School some _fun_. You should've _seen_ the raving crowd after an hour! It was rewarding! Everyone was _woozy_, it was funny.

-

November 22, 2008 12:12 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

I _saw_ that, believe me. I hail you and your amazing idea. But I bet that's a bit difficult on your part. You know, keeping the punch flowing. The students got a little bit excited about it.

-

November 22, 2008 12:12 AM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Heh. Haven't you _seen_ the barrels beside the punch? Everyone did. Unless you weren't really there—which wasn't the case, right? All I did was to bring those barrels and fill the first bowl of punch and the rest just mimicked my action.

-

November 22, 2008 12:12 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

Oh really? My bad.

-

November 22, 2008 12:13 AM

muscleman replied to twilight…

LMAO I can't believe you just bought that. I was just kidding, you know. Leaving the barrels beside the punch bowl is just begging for detention. There _were_ teachers supervising us, remember? There's no way they'll miss those barrels of alcohol I bought if ever I placed them on the table. And you know that, right? C'mon, _twilight _you're acting as if you weren't really there!

To tell you the truth, I hid them back stage where no one would see. I sneak them out once in a while.

-

November 22, 2008 12:13 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

I was _there_! How would I know what happened in the first place?

-

November 22, 2008 12:13 AM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Whoa. You don't need to get defensive about it. Haven't you stated in your post that you weren't _really _paying attention earlier? It wasn't your fault that it turned out that way.

By the way, don't worry about the charges for the alcohol I bought. I got them all covered up. Though I must say that I didn't _appreciate_ the students voting me for prom king. That's just absurd! I'd rather wrestle someone to get that title, rather than let the students decide. I'm up for anything _but_ those gooey love sick girls who voted for me, simply because their first pick wasn't there.

-

November 22, 2008 12:13 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

_Oh_. Er, hi, _Big Bear_!

-

November 22, 2008 12:13 AM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Took you long enough. _Grins_ I bet you had an _amazing _night.

-

November 22, 2008 12:14 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

The same as the rest. I wouldn't _really want _to talk about that here… with you. You're still _hunting_ me. Your girlfriend also wasn't quite happy when she dropped by here a few days ago.

-

November 22, 2008 12:14 AM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Nah. Don't worry about her. She's just like that all the time. You'll see.

I was a bit disappointed that you didn't get on with the details on what _we _did behind those curtains. To think of it, you never really did. I bet your blog will be a better place if you'll work on that. I can give you a few graphic ideas. 'Private time behind the curtains' is just _so _lame. You never mentioned the fact that that red dress looked so much better on the floor. I wonder if a lot of people heard us. We made _a lot_ of noise.

-

November 22, 2008 12:14 AM

twilight replied to muscleman…

STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD _STOP_!

_(thread deleted by the author…)_

-

;

-

I shivered. Curse Emmett for polluting my mind! I couldn't believe he just _proposed_ something like that.

I took a sip of my milk and allowed my comments to flood. I couldn't believe so many people were still up this late. Prom _should_ have been exhausting with all the dancing and stuff—not to mention that they would have to nurse their searing headache for drinking that demented punch. Thank _God_ I wasn't there. I knew I might as well be categorized as a disabled person when it came to dancing; I really didn't need the help of alcohol to further mess with balance—as if my balance, or lack thereof, wasn't hazardous as it normally was.

I wiggled my toes inside the bucket of freezing water as I stared at it. Hiking for more than two hours really wore me out. It was too late when I realized that I hadn't been exercising as much when fatigue hit me. But it wasn't like the walk hadn't been rewarding in the end. No. Rewarding did not even cover it. It was far more than that. I fought to even my breathing as I thought back to what happened earlier in the meadow, _our_ meadow. I never expected that our relationship would turn to my liking faster than I had anticipated. I thought he had still been in a state of confusion as to what we were. I never thought that he had given it more thought than I had. But I was more than glad to see how things turned out. Who knew he was such a good kisser? I frowned. He was just good at _anything_—I learned that after spending a few hours with him in the forest.

This time I didn't fight the blush that flooded my face. Edward was so sweet he'd even carried me on his back after my feet died on me. I resorted to replaying the time we were together in my mind before I finally had the urge to reply to a few readers' comments.

-

;

-

November 22, 2008 12:18 AM

Vampire said…

Prom. Too bad I wasn't there.

-

;

-

I gasped and began typing like crazy.

-

;

-

November 22, 2008 12:18 AM

twilight replied to Vampire…

You weren't there? Backtrack. I thought you _asked _someone out? Please don't tell me you messed it up! Oh no…

-

November 22, 2008 12:19 AM

Vampire replied to twilight…

It depends on how you define 'messing it up.'

-

November 22, 2008 12:19 AM

twilight replied to Vampire…

No… You did _not_! That's just too bad. I'm sorry to hear about that.

-

November 22, 2008 12:19 AM

Vampire replied to twilight…

Well, my efforts weren't really put to waste. But I messed it up nonetheless. Worse than you can imagine.

But I still got to spend some time with her anyhow.

-

November 22, 2008 12:20 AM

twilight replied to Vampire…

Really? How so?

-

November 22, 2008 12:20 AM

Vampire replied to twilight…

We ditched prom. And went hiking.

-

;

-

Now, let's all say… ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME, BELLA! _GOD_! FINALLY!

Now I know even Bella wouldn't miss _that._ And yes, she'll know _Vampire_'s Edward in the next chapter. I've noticed that she'd been exceptionally slow, along with Edward here as a lot of you had pointed out, yes, but HEY! This is my story. LOL But do not worry. I won't be giving you all the 'subconsciously she's blocking a few things out' crap.

I mean, seriously, I never meant for them to be that way. Bella, for one thing, had a lot of things crammed in her head—you've read about all of them. She had been _over_-thinking things like the blog and Edward, Edward and the blog, _and_… the blog and Edward. It's not like she had done anything like _that _before; those things were entirely new to her. She tried to be very wary and careful regarding those things, thus her erratic feelings for Edward and her constant paranoia to the Cullens. The point is she's learning here. She wouldn't be able to cope up with _everything_ all at the same time. Even the _real_ Bella from Twilight got a few help in figuring out what Edward really was—via the internet. If you even think about it, the Bella in my story had actually been quite perceptive—with the wrong things unfortunately. I never expected her to figure _everything_ up so she'll get some help, from someone like _us_ who can see the bigger picture, and you'll find out about that in the next chapter. She'll get tremendous help—though that would be a pretty hard blow to her gut. Well, at least she's learning. Stick with me and we'll all find out if it's for her betterment.

The same applies to Edward. The only thing in his mind right now is Bella—no one else. But now Alice is psyching him up and further messing with his already mixed-up mind. He can only have too much. Further information will ultimately make him snap. And seeing the graveness of the situation, that wouldn't be quite a pretty sight. We'll just take things on step at a time. At least _they_ finally got together. Their endless speculation finally paid off. AND THAT MAKES ME UBER HAPPY! :D

(The kissing part by the way was problematic… the one with freakin' mouth sores. Just forget about it and go on with your lives.)

Okay. Time for the REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER AWARD. Wieeee. :D I love you all for complying with my little request. I love all of your thoughts as you went on with the story. It's like I was seeing the chapter in a totally different way. I love the way you all went into small details. _Grins_ I love those kinds of reviews. Keep them coming, _please_… Ah, the recipient. Well, it had been increasingly difficult to chose since I like them all (your thoughts were going _everywhere _it was so funny) but since she expressed her intent of marrying me in the near future then I'll return her sentiments. wordpainter007, yes, I love you too. And thank you for checking out my profile. And _gah_! We're both from the Philippines and that's just awesome.

Well, that's all. :D See you all in the next chapter. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Alliance

Yay, I'm now out of the hospital!

REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER AWARD goes to wordpainter007, again, because I love her. And she knows that. LOL

-

;

-

**Title: Caught in the Act  
****Chapter 8: Alliance  
****Author: Contrariwise :)  
Beta: Waffled Flambe**

-

;

-

I needed to talk to Angela.

Now.

I opened my mail, groaning upon seeing the numerous alerts flooding my inbox even at this time of the night. I disregarded them and turned to my contacts, thanking the heavens that Angela was still online. I clicked her name.

_Ang, I need to talk to you. Are you busy?_

Just a few seconds after I sent her my instant message, she already replied back.

—_No I'm not. I just finished my article for the school paper. _

—_Bella, what's the matter? Do you want me to come over? _

_I think that would be a good idea. I need you right now. _

—_Okay. I'll call Charlie._

I let out a shaky sigh of relief and waited for the phone downstairs to ring. Charlie was still watching a late night game—or that was what he told me when I came home half an hour ago. He told me he hadn't been waiting for me at all, that it was just chance that he was up late at night watching some game he missed a few days ago. Of all the nights…

I'd barged in when I got home, _completely_ forgetting about Charlie, at around 11:30 PM. To be honest, I had forgotten _everything_ other than the fact that I'd been with Edward in our happy place earlier this day. My mind was still floating aimlessly, with nothing actually sinking in. I tried to make sense of all the things he'd said and all the things he'd done, but my mind and my heart were too frail for that. They felt like they would burst into pieces with my comprehension. That was why I resorted to just being _there_ and savoring the moment while it lasted. He was with me, I was with him, and that was all that mattered.

And it was perfect.

It was all I ever wanted. It was _more _than I ever wanted.

Imagine my surprise when Charlie emerged from the living room after I'd opened the front door sneakily, confusion on both of our faces.

"Dad, why are you still awake?"

"I thought you went to prom? Why aren't you in a dress?"

It was beyond excruciating whenever I lied to my Dad—for I never did. I didn't have to because he was never one to ask questions.

Until now.

I tried to sidetrack him.

"You arrested my prom date. How could I ever go to prom without one?" I spat, frowning.

It didn't work.

"Then why were you out at this time of the night? You didn't even leave a message."

I tried to remind him of the rules… or lack thereof.

"Dad, you know I don't have curfews. You told me I can go out whenever I want," I reminded him. He told me that… _once_, almost a year ago when Jessica dragged me to Port Angeles for dress shopping. I got home around midnight, but Charlie never said anything. He was actually happy that I was capable of _talking_ to people.

"Were you with Angela?"

I just_ knew_ I'd have to lie.

"Yes," I whispered through my gritted teeth.

He shrugged. "Okay." He then went back to the couch, turning his attention to the television.

I wondered what he would say if ever I told him I was with Edward. In the middle of nowhere. And I let him kiss me.

I shivered. That wouldn't be a good idea.

I managed to take a shower and dress for bed, but not before taking care of my aching feet. I'd never walked so far in my entire life. I tried not to mind the pain on our way back, I really did. But then, Edward noticed that I fell more than usual, if that was even possible, and offered his back to me. I know I looked pathetic at that particular point in time but I didn't really care. I couldn't wipe that ridiculous grin off my face as he trudged down the trail, still talking ceaselessly and animatedly about his family despite the extra burden he carried. For the first time in my entire life, I was fiercely glad I couldn't walk straight for my own sake.

But that didn't change the fact that my feet still hurt like hell.

At least I could still _type_. I managed to put my prom post up in my blog after reading the reports I got from my army in the next instant, but not before sifting through some of them. I felt excited about how things turned out on our otherwise (I think) boring prom night. It seemed like there had been a lot of drama that I had missed, not that I ever cared. My night had been far more perfect than that—and it didn't even include _dancing_. What more could I ask for?

Well, scratch that. Emmett had just tainted my night in ways he could never, ever imagine. I'd almost, _almost_ drowned from the glass of milk I'd been drinking when I read his reply. That was just disgusting. Note to self: Emmett was far more diabolical than Rosalie.

But then _Vampire_ just had to show up. While I'd known more than anything that he (or she, we'd never know) was prone to some sort of multiple personality disorder (what else would explain his erratic and ever-changing opinions?), I couldn't help but feel anything but thankful for his presence. Because that's just the truth._ Vampire_ was one of the people I had grown accustomed to since I started this blog—I couldn't argue with that, I _wouldn't _argue with that. We may never share the same views of things most of the time, but he never failed to astound me. Without a doubt, _Vampire_ was someone that I would really want to meet in person when this entire fiasco ended. I knew he'd see through me—he already did by merely reading my posts.

But then, he was mad as hell at me the last time he showed up, and he left without any form of apology or even some sort of explanation as to why he reacted the way he did. I knew _Vampire_ was perceptive in ways I couldn't describe, for he was always a step ahead of everyone else, but as time passed, his mood swings were leaving me disoriented and downright suspicious.

I didn't see it coming.

I didn't see _this_ coming.

_We ditched prom. And went hiking._

I had to pull myself up and reread _Vampire_'s reply more thoroughly, for I fell from my seat the first time I did.

He couldn't be serious.

He… Edward couldn't be…

I frowned.

But what were the odds?

I was beyond shaken when comprehension hit me. I _knew_ I should refrain from thinking things over because I get to realize a lot of things—not-so-good things, things that I wasn't _supposed _to know for my _own _sake. I was able to shut my mind from everything earlier, when we were in our meadow. And I was more than glad that I did for I was able to enjoy every minute I was with him. It felt blissful to not think about things like Charlie, or the blog, or _them_. I knew I was prone to over-thinking; I tend to look at things from different perspectives for assurance, because I _should_. I knew how messed up life could be and I tried to avoid that by taking a lot of things into consideration. But then I just stopped doing that when I set the blog up—of all the times when I should keep my eyes open. It was just expected that the mess I had created managed to catch up with me, and I didn't see that coming.

First it was Rosalie, then Emmett. Now I found out that _Vampire_'s Edward all along? Who else could be there? Maybe Alice and Jasper were in this too—well, I would never know because I never really tried to look for them. Damn.

I frowned as I stared at the glowing screen, hating myself for not figuring it out before. It would have helped. I groaned when everything began making sense; his (I knew now that he sure as hell was _not_ a she) words now began sounding explicable and natural and far from cryptic. The signs were all there. Hell, _Vampire _was the sign! Edward's the sign—he was there to remind me _not _to put my defenses down, but I _did_.

"Shit," I hissed and rubbed my temples.

What if this was all part of the plan, of _their _plan to get me?

Edward had been part of that all along. What were the odds anyways—the odds that I had been ignoring since forever?

The worst thing was that I never even saw _them _coming.

I was _so _dead.

It was then that I figured out that I would need Angela. I needed her. I needed her to knock some sense into me, because I had no idea how to do so.

-

;

-

Angela bit her lip as she reached the end of the page, sighing, her back facing me.

That was all it took for me to panic. I let her read the posts she missed out (since she'd unsubscribed to _Caught in the Act _and reallystopped reading it when she said so. Talk about being absolutely honest, unlike someone else…) and now everything was set. She was bound to hate me.

"I _knew _I'd be damned right from the start, but I didn't know it would be _this _soon. Crap," I cried, settling myself down on my cold floor. I waited for her to say something but I couldn't bring myself to think of what would that be. Here was my only friend in the world and I just let her down—I told her everything that I had been up to for the past few weeks, since the Cullens arrived, which was pretty much bloggingabout them and falling for Edward. I was too exhausted to come up with a valid excuse to defend myself and what I did—and it wasn't like I had a valid excuse in the first place. I welcomed all the shit and cried over it.

Now I was about to lose my only friend. Good job.

"Bella…"

I shivered at Angela's light touch. The flood gates opened wide.

"I don't know, Angela. It just… happened…" I exclaimed, my voice muffled and my words interrupted by my sobs. "I mean, yeah, I knew back then what I was doing. That's why I did it to start with. I was… irrationally mad at him that time so I came up with it. And yes, all I ever thought about that time was my revenge. I was enraged at him for embarrassing me because, hell, I _like_ him. He made fun of me and judged me—and I thought he bullied me only for his personal entertainment. Then I got to know that he never really meant to do that and that it was all just a misunderstanding on my part… I just _knew_ I was _so _wrong about him, but I kept posting rude things about him on the blog and now I reallyknow I misjudged him. I feel really, _really _bad… He doesn't deserve me."

I felt rather than saw Angela's arms tightening around my shaking body, and it made me want to cry out more.

I'd lied to her. I'd kept _this _from her—from my only friend. I didn't deserve Angela either. I deserved _nothing_ for all the things I'd done.

"Bella, that's not true. And don't think that you're not good for him," she assured, her voice comforting. "You're a good person and you deserve more than this. It will work out."

"But I messed it up. I lied to you. I lied to him. God, I lied to Charlie."

Angela patted my back. "You did what you thought was _right_—at the time when you didn't even know what else to do. It could've been worse. It would _be_ if it was anyone else. And I'm positive that it _should be_ because you're worthy of anything but this. Still, you managed to pull through, and that's what makes you better off."

"I… I can't… I don't know what to do… I… I _knew _he didn't love me. It was just a ploy. And I fell for it."

"Bella, you know that's not true," Angela countered, tilting my chin to meet her gaze.

"It is. And I was too_ blind_ to even see it. God, I'm so messed up."

"Don't say that, Bella."

"It never really made sense for him to love me. But now it does—because he, _they_ want to get back at me. And I deserve it. I deserve _all _of it."

Angela began stroking my hair, knowing that doing so would calm me down. But I didn't want to be calmed—it would make me realize more things, and it would hurt me. I had been logical at the wrong times and places. How could I be so vulnerable? I felt the new round of tears coming and I let them fall, my vision blurring.

"Look, Bella. You told me you were with him earlier." I winced. I didn't want to remember that now. But Angela was determined in her pursuit so I just nodded. "I read from your posts that he asked you out to prom, but then he didn't show up until yesterday." It was excruciating and painful to relieve those times. Tears fell again. I heard her take a deep breath. "Don't you see it, Bella?" she asked with utmost intensity.

"I do, Angela. And that's just the problem. I now _know_ that everything's just part of their plan to get me, to get their retribution. And I fell for it. And I have to say that they did a pretty good job of messing my life. Why didn't I believe Rosalie when she tried to warn me? She was the most merciful of them, it turns out," I mumbled, _trying _to be sarcastic but failing to do so. Because it was the truth. Rosalie—the queen of cruelty, or so I thought—was the only one who took time to actually warn me. I should've listened to her. I should've stopped right then. But I didn't.

"Bella, you're just being paranoid," Angela pointed out, her eyes wary.

"I'm just being rational, because clearly I was _never_ that way. It wasn't thathard to figure out once I began thinking about it. They knewwho I was and they were determined to get back at me. And what's the best way to break a teenager's heart? They made me fall for him, as simple as that. Then he'll leave, just like he did after he asked me out. He'll just walk out of my life after making me fall for him. And it will ruin my life, for I _did _fall for him. That's what _they _wanted. That's why he mysteriously disappeared after he asked me out for prom and his siblings were watching closely for my reaction at his sudden disappearance. I knew they were overjoyed that I acted just the way they expected. Now they know their plan won't fail… Because, _God_, I never even saw it coming."

Angela held my face. "You thought this out all by yourself?"

"Of course."

"That's just my point, Bella. How can you be so sure that _that _would really be the state of things? It sounded logical and well-thought, I can't argue with that, but don't you think that you're just being paranoid? And I know you so well, Bella; even though you believethat those things are indeed happening, you're still wishing that they weren't because you don't really know what their _real_ plan is, if there's any in the first place."

I froze at Angela's last words. "Ang, there _is _a plan. They told me that."

"But let's just say that there _isn't_."

"How would I know?"

Angela jerked her thumb at the monitor. "What does Edward have to say?"

The mention of his name immediately made me feel bad. I started this.

"Bella, what did Edward tell you?" she asked softly.

Realization hurts. "He didn't tell me that… well, he never told me he reallyliked me. I was just… assuming things." God. That hurts. I should've asked about that, _demanded_ for that.

Angela titled her head, confusion etched on her face. "Then what did you do in the meadow?"

I sighed, not knowing where Angela's taking me. "Well, he told me his side, and it was farfrom the things I wrote in that blog. He told me he found me fascinating, and that he never really meant to scare me off. He told me he triedto break out from what everyone thought he was but it was too late. Can't you see? This is all my fault… And then he kissed me. And then we talked about a lot of things… We were laughing and I…"

I couldn't go on. It was agonizing to go on. It hurt to relive the moment we shared with so many things running through my mind, reminding me of the real deal—something that I had ignored until now. "And now I know he's _Vampire_ and that changes everything." I cried some more as Angela fell silent. I turned to her.

"I'm trying to figure this out too, just like what you did," she told me soberly.

Yes. I needed her opinion. I needed her to tell me to quit messing around. Whatever she said, I knew it was for the best. She was my only friend, after all, and the only person I would trust everything to. Her brows furrowed in concentration and I held my breath.

"I don't know, Bella, but it seems to me that Edward never really hid things from you, which makes me believe that there wasn't really a ploy against you to start with," she confessed.

"Because that's just part of the plan, the _bigger_ plan. He's supposed to be like that so I wouldn't see it coming."

She paused. "You sounded really paranoid just now."

"Ang, it all fits. Why can't you see that?" I insisted.

"Bella, you're trying to fit everything in, that's why it makes sense to _you_. But to me, it sounded really… twisted. Mental, even."

I was rational. And I'd try to stay rational. And the rational part of my head told me to listen to Angela… for now.

"Look, _Vampire_ told you he missed prom and went hiking with someone else. That's when you realized he _was _Edward."

I nodded.

"He also told you that he was asking someone out for prom, in which after a while he shows at your doorstep to ask you out. He told you _not_ to blog about youand Edward, because he knew you, Bella, would be the one losing in the end. A few weeks ago he gave his insight on chances, in which he tried to defend his actions weeks ago. Bella, can't you see? He's been telling you _everything_, right from the start."

I froze. The next set of things began making sense; I felt lightheaded. He never really told me he loved me, but then again, I felt it.

Now I was messed up.

I massaged my temples, groaning. "Ang, I _seriously_ don't know what to think right now. I… Ugh."

"Sorry," she whispered, rubbing my back. "I… It's just what I think. There's no need for you to believe that. We are both speculating here. I think the only way to figure this out is for you to talk to him."

"I can't do that, Angela. I don't even know if I'll be able to look at him. This is all my fault…"

"Let's just say that this is indeed your doing. Are you just going to sit back and let things continue the way they are? You have to do something about it. You _need_ to set things straight. It's not too late yet—thank God for that."

"Ang, I don't know…" I cried, rubbing my eyes stubbornly.

Thank God, she remained seated by my side, rubbing my upper arm in her feeble attempt to comfort me. She did her part—she made me see things that I had otherwise taken for granted. But that didn't change anything. That didn't change the fact that Edward turned out to be _Vampire_, of all people.

I felt like a schmuck. I was crying over something that I had actually started. And I couldn't even think of a proper way to deal with it, to correct my mistakes without making another round of them. I was scared that Edward might disappear, and my recent revelation told me that _that _wouldn't be far from the truth. With my luck, I knew I was capable of making this _a _lot worse. Was I bound to make mistakes all the way? I winced as my heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. I had grown _so _accustomed of him. How would I ever let go? What would I do to stop _them_ from getting back at me?

But Angela was right. Whatever happened, it is what it is. I'd already fallen for him.

The only thing left for me to do was to go on. I _had _to tell him the truth.

-

;

-

"But not now! Ang, I'm not ready for this yet!" I panicked, grabbing the counter for support. I faced Angela and I was sure she registered my mortification.

"Bella, you don't have much time…" she reminded me, squeezing my hand. We both jumped when the door bell rang again. I groaned.

I hadn't slept at all last night, and my head felt light from all the crying. I felt rather than saw that my eyes were puffier than usual. Angela had to do a lot of explaining to Charlie when he caught us sprawled on the bathroom floor, with me still crying my heart out. In his defense, we left the door ajar, and he needed to use the bathroom to get ready for work. He got suspicious and I realized that he had put some thought to figure out my abrupt and bizarre behavior: guys popping out of nowhere to ask me out, me being overly defensive about a few things, me disappearing without a word, and now, me crying as if the world was about to come to an end. It was a good thing I was with Angela. He trusted her so much he hung onto her assurance that I would be fine. I will just need some time then I'll explain things to him when I get ready.

She also told him to _not_ tell Renée about this. She was prone to over-reacting.

But just when I thought I would be able to pull myself through by taking things one step at a time, Edward just had to show up at this time of the morning. I could tell, for we saw his car pull up in our driveway.

I hadn't even thought of what the freaking hell I would do to him—and now he was here?

Angela merely gave me _the _look. "Don't wait until it's too late, Bella. You can do this. I know you two will work this out."

I bit my lip.

Her gaze lingered on my torn face before she cautiously hopped off her stool. "I trust you both. Good luck," she said before she gave me a quick hug. I didn't want to let go but Edward rang the door bell thrice now—we had kept him waiting for quite a long time.

I nodded before I went to the door. I took a deep breath before I swung it open.

"Hey," he immediately greeted, his eyes warm and his smile utterly captivating. I saw in his eyes the same look he had given me since yesterday, like nothing really changed, like what he felt for me remained the same.

But I doubted that.

Now.

I looked back at him cautiously, my shoulders tensed.

He finally registered my unusual façade and his brows furrowed infinitesimally.

"Um," Angela cleared her throat. "I'll run along now, Bella," she announced. I turned to her and wordlessly pleaded with her not to go, but she was already giving me _that_ look again, the one that said 'you need to do this now alone so I'll just go.'

At least it broke the tension that was _so hard_ not to notice between me and Edward.

"Edward, you already know Angela, right? She works for the school paper," I said, trying to smile.

Edward removed his gaze from me and turned to Angela, extending his hand. "Yes. Nice to finally meet you, Angela. Bella's told me a lot of great things about you." The sincerity in his voice was _overflowing_ that I can immediately see Angela doubting my assessment to him… as _Vampire_.

Angela grinned, shaking his hand. "I'll see you on Monday, Bella. You two have… fun."

"Okay," I whispered breathlessly as I watched her retreating back. There went my only ally. I was officially alone. So much for alliances. But she'd helped, nonetheless. I brushed that away and focused on the matter at hand.

I sighed. Might as well get over _this_. I shifted and our shoulders brushed, shocking both of us yet again. My heart began hammering like crazy.

"Why don't you come inside?"

He grinned, though I could still see that he was a bit wary then, probably trying to figure out why I changed and gone mad in such a small span of time. I was planning to lead him to the front room, but it was a bit messy there—apparently, Charlie decided to sleep on the couch last night, with his comforter and a few cans of beer lying sloppily on the center table. He hadn't been expecting me to leave in the middle of the night, had he? Now I had to deal with him too.

I tried not to groan in frustration and just led Edward to the kitchen, where a few opened bags of chips, Angela's half-eaten toast and my glass of milk lay unsuspectingly on the counter.

Edward raised his fine brow. "Pajama party?" he asked, gesturing towards the mess.

"Yes," I replied, my voice terrible. I had to clear my throat. "She was telling me a lot of things about prom. But don't worry, she already forgave me for missing it," I assured him. I told him how Angela hated the way I overlooked prom every year and she hated it more now that we were in our senior year. But she was happy with the way things were between Edward and me, so it was fine.

A sad look crossed his glorious face. "But she's right, you know. Prom's an important right of passage. You missed it because of me."

"Are you serious?" I spat, incredulous.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"But you missed it too because of me, so I guess we're even."

"That's not the way it was," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I kidnapped you and held you hostage for a while."

"That will sound pretty good in front of Charlie." I chuckled. I liked bringing that particular incident up. "But I would have to tell him that I gave you my consent halfway." Without even knowing it, I leaned closer to him. "I didn't tell him about yesterday, by the way."

"I guess that explains why he never showed up at my place last night to arrest me _for real_."

"No. But _this_ will," I exclaimed, nudging him.

He startled me when he brought his face closer to mine. He cupped my cheek, his eyes narrowing. "What happened to your eyes?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Pajama party," I reminded him. "I know I look awful, thank you very much." He frowned at that. "Of course I look terrible, and don't tell me that I don't." I felt him twirl a small lock hair and stopped him before he could protest. He didn't seriouslythink I could look even remotely pretty in this state. I couldn't possibly be _pretty_, with or without those hideous bags under my eyes. End of discussion. "Apparently, missing prom's worth a whole night of catching up for Angela. Did you know that Ben finally had the courage to ask Angela out for prom?"

"I thought he didn't."

"Well, it turned out that he _did_, just yesterday after dismissal. So technically, I didn't get the chance to know about that. Angela was clearly stoked, though a bit confused, when he showed up in the school paper's office around 2 in the afternoon. Angela was working overtime since she needed another feature for the paper," I explained. "You know what I think? I think Ben took two hours to finally work up the guts to ask Ang out. Why would he stay out that long anyway? It was a half-day yesterday… which makes me thinks that he _really_ likes Ang, don't you think?"

"I told you so," he smirked.

I gagged. "I mean, yeah, you were able to arrive to that when I told you that 'he treats Ang like a comic book' but that's just completely warped. Who compares one's fondness to another person using _that_? Believe me, I got a wee bit afraid for Angela that time. It seemed to me like he wanted to put my best friend beside his roomful of comic book collection, like she's some sort of an object he can keep forever." I shivered and Edward rubbed my upper arm. I rested my head on his shoulder, overjoyed by the fact that I fit perfectly with him, like we were some sort of complementary puzzle pieces. His arms tightened our embrace.

"It makes sense to me," he answered simply. "If he regards his collection like some form of a deity he worships every single day then it follows that if he, even if it's only through words, expressed the same form of affection he has on his collection to someone then that someone's undoubtedly important to him."

I stuck my tongue out, disgusted. "Who thinks like that? I hope Angela wouldn't take that. If Ben told me he feels like that about me using that ridiculous comparison, I would slap him in the face."

"I think I will beat you to that," he said, glaring at nothing in particular. "You're mine. He should stick with Angela."

My heart skipped a beat at the prospect that he was jealous. Well, that was just a prospect. "Well, Angela has her own share of dementedness so I guess they're mean to be…? As long as she's happy," I added as an afterthought.

"So what does Angela think about me?" he asked innocently.

"Do you think she would've left me alone with you if she thought you resemble some psychopath?"

"Maybe. She deems Ben as normal after all. Her definition of someone mental is somewhat erroneous."

"I think this is where 'as long as I am happy with you' applies, don't you think?"

"Really?" he asked, his voice swelling in happiness that my breath got caught in my throat.

I grinned and pulled his face down to me. In the split second before our lips met, a fleeting reminder crossed my mind—only that reminder never actually reminded me of the exact thing I'm supposed to remember. There was just this momentary nagging thought at the back of my mind I couldn't quite put my finger on, though I was absolutelypositive that it was of great importance. Whatever it was, it was completely forgotten when he closed the distance between us. Instead, it reminded me of _other_ things like how incredibly soft and warm his lips felt on mine, how wonderful he smelled and tasted as if I hadn't really gotten used to it yesterday, the way his strong arms held me in place with the gentlest manner, the way he tilted my head before I let his tongue meet mine, and the way he made me bubble in excitement and happiness and contentment so much that it made my head dizzy.

I couldn't believe we were actually making out right here in the kitchen, right here in my house.

At least I was happy.

That was my status while we decided to watch some movie Charlie rented last week, to the time he raided my books and my CD'sin my room, to the time when I introduced him to my pet goldfish—Spot, up until the time he answered half of my Calculus assignment (while I tried to imitate his fine script, but to no avail. There's no harm in trying, you know).

We studied a bit because it was exam week next week (though I realized we wouldn't need much of _that _since we were both smart). He even let me tinker with his phone after some time as I ridiculously took pictures of Spot, used some of them as his wallpaper, and made him promise to _never _put them down, unless I said so, of course.

Then I _demanded_ that he finish our lab reports, even though they weren't even due until Friday.

He let me do all the work for the past week when he began ignoring me. That was payback for him.

Then I also made him swear to never do that again—both the ignoring and letting me do all the work thing.

"Don't let other people's words get to you _ever again_, okay?"

He caressed my cheek before he nodded in response.

There was that strange feeling again, the one that felt like I was missing _something_ entirely. Whatever that was I wouldn't want to know, at least at that point in time. I was beyond happy watching Edward answer our lab reports effortlessly.

"Does this mean you're competition for valedictorian? Great. I've worked on it for years only to get it snagged from me at my last year," I said, narrowing my eyes in an attempt to be menacing.

He shook his head, fairly amused at me. "I wouldn't fight you for anything. I'll even step down if that's what it takes," he suggested, winking at me. "The title's safe with you."

"That would be a good blow on my ego. I can't even get the title without making someone _step down_. Great," I replied, derisive.

"I know you can outsmart me anytime, any day."

I grinned. "Of course. I'm smarter and I know _more_ things than you do and I'm just_ better_, right? I'll always be a step ahead of you on anything," I exclaimed, giggling.

He looked up to me, his eyes smoldering.

I tilted my head, confused. What did I say?

Edward smiled before he went back to work. "Regardless, I still wouldn't stand against you."


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

Well, well, well, look who's back? :D Now, I'm sorry for the delaaaaaaay but chapter nine's finally up. :)

* * *

**Title: Caught in the Act****  
Chapter 9: Realizations  
Author: Contrariwise :)  
****Beta: Waffled Flambe**

-

;

-

**Caught in the Act**** by ****twilight**

**November 23, 2008, Sunday**

Post Title: **Ms. Biology Girl and The Jerk—together. What do you think?**

-

Uh-huh. You heard it right. It's now confirmed.

Even _I _saw them yesterday. :D Like _everyone_ did, I know for sure.

And do you all know what _I _think about them? Do you want to know?

Well, whatever. I'm still going to tell you anyway.

(Besides, it's exam week starting tomorrow. I hope my hiatus will be nothing but expected. I am still a student… I have Calculus like the rest of those poor, demented souls you've been seeing for the past few days cramming during lunch. I mean, who gives exercises a week before the exam? I just finished mine yesterday—well, half of it since someone finished it off for me. Lucky me—like I hope everyone else did and I feel like hell. How am I going to finish reviewing at this rate? And I still have to read two more chapters! _Two _more! Let's _die_)

(Also, we just had prom last week, now we have _exam _week after that? That's ridiculous!)

Okay. Ms. Biology Girl and The Jerk—yes. Let's just talk about them.

While I have nothing against Ms. Biology Girl (I really, _really _do. She's nice. Try talking to her and you'll find out. But I guess that wouldn't be quite advisable with The Jerk always lurking behind), I still find her _too _plain and _too _unsophisticated… for The Jerk, anyways. I know a lot of haters out there and I believe you have a far more intensive vocabulary to describe her. But the point is The Jerk's too good for her. Honestly. I don't see what he _sees_ in her.

Well, at least he's _happy_. He is, right? THAT'S WHAT MATTERS, PEOPLE!

And I know Ms. Biology Girl's fine with that. And we _should_ all be.

I hope _nothing_ comes between them. Not even this blog. I really do.

For there's only one thing that matters—they're together—and nothing else.

Nothing else.

-

Posted by twilight at November 23, 2008 04:15 PM 88 comments

-

-

November 23, 2008 04:17 PM

kcalb bocaj said…

Hmm. So _they_'re really together. Wow. I never saw that one coming.

If the rumors are true about Biology Girl's identity then I have to tell you that she's a very nice person. I've known her since we were kids. We used to make mud pies and she's a great cook. She's very fun to be with and sensitive at the same time. I don't get it why people talk crap about her in your comments section. As far as I know she's a very good person; I'm happy I got to be her friend. I think I can _see_ what _The Jerk_ saw in her and he's one lucky guy for having her.

-

November 23, 2008 04:17 PM

twilight replied to kcalb bocaj…

Oh. You know her? That's… good. You made it sound like she's _endearing_. But I'm glad to hear what you think of her. There are a few who would stand up for her and defend her in her behalf here—that was so nice of you to do. I know she'll be thankful for that. Really.

-

November 23, 2008 04:18 PM

kcalb bocaj replied to twilight…

I know she will be. She's just like that.

As for her relationship with _The Jerk_, well, as long as he doesn't hurt her and become the jerk that he was then I'll be fine with it. If he managed to put up with her despite things then I bet they will last for a while.

-

November 23, 2008 04:18 PM

twilight replied to kcalb bocaj…

Well, _thank you_ for your opinion. It's nice to hear things like that once in a while. Thanks for dropping by!

-

November 23, 2008 04:18 PM

BlondesRule said…

I don't like _it_. Bella's a slut!

-

November 23, 2008 04:18 PM

twilight replied to BlondesRule…

Well, what did I tell you about using their real names whenever you mention them on my blog? I told you _not_ to do so, right? They have codenames. Stick with them, please. Everyone's entitled with their views, I know, but I would also like to ask you _not _to used words that are uncalled for. It will make matters worse. I wouldn't want things like that on my blog. I hope you'll understand.

-

November 23, 2008 04:19 PM

BlondesRule replied to twilight…

Whatever. I don't know what people like you see in them. They _so_ do not look good together! It makes me sick to see them together!

-

November 23, 2008 04:19 PM

twilight replied to BlondesRule…

Look, I'm trying not to make things worse here because they are already pretty bad in real life. I have to say that you are like me. Because like me, you express your opinions via the internet about people you like and people you don't. Like you, I give out my own assessment of the situation for entertainment's sake. Like you, I want to keep people _updated_ even though it has been so hard to do so.

But unlike you, I don't step on people and stab them on the back by saying things like _that_ here. You have to keep in mind that they have feelings too and that they never wanted to be _in _this in the first place. My blog's been accused of dragging an innocent here and now I know why. It's people like _you_ who don't mind their manners and talk shit about someone that proved how mindless and insensitive this blog of mine can get. Now I don't blame you. I'll be hypocritical if I will. But you have to remember that _this_ is _my_ blog. I say what gets to be posted here or not. If you still want to be part of this then I hope you adhere to _my _rules. If you can't then you're free to go. This is my last warning.

-

November 23, 2008 04:20 PM

BlondesRule replied to twilight…

Boohoo. You think so highly of yourself when in fact you're just a coward who can't stand by her word.

-

November 23, 2008 04:20 PM

twilight replied to BlondesRule…

Yes, I am. Can _you_ do anything about it?

Well, I _can_.

-

_(BlondesRule had been blocked by the request of the author)_

-

November 23, 2008 04:19 PM

muscleman said…

Now, c'mon, _twilight_, don't get worked up on losers like her. She just wants attention.

Anywayyy, WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME AND ROSIE? Why do Eddie and her new girl get to have this kind of special post from you when Rosie and I can't? I bet we're far more exciting than them!

-

November 23, 2008 04:20 PM

twilight replied to muscleman...

DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO BLOCK YOU LIKE WHAT I DID TO HER?

And _please_, stop sending me, FLOODING ME with emails about you and _Ice Princess_'s weekend escapades at God-knows-where.

AND WHAT DID I TELL ALL OF YOU ABOUT USING REAL NAMES?! AND HOW DARE YOU USE ALL CAPS! ONLY _I _AM ALLOWED TO DO THAT! Jeez, why can't people follow rules?

-

November 23, 2008 04:20 PM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Are you having PMS (now, sorry about the all caps thing but you have to know that some things _need_ to be capitalized. Like PMS. LOL) right now? _Snickers_

You're being unfair, you know. The only thing you've talked about for the past few days had been _The Jerk_ (see? I _can _follow rules. I just choose not to. :P Where's the fun in that anyway?) and _Biology Girl_. Why can't you talk about _us_ and put up a poll on who they think looks better on top, me or _Ice Princess_?

(I didn't break any rules this time, did I? Happy now?)

-

November 23, 2008 04:21 PM

twilight replied to muscleman...

Are you like, bound to annoy me to death?

Because, you know, IT'S WORKING!

I just _wrote_ about you and _Ice Princess _on my Prom post, didn't I? Oh, and that was just yesterday. Don't accuse me of negligence. I write about _all of you_. :/

Lastly, I hope you'll tone down your explicitness, because while you may enjoy talking things like _that_, I DON'T. And since I own _this_ blog… Now, you don't want to suffer the same fate as _BlondesRule_, do you?

-

November 23, 2008 04:21 PM

muscleman replied to twilight…

Aw, _twilight_, you're no fun. You're just like Eddie—I mean, _The Jerk_.

I'll behave myself now. I'll just wait until _The Jerk _and _Biology Girl _hook up. And since I've noticed that _they're_ your favorite pair I know you'll get on with the details soon enough. _Wink wink_

If you need any help in description I'm always an email away. :D

-

November 23, 2008 04:22 PM

seekingTHEfuture said…

Hey.

-

November 23, 2008 04:22 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Hey! What took you so long? I thought you wouldn't show up. You're usually the first to comment. Is there anything wrong?

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Well, I just didn't know what to say… regarding _The Jerk_ and _Ms. Biology Girl_, that is. I'm just, well, how do I put it? Worried? Concerned? Of course I'm happy for them but…

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

What _exactly _are you trying to say?

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Oh! Don't mind me, _twilight_. I just… spaced out there. _Laughs_

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

There _is_ something and you _will _tell me, right?

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Nothing gets past you, huh? Oh well.

I'm just thinking about something else upon hearing the news that they were _really _together, but don't mind me. Look, I _need_ your honest opinion on something, okay? It'll make things… easier for me.

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Bring it on.

-

November 23, 2008 04:23 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Okay.

Let's just say, hypothetically, you _have_ someone (well, you _do_, but let's not get into that. Besides, I highly doubt _this_ will ever happen to you). Would you do _anything_ for him? Even leave him behind if that's the only way to make him stay?

-

November 23, 2008 04:24 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

_Thinking_…

Well, that _is _kind of a dilemma.

Okay. Tell me if I got this right. I have someone who's leaving and the only way I can make him stay is to walk away, is that it?

-

November 23, 2008 04:24 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Spot on, _twilight_.

-

November 23, 2008 04:24 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Well, then, I have to say that I wouldn't. I… I can't even imagine myself leaving… I… That's just not… right.

-

November 23, 2008 04:24 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

Right? You wouldn't leave, right? You wouldn't leave despite _everything_ because you love him and you'll stay, right?

-

November 23, 2008 04:25 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Well, first off, I wouldn't want to leave that someone I _love_ that way. I'm sure we could find a way to settle things. I _would_ because I love him.

I couldn't walk away, if that happened. That would be impossible… I just_ couldn't_ be away from him.

-

November 23, 2008 04:25 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

That's the only thing I need to hear.

You can figure anything out, can't you, _twilight_? That's very insightful. And it made me feel better. You're just amazing, you know that?

-

November 23, 2008 04:25 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

But you have to keep in mind that that was _my _opinion. I tend to deviate from the norm, so you should ask more people about that. Besides, that's just hypothetical. Who knows what I would do if the same happened to me. I would've gone crazy. Just don't bank on it that much…

-

November 23, 2008 04:25 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

It's okay, _twilight_. I've got what I want and that's the only thing that matters.

_The Jerk _and _Ms. Biology Girl_ look so cute together, by the way. They're made for each other; they're _just_ perfect. The look on their faces tells how happy they are. I wish them the best of luck.

-

November 23, 2008 04:26 PM

twilight replied to seekingTHEfuture…

Glad you feel that way. :D Good luck on the exams, by the way. _Ugh_

-

November 23, 2008 04:26 PM

seekingTHEfuture replied to twilight…

You too, _twilight_. But knowing you, I know you'll top them all. ^^

-

November 23, 2008 04:27 PM

Vampire said…

Well, well, well, seems like news can spread so fast. You're always the first to catch on things like that; I'm impressed, actually.

Anyhow, I would have to say that I'm _happy_ with how things eventually turned out. Though I wouldn't _really_ bank on it that much. Not that, well, _they_ wouldn't last and all (I hope they would) but I guess something's bound to happen. Something… else. Well, whatever.

-

;

-

I narrowed my eyes.

How _dare_ he doubt whatever was going on between us. How dare _he_!

I'd seen past this particular revelation and decided to follow Angela's advice to just go on as if I'd never found out that Edward was _Vampire_ since the only thing that mattered was that _we_ were together. Yes. There should be nothing else but _us_. While my original plan was to confront Edward to confirm his identity as _Vampire_ (then ask him if there was _really _a ploy against me—well, against _twilight_, to finally get things straight. I still didn't know how he'd react about the part about me being _twilight_ so I wouldn't bring that up… yet. Besides, if I knew, he already _knew_ it was me), I wouldn't really know what to do _next_, if that was the case. I wasn't ready for his confirmation. I wasn't _ready_ to let him go yet.

So I decided to cling onto him and wait for things to happen. I'd grown tired of speculating endlessly. I'd just wait for _them_ to make the first move.

But that didn't change the fact that I _knew_, and I _felt_ that Edward's really _vampire_.

After spending the whole day with him yesterday, he asked me out for dinner. You know, like a date. A _real_ date this time, and not in the middle of nowhere. After whipping out Charlie's dinner and leaving him a note this time, we set out to eat somewhere fancy.

Since there wasn't really much to choose from in our small town, the only place left to eat would be in an Italian restaurant located midtown. It wasn't _that_ formal of a place, but it wasn't _that_ typical either for a first date so we settled for that. The only other option was driving all the way to Port Angeles—which I didn't want to. I was too hungry for that.

So we were eating – well, _he_ was eating; I was too busy glaring daggers at the waitress who was obviously hitting on him (thank _God_ he never noticed _her_. I'd strangle him if he did. I was beyond overjoyed that he kept his attention on me and no one else throughout the night) – when I noticed Jessica, yes, _Jessica_ gaping at us two tables away. The next thing I knew the _whole_ town was _there_. It was freaky how everyone began popping out of nowhere, and they were all staring at _us_, their eyes wide in disbelief. I'd bet my soul that it was Jessica's doing.

Edward and I had to leave halfway through our meal to prevent any type of commotion from ensuing. Besides, he noticed that I couldn't eat while everyone was staring pointedly at the two of us, so we left. I was sure no one missed our intertwined hands as we made our way out, despite my effort to hide them behind me. What a good way to tell everyone it was official.

We ended up settling for a quick drive-thru in a nearby fast food chain, but it wasn't like I was complaining. I was still too hungry to protest. At least I got to spend more time with him in his sexy car. So much for our first date.

After he dropped me home and kissed me goodnight, something hit me. Well, other than the fact that his lips felt perfect on mine and his hands felt so sure and so strong as they wrapped around me, making me feel secure.

Wasn't I supposed to ask him about him being _Vampire_?

Was that what I had been trying to remember all this time I was with him?

I called Angela again after that, not knowing what else to do, and she spent the night with me for the second consecutive time. The agenda was dissecting every comment _Vampire_ had left since I started out my blog. Our task just showed me that Angela was right. _Vampire _had never hidden things from me—I had just been too preoccupied to recognize the _facts_ he'd laid out since the beginning. So far he had been honest about his comments.

I banked on that so much I was clearly disappointed in his lack of faith in _us_ after reading his latest comment just then.

What was the thing that was _bound _to happen that he was talking about? What did he mean by _that_?

Even Angela was going all strange on me.

Last night she asked me if I would want her help to figure a few things out. Of course I _needed_ her help. I needed any kind of help right then.

"Now I have to read Rosalie's and Emmett's comments first."

The good thing about her proposal, whatever she might have been thinking and planning right then, was that I had an ally—someone who was far more open-minded than me and was able to make sense of a few things that obviously got past me. Angela was willing to help me out on this, so she resorted to picking up on things based on what the Cullens had left during their visit on my blog. She told me that if we could get lucky, we _might_ be able to predict the Cullens' next move.

"So what did you find out?" I asked her, using my overly hopeful tone after she finished reading _Do Not Mess With Me_'s and _muscleman_'s comments.

She sighed. "Nothing much. There's no doubt that _Do Not Mess With Me_ is Rosalie and that _muscleman_ is Emmett, but I can't help but notice the stark difference in their comments."

Whoa. There was? "What do you mean, Ang?"

Angela nodded, turning to me. "Those two are obviously making you feel their presence. I clearly understood Rosalie's repulsion to you and your blog since that's just normal. From the recorded conversation you got, it was clear that Rosalie was very much determined to find you and to get back at you. She couldn't even wait for them to reveal your identity—which makes me think why they haven't set their plan in action _yet_. It only means that Rosalie wasn't the architect of the ploy against you. It was someone else."

I felt goose bumps on my arms. Who could be scarier and more sadistic than Rosalie? _This_ wasn't even Rosalie's workings and I was already terrified to no end. What if she got to be in charge? I cringed. "Okay. Then what about the differences you pointed out earlier?"

"Rosalie's hell-bent on getting back to you and that just mirrored the threats she laid out in her comments. But there's something wrong with Emmett's comments. From a third person's point of view, his comments are relatively pleasant, if not friendly. That makes me doubt that there is a ploy against you in the first place. Because if there was, do you think Emmett would carry out such a casual conversation with you until now? I see nothing wrong in his comments. There's nothing but pure idiocy—something only Emmett can pull off."

"Then why do you think Rosalie showed up that day to warn me in the first place if her threats weren't true? Why did she even bother?"

"I think they're just letting you know that they'll be watching you. You're blogging about them to begin with. Of course she'll be affected. For all we know those threats might be nothing but idle," she told me.

I took a delicate gulp. "And what about Edward?"

Angela smiled. "Edward ultimately makes me think that they don't really know the fact that _you_ are _twilight_, that Bella Swan is indeed _twilight._ They still don't know it's _you_. Edward loves you, Bella. He wouldn't stand against you if he knew it was _you_—which makes me think that your identity is still a secret. How can they set a ploy against you in motion if they don't even know who you are? Do you see that, Bella?"

"Does this mean that we'll completely rule out the possibility that they're hiding something against me under their sleeves? That Rosalie's threat was just baseless?" I asked, skeptical.

"I'm saying that we should keep our eyes open," Angela replied. "We'll never really know. I might be entirely missing something now, something vital. We wouldn't want them to sneak up on us if it turns out that way. Besides, we'll figure this out eventually. Just keep the posts coming so we can monitor their comments."

"Okay, I can do that, I think. I guess I'll just post Emmett's emails." We both shuddered involuntarily at that thought. Those emails were as bad and as graphic as they could get. "By the way, thank you so much, Ang. You don't know how relieved and secure I feel right now because of you."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Wait, Bella. I still have a few questions for you, if you don't mind…"

"What is it?"

Angela turned back to the monitor. "It's about _seekingTHEfuture_."

I raised my brow, perplexed. "_seekingTHEfuture_? What about her?"

"Well, I don't _exactly_ know…" she replied, frowning. "But there's something about her. Do you know who she really is?"

I shook my head. I mean, I would have loved to meet her in real life, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. "I have no idea, Ang. But she's been with me since the beginning and she has been nice to me all the time. Why bring her up?"

"I… well, I don't really know. There's something about her. I'll figure it out soon enough. In the meantime, just watch your back, Bella. For me, okay?"

Nothing made sense to me but I just nodded in response.

Why would Angela bring _seekingTHEfuture_ up?

What was it about _her_?

-

;

-

I giggled as I heard a collective gasp from behind. Edward just raised his brow in amusement.

"Okay, now I know, so _stop_," I told him before I maneuvered out of the arm he had draped around my shoulders _without my consent_. He just tightened his arm around me before grinning. I had just thought out loud on how my fellow students would react if they actually saw Edward and me _canoodling _in the cafeteria. I hadn't been _suggesting_ anything. Still, their reactions were worth the embarrassment on being in the spotlight.

I turned to Edward and gave him _the look_ before he removed his arm from me. We may have been official and all, but I didn't want to attract any _more_ attention than what we were having now by getting 'intimate' with each other in public places. It was enough that I got to sit with Edward during lunch—there was no need for unnecessary touching. Besides, I was already dealing with more important things than bothering to think about the other students' reactions. Well, I _did,_ but that was only me thinking aloud. There was no need for Edward to do _anything_ but to sit there and hide me from his overly curious adoptive siblings.

At least I got to drag Angela with me. I wasn't going to ditch my friend now that I had a boyfriend. That would just be awful. She resorted to just watching everyone as she sat silently on her stool. But I could tell that she was having fun, seeing that I was _happy_.

Rosalie wasn't there, of course. She would rather _die_ than to share a table with me. The same applied to me. Angela gratefully took Rosalie's seat in return.

Emmett, on the other hand, was wiggling his brows suggestively at me. I _swear_ I blushed every time I caught him staring at Edward and me. I hoped he would keep his mouth shut. At least he was a wee bit preoccupied by the fact that students actually believed to _twilight _and did cash out a few pennies to pay for the alcohol Emmett used to spike the punch.

Jasper was quietly watching my every move. At least he shook my hand when Edward introduced me to them _officially_.

Alice was the weirdest of them all.

Edward nudged my shoulders. I was staring openly at her again.

Alice was just _bouncing _in delight when she caught sight of me and Edward. She was absolutely ecstatic when Edward led me to sit with them. And then she was grinning _like that_ at me again.

"Now, Alice, don't scare her," Edward warned, narrowing his eyes at _Gothic Pixie_. Riiight… How could this be _more_ ironic? I was sweating buckets… figuratively. The last time I saw Alice was in the precinct and she hadn't looked like _this_ that time. She had been more reserved. But right now she was being excessively welcoming. I couldn't keep up with her.

Alice beamed, flashing me a blinding smile. She looked unfazed by Edward's warning. "Hi, Bella," she greeted, her voice soothing and friendly.

I turned to Edward with a slightly wary expression before nodding back to Alice. "Hi," I replied meekly. I was afraid that she might pounce on me if I made one wrong move.

If possible, Alice's face brightened up even more. "Nice to finally meet you!" she gushed. "I can't believe Edward didn't introduce you earlier. I was dying to meet you!"

"Um, really?"

"Yes!" she bounded up. "I know we'll be good friends, but Edward just doesn't believe me. But I know better! Do you like the dress I bought for you for prom?"

My brows furrowed. "You picked that?" I asked, surprised. Well, of course, I never got the chance to wear it, but it was the thought that counted. I had to say that I was fairly grateful for her effort. I was nothing more than a stranger to her at that time, but she took time to buy that dress. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than _that_. She definitely had taste. Reminded me of _seekingTHEfuture_. That girl would know what suited you in just a single glimpse. She was just a fashion-maniac like that.

Alice nodded, excitement completely taking over her. "Do you know how eager I was to shop for a soon-to-be friend like you?"

Edward shrugged. "Alice, don't call her that." He then turned to me. "Alice is like that. She thinks she has a way of knowing if she becomes friends with someone in the near future. Usually she's right, but the future isn't set in stone."

"Of course it is! I know Bella's going to be my friend!" She grinned at me. "I was so excited that I got to shop for you! You were the easiest to shop for. You're so beautiful anything will look good on you. My brother chose you well."

I would've blushed at the compliment, but something about what Alice said rang a bell with me. I turned to Angela and she was narrowing her eyes at Alice too.

Alice was apparently oblivious to our curious stares because she resorted to whining about how Edward made me miss prom, and thus, I never got to wear the dress she'd heartily picked out.

I smiled, trying to contain Alice's contagious energy as she asked me to shop with her sometime. Edward told me to _never_ promise her anything like that—I would regret it afterwards, he told me. I trusted the love of my life.

I noticed that Angela blanched after some time, and since I too needed to breathe a bit, I excused the two of us and went to the wash room. Edward volunteered to escort the two of us but I told him to stay with his siblings. I assured him that we wouldn't take long and dragged Angela to the nearby CR. I panicked when I felt that Angela's hands were as cold as ice. There were only a few things that could make Angela lose her composure and it scared me.

"What is it, Ang?" I asked when we reached our destination, visibly concerned at her change in façade. She looked ashen and she peered through me with grave eyes.

"I know this will sound crazy, Bella, but I think Alice is _seekingTHEfuture_ and no one else," she spilled, half-mortified and half-panicky.

I gasped.

Angela couldn't be serious about that…

Could she?


End file.
